Un seul avenir : être mangemort ?
by Maechan01
Summary: Devenir mangemort... A-t-on tous le droit de choisir notre futur ? La vie des enfants de mangemorts, et de deux en particulier, n'est pas forcement comme on l'imagine ! Poudlard est un endroit où pleins de choses peuvent arriver...
1. Prologue PDV Draco

_Bon, nous y voici, une nouvelle fic' !_

_Inventée à partir d'un rêve étrange où mon père se trouvait être en réalité Lucius Malfoy (surtout ne pas chercher à comprendre), je l'explique un peu dans mon profil !_

_C'est histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 6 et du tome 7, je préfère prévenir, car je sais que certains n'aiment pas les fic' trop changées de la réalité !_

_**Attention ****: les deux premier chapitre sont un peu glauque (présentation l'oblige), mais la suite est faite surtout à partir d'humour !**_

_Bien sur le monde merveilleux des bisounours... pardon de HP, ne m'appartient pas ! Vous y croiserez surement des personnages tirés de mon imagination, voir de mes rêves !_

_**Attention BIS : les deux premiers chapitres de cette fic' sont juste des prologues, pas vraiment basé sur l'humour, alors attendez au moins le troisième chapitre pour vous faire une idée de mon délire Draco/OC !**_

_Alors bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 1** :

PDV Draco :

Dans quelques heures tout sera terminé, et en même temps tout va enfin commencer. C'est ce que j'avais le plus attendu dans ma vie... Enfin... Je crois ?

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que j'ai appris que ma vie allait changer. Mon père m'avait dit trois choses ce jour là : tout d'abord que j'allais enfin recevoir la marque, celle qui allait sceller mon destin et qui montrera combien je suis dévoué au seigneur des ténèbres. Ensuite, que j'allais quand même devoir faire ma dernière année à Poudlard, école que je déteste si ardemment. J'avais pensé que si je recevais la marque, je ne serais pas obligé d'aller à Poudlard. Mais bon, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, quoique je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Étant fils unique, j'avais toujours eu ce que je voulais. Et pour finir, il m'avait trouvé une fiancée. Mon père ne m'avait pratiquement rien dit sur elle, excepté qu'elle est la fille de la famille de sang-pur la puissante et la redoutée des États-Unis, les Hollingworth. J'avais aussi appris qu'elle allait faire sa dernière année à Poudlard, pour découvrir nos coutumes parait-il !

J'étais toujours allongé sur mon lit à regarder le plafond quand mon père vint me chercher. Un peu plus tôt, il m'avait apporté ma tenue de mangemort. Je mis mon masque et suivis l'homme qui était mon modèle. Quand il était venu m'annoncer, il y a quelques jours, que le seigneur des ténèbres voulait que je devienne l'un de ses fidèles partisans, j'avais bien cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer tellement il était content. Et un Malfoy qui montre ses sentiments est quelque chose à marquer dans les annales.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les lourdes portes en chêne du grand salon – quoique « grand » est un euphémisme : dans cette pièce on aurait pu garé une bonne dizaine de magicobus sans problème – mon père se tourna vers moi et mit sa main sur mon épaule. Il souriait, et comme je l'ai dit c'était très rare chez lui. Cette fois j'étais presque sûr qu'il allait pleurer, bien que je ne soit pas sur qu'il sache comment faire. Juste avant d'ouvrir, il dit :

- Je suis fier de toi mon fils.

En entrant dans la pièce, je pus constater que celle-ci était pleine. Beaucoup de mangemorts étaient présent et la plupart était venue avec leurs familles. J'avais entendu dire que mon arrivée dans le monde des ténèbres était un grand événement, peut-être est-ce qu'ils me voyaient comme le messie ? En regardant autour de moi, je pus reconnaître mes deux meilleurs amis, ou plutôt les seuls en qui j'avais une confiance absolue : Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, tout les deux me souriaient. Plus loin se tenait les deux idiots qui me suivaient partout depuis notre enfance : Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, ainsi que d'autres personnes avec qui je trainais tout le temps, bien que je les supporte de moins en moins. Il y avait également d'autres élèves de Serpentard dont les noms m'échappaient, ce qui me passait complètement au dessus de la tête. Mes yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur l'homme qui se trouvait dans un grand fauteuil au bout de la pièce, près d'un imposante cheminée. Lord Voldemort, celui que tous craignaient, le maître de toutes les personnes de cette pièce.

Me plaçant devant lui, je fît une profond révérence en mettant un genou à terre. Ce fût à ce moment que je la vis pour la première fois : la fille que j'allais devoir épouser. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas voir son visage étant donné qu'elle portait également la tenue de mangemort. Quant elle se fût aussi agenouillée, le maître se leva et se plaça devant moi. Je fît alors ce que l'on attendait de moi : je récitais le serment d'allégeance que j'avais appris par cœur.

- Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, jure solennellement de prêter allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres. Je jure de lui obéir et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

Une fois que j'eus fini, il me demanda de me lever, puis je lui tendit mon bras gauche et lentement, il commença à y graver sa marque. La douleur était terrible, à la limite du supportable, mais en respirant calmement et en serrant les dents, je pus repousser le malaise qui commençait à s'emparer de moi. Des images défilaient dans ma tête... tortures... meurtres... tortures... meurtres... Des images de plus en plus insoutenable, du sang partout, mais le pire était les rires que je percevais tout autour. Le maitre devait envoyer ses images pour me tester. J'essayai donc de faire abstraction à tout cela pour préserver ma dignité et que je puisse gagner en respect.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, la douleur de mon bras me donnait envie de vomir. Ma tante Bellatrix, une sadique dans son genre, m'avait dit que cette douleur fantastique perdurerait quelques jours. Je me tint droit pendant qu'il se tournait vers la silhouette à ma droite . Il lui demanda également de prêter allégeance.

- Moi, Krista Jade Hollingworth, jure solennellement de prêter allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres. Je jure de lui obéir et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

Pendant qu'il posait sa marque, on pouvait entendre des petits gémissements de douleur venant de la jeune fille. Mais elle tint bon également. J'avais entendu dire que certains tombait dans les pommes après ça, franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi !


	2. Prologue PDV Krista

_Le chapitre 2 reprend les évènements du premier mais le point de vue est de mon autre personnage, Krista ! Vous pourrez remarquer que ce chapitre est nettement plus long que le précédent._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira..._

**Chapitre 2**** :**

POV Krista :

Ma vie avait toujours été ennuyante. On me l'avait toujours dictée, mais est-ce vraiment comme cela que je la voyais ? Sûrement... Mais puis-je encore changer... ?

Entre l'éducation stricte de ma mère et la froideur de mon père, je n'avais que les livres pour m'échapper. Mon plaisir, prendre un livre, m'assoir dans un coin et oublier ce qui m'entoure. Je ne dis pas que je n'étais pas heureuse, mais... en fait si, je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse. D'abord à cause de mes parents, enfin surtout ma mère, mon père ne donnant jamais son avis sur rien. C'est une femme, qui veux montrer qu'elle est là et qu'elle est la plus belle, la plus riche. Pour cela, elle passe son temps à nous crier dessus ou à nous punir à coup de maléfice. Ensuite, parce que je ne supportais pas mon grand frère, Octavius Jacob Hollingworth, le futur plus grand médicomage de notre génération et la fierté de mon père. D'après ma mère j'étais également une fierté de la famille Hollingworth. Étant la seule fille je devais me marier pour relier notre noble famille à une autre famille de sang-pur et avoir des enfants, comme si je n'étais qu'une poule pondeuse. De plus elle n'arrête pas de me dire que sans les femmes, les hommes n'arriveraient à rien, que nous dirigions le monde plus subtilement. Ma mère est de ces femmes qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se croire plus importantes qu'elles ne le sont.

Bien sûr, tout serait presque beau quand on sait que ma famille est très riche et respecté dans le monde de la magie, ais-je mentionné que mon père est l'adjoint au ministre de la magie des Etats-uni d'Amérique ? Mais comme le dit souvent ma mère, il y a toujours un revers à la médaille. Pour elle, il s'agit de mes deux petits frères, Morgan et Gabriel. Des jumeaux assez turbulent, en fait je dirais même de vrai terreur. Du haut de leur 15 ans, ils avaient déjà fait toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables. Leur dernière en date : se faire expulser de Durmstrang. Ils devaient finir leur études à Poudlard à partir de cette année, au grand désespoir de ma mère. Mon père n'avait jamais rien dit contre eux, ni pour d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il sache que les jumeaux existaient... Ah si ! Il leur a offert des nouveaux balais pour leur anniversaire. Ma mère quand à elle... Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un telle fureur. Si je ne m'étais pas interposé, elle les aurait surement tué. Je pense que je suis la seule à vraiment les aimer et m'en occuper. D'ailleurs il n'y qu'a moi qu'ils obéissent sans broncher. Ils se calmeront peut-être cette année étant donné que moi aussi j'allais faire ma dernière année à Poudlard. Pas parce que je m'étais faite renvoyer de Salem, mais pour apprendre à connaître les personnes qui constitueront ma vie future, ou je sais pas trop quoi sur les coutumes anglaises. Enfin, en gros je boucle mes bagages et je m'en vais, car mes parents ont décidé de me fiancer, mon père me l'a annoncé il y a quelques jours...

**¤*¤*FLASHBACK¤*¤***

- Krista !

Mon grand frère _préféré_ venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque où je m'étais réfugiée pour lire.

- Quoi ? Répondis-je, avec le ton aussi froid qu'un détraqueur – si bien sûr ceux-ci pouvaient parler.

- Père demande à te voir, il t'attend dans son bureau.

Comme toujours il avait ce sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres, comme s'il essayait de me réconforter. Il faudrait peut-être qu'un jour je lui explique que je ne les supportais pas, lui et son sourire. Il a beau être studieux, il ne comprend rien aux relations humaines ! Je posais donc mon livre et parti en direction du bureau de mon père sans un regard pour mon frère _adoré_. Une fois devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et toquais.

- Entrez

Je ne suis pas rentrée souvent dans ce bureau. La plupart du temps c'était pour me faire taper sur les doigts. En 16 ans, il n'avait pas changé : un bureau avec un grand fauteuil, une cheminée, un canapé verts et une énorme bibliothèque. Seul mon frère_ adulé_ avait l'immense honneur de pouvoir y prendre des livres.

En face de moi se trouvait Marcus Hollingworth, l'adjoint du ministre de la magie américaine et accessoirement mon père. Il me fit signe de m'assoir en face de lui, le temps qu'il finisse de lire les parchemins qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Bien, comme notre tradition le veut, une jeune femme de l'aristocratie doit avoir, à ses 17 ans, un fiancé. J'ai reçu quelques propositions, de la part des Bercownt, et des Pelte.

Par les chaussettes à pois vert de Merlin, je préfèrerai être mariée à un scrout à pétards plutôt qu'à un de ses deux là.

- Ce sont de bons partis, même si je vois que cela ne t'enchanterais guère. Mais j'ai également reçu une lettre d'un homme avec qui j'ai fait ma scolarité à Poudlard, Lucius Malfoy. Nous n'étions pas dans la même maison, mais nous étions bons... amis à l'époque. A ce moment-là, nous avions dit que nos enfants se marieront ensemble afin de rapprocher nos deux grandes familles.

Malfoy ? Malfoy ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose ... Il me semble que j'ai vu une photo de mon père et lui à l'époque de Poudlard... Ça me revient : un grand blond avec les cheveux long, qui était à Serpentard. Mon père, lui, avait été à Serdaigle. Bien qu'il ait tout d'un Serpentard, le choixpeau lui avait dit qu'il avait de la sagesse et une grande intelligence. Comme mon grand frère. N'étant pas aussi intelligente qu'eux, je n'allais sûrement pas me retrouver chez les intellos, enfin on verra bien.

- Krista, comme nous l'avons décidé, tu vas entrer à Poudlard pour ta dernière année. Je veux que tu connaisses les gens qui seront autour de toi dans ta vie après l'école. Je viens de recevoir ta lettre d'admission du directeur, ainsi que celles de tes frères. Dit-il en désignant les lettres qu'il lisait quand je suis entrée. Tiens ! Que mon père parle des jumeaux est un chose rare.

Comme il me regardait en silence, je devais peut être donner une réponse.

- Oui, père.

Très éloquent comme réponse.

- Tu rencontreras ton fiancé lors de la soirée la semaine prochaine et où tu recevras la marque. Etant la fiancée d'un futur mangemort. La deuxième Hollingworth à l'avoir. Une grande fierté.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux, sérieux, la marque ? Bah, si je m'étais attendu à sa quand je me suis levé ce matin ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit fier, lui-même était le premier Hollingworth détenteur de la marque des ténèbres, alors avoir un autre membre de sa famille à l'avoir...

- Tu peux retourner lire.

- Merci père.

Je sorti de la pièce. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Avoir un fiancé était une chose dont je pouvais vite m'accommoder, mais recevoir la marque des ténèbres... Je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais et le pire c'est que je n'avais qu'une semaine pour m'habituer à ma futur vie.

**¤*¤*FIN FLACHBACK¤*¤***

Me voilà donc une semaine plus tard à entrer dans une salle, plutôt un immense salon du manoir Malfoy.

Je vis du coin de l'œil ma famille, toujours égale à elle-même. Fière, droite et surtout impassible. Seul mes petits frères m'adressaient un sourire d'encouragement. Devant moi se trouvait une autre personne affublée du costume de mangemort : Draco Malfoy. Il était agenouillé devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Je fit donc pareil et il commença.

- Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, jure solennellement de prêter allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres. Je jure de lui obéir et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

Il reçu la marque sans broncher, ça ne devait pas être aussi douloureux qu'on le dit. Puis ce fut mon tour.

- Moi, Krista Jade Hollingworth, jure solennellement de prêter allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres. Je jure de lui obéir et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

Je retire ce que je pensai. Lorsqu'il imposa sa marque sur mon avant-bras, la douleur fut insupportable. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, heureusement que je portais un masque, je mordis ma lèvre jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de crier. Des images de meurtre et de torture défilaient dans ma tête. Mais, je ne pus retenir quelques gémissements de douleur et de dégoût. Une fois le rituel fini, mon nouveau maître se retira de la pièce. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait je me retrouvais assise par terre. Ma tête me tournait violemment. Quelqu'un me souleva par le bras, je vis mon père, il m'emmena dans une chambre à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain où je rendis mon déjeuner. Au loin je pus entendre la porte claquer, mon père était retourné dans la grande salle. J'étais enfin seule et je pus me reposer quelques minutes, afin de calmer mes tremblements et soigner ma lèvre.

_Tadam... Je sais c'est pas joyeux joyeux, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part !_

_Pour ceux qui se pose la question, les deux personnages ont reçu la marque, mais ils n'ont tué personne. Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas définitive, enfin plutôt pas entière, elle le sera après leur mission qui pour l'instant n'est pas à l'ordre du programme... Peut être lors des vacances de Noël ? Youhou... Joyeux Noël à tous!=D_

_Je mets vite mon prochain chapitre, bisous !_


	3. Soirée mondaine

**Chapitre 3**** :**

**PDV Krista**** :**

Une fois calmée, je mis ma robe, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher mon bras qui était à fleur de peau. La peau était boursouflée, comme s'il y avait une infection. Ma mère m'avait fait faire une robe bustier noir cintrée d'une bande blanche. De sorte que je n'ai pas de manche pour recouvrir mon bras, tout le monde devait avoir le privilège de voir que moi j'avais reçu la marque. Ma mère voulait à tout prix se faire remarquer, c'est pourquoi, elle n'avait pas choisi de robe à manche longue, comme celle du trois quart des femmes dans la salle. Si cela n'avais tenu qu'à moi, je serais allée me coucher. J'avais quand même eu le droit à un châle, car il ne faisait pas bien chaud dans le manoir Malfoy, surtout pour un mois d'août. Je finis d'attacher mes cheveux, enfilai mes mocassins à hauts talons. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je pris la direction du grand salon où se déroulait la suite de la réception. Le manoir était immense, à se demander comment j'arrivais à retrouver mon chemin. En arrivant dans le salon, plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais pas vinrent me saluer. Rejoindre mes parents fut donc un exercice compliqué. D'ailleurs ceux ci étaient en train de converser avec un autre couple.

- Krista ! Je te présente Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Voici, Krista, ma fille comme vous l'aurez surement deviné, me présenta mon père.

- Mr et Mme Malfoy, c'est un honneur de faire enfin votre connaissance, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- De même Miss. Marcus. Tu dois être fière de ta fille ? Demanda-t-il regardant mon avant-bras gauche. La soirée allait être vraiment longue.

- Bien sûr, comme toi avec le jeune Mr Malfoy.

Je soupirai intérieurement face à ces échanges pleins de mièvreries. Je laissai mon regard se promener dans la salle. Apparemment le maitre avait trouvé plus intéressant à faire que de boire du champagne avec ses fidèles. Dans un coin, se tenait un groupe de jeunes : il y avait trois filles et six garçons, tous devant avoir mon âge. Je reconnu Démétri Lestranges, qui d'ailleurs était le seul que je connaissais. A sa droite se tenait un blond aux yeux gris. Ce devait être le fils Malfoy : il était le portrait craché de Mr Malfoy. Il portait un smoking sorcier noir qui lui allait très bien. Il avait un beau visage. En faite, il était carrément mignon ! Quoique son air arrogeant me donnait envie de lui mettre des claques.

Tiens ! Le blond en question s'approchait de nous.

- Tiens, te voilà Draco. Nous parlions justement de toi, dit son père. Je te présente Marcus et Rosalia Hollingworth, ainsi que leur fille Krista.

- Enchanté, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il me donne moins envie de lui mettre des claques quand il sourit, même si c'est un sourire hypocrite.

**PDV Draco** :

Alors c'est elle, la futur Mme Malfoy ! Au moins elle est jolie, quoiqu'elle a l'air un peu stupide avec son sourire Colgate (ndla : Un type de dentifrice moldu, au goût étrange. Draco en a vu un jour en étude des moldus, pendant la période où il avait été forcé de prendre l'option). Après quelques bavardages de rigueur, je proposais à Krista de m'accompagner rejoindre mes amis. Ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt, elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir rester en compagnie de nos parents. En arrivant auprès de mes amis, je m'apprêtais à la présenter quand, Demetri prit les devants.

- Krista, quel plaisir de te revoir, dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

- Moi de même, je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! Je croyais que tu devais passer tes vacances à New York ?

- Oui, mais je suis revenu spécialement pour cette soirée, fit-il, charmeur.

- Comme je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, je ne vous présente pas, repris-je. Comme vous l'avez surement compris, voici Krista Hollingworth. Krista, laisse-moi te présenter mes amis : Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

Pendant les présentations, Krista avait fait un signe de tête à chacun pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

- Alors, c'est pas trop embêtant de changer d'école pour la dernière année ? Questionna Blaise afin d'entamer la conversation.

- Si, bien sûr, j'ai toujours voulu aller à Poudlard, l'école où mon père a fait ses études, ainsi que mon frère... Tiens en parlant du loup.

En tournant la tête, je vis un jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers nous, grand, brun, l'air pompeux. Je pu également voir le sourire de Krista disparaitre. Avait-elle un problème avec son frère ?

- Bonsoir, nous salua-t-il, je suis Octavius le frère ainé de Krista, dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur. Je peux te parler ?

- Je t'écoute.

- En privé !

Comme il abordait un air sérieux, la jeune fille s'excusa et parti à la suite de son frère. Je reportais mon attention vers le reste du groupe.

- Elle est bien jolie ta fiancée Draco !

- Merci Theodore. Répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

En quoi ça le regarde ? De plus, personne ne devait être au courant. Enfin, je l'avais dit à Blaise et Pansy. Les autres avaient du l'apprendre de leurs parents, parce qu'apparemment aucun ne semblaient étonnés de cette révélation. Quoique je pu voir Demetri pâlir légèrement. Rien que pour ça j'aurais volontiers embrassé Théo.

- Si nous allions nous promener dans le jardin ? Il y a trop de monde ici. Proposa Pansy.

Elle avait du remarquer que j'étais sur les nerfs. De l'air frais me ferait le plus grand bien. De plus mon bras me démangeait et me brulait, comme lorsqu'une blessure s'infecte. Je serais volontiers allé dormir. Nous nous installâmes sur la terrasse qui était vide pour le moment. Mais apparemment, nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de sortir. Des voix provenaient du chemin à coté de la terrasse. Je me perchais sur la rembarre pour entendre et voir ce qu'il se disait là-bas. Tiens ! Krista, son frère et deux autres garçons se trouvaient là. En me concentrant, je pus entendre un bout de la conversation.

- Je ne suis pas leur baby-sitter et s'ils te posent des problèmes tu te débrouilles. Tu es un grand garçon Octavius, disait la jeune femme avec ironie.

- Je n'y peu rien s'ils n'écoutent que toi et si tu ne leur dis rien, ils vont finir par faire exploser le manoir Malfoy. Super comme première impression ! Répondit son frère.

Que quoi ? Faire exploser le manoir ? Non, là je suis pas d'accord. Je me levais donc pour aller à leur rencontre.

- Heu... Un problème ? Demandai-je.

Krista se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- Aucun ! Dit-elle, voyant Octavius ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Mon frère me félicitait seulement pour avoir reçu la marque.

Mais oui prend moi pour un troll en plus.

- Mais... commença le frère qui « était venu là pour la féliciter ».

- Le sujet est clôt Octavius ! Tu peux t'en aller, je m'occupe d'eux.

Octavius partit, je pus voir un sourire de vainqueur apparaître sur le visage des deux garçons qui se trouvaient derrière Krista.

- Quant à vous deux, vous videz vos poches immédiatement !

Leurs sourires disparurent instantanément. Ils sortirent des pétards, feux d'artifices et autres objets dans le même style de leurs poches. Ils me faisaient étrangement penser aux jumeaux Weasley.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi il disait qu'ils allaient faire sauter le manoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas méchants. Je te présente mes deux petits frères Morgan et Gabriel. Les garçons voici Draco Malfoy.

- Tiens c'est lui le futur beau-frère ? Dit l'un des jumeaux. Je crois qu'elle a dit que celui-ci s'appelait Gabriel, ils se ressemblent tellement que c'est dur de savoir qui est qui.

- Vous rangez tout. Si je vois un seul de vos pétard sortir de vos poches vous allez amèrement le regretter et vous restez avec moi. C'est clair ?

- Yes my Lord ! Répondirent les doubles d'une même voix... flippant.

- On retourne avec les autres ? Proposai-je.

Comme elle acquiesçait, nous retournions vers le groupe. Crabbe eut alors un éclair de génie :

-Tiens ils sont pareil !

Je tiens quand même à préciser que les personnes qui pensaient que Crabbe avait peut-être un brin d'intelligence, se sont grandement trompés.

**POV Krista** :

Mais il est con celui là ou quoi ? Vu l'air blasé des autres je dirais que oui !

- A mon avis tu as un peu abusé sur le whisky pur-feux. Je m'appelle Merlin, je suis unique en mon genre, car je porte des chaussettes à pois bleu, déclara Morgan le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air d'incompréhension du grand dadet.

- Je vous présente mes frères Gabriel et Morgan, dis-je, une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé.

Nous continuâmes un moment à parler de tout et de rien. Environ une heure plus tard, ma mère vint nous chercher, Draco et moi. De retour dans le grand salon, ma mère nous indiqua de nous placer à coté de nos pères.

- Nous voici arrivés à la fin de notre réception. Commença Mr Malfoy. Maintenant que c'est décidé, nous tenions à vous annoncez que les familles Hollingworth et Malfoy vont être unies par l'alliance de nos enfants ici présent.

Tous se mirent à applaudir.

- Évidemment cette déclaration doit pour l'instant rester entre nous, je vous demanderais de ne pas ébruiter le sujet. Conclut-il. Comme si les gens garderaient ça pour eux ! Demain, toute la grande-Bretagne serait au courant.

Je fis de nouveau un sourire commercial comme me l'avait appris ma mère, tentant de cacher ma gène. Du coin de l'œil je pus noter que Draco n'était pas très à l'aise non plus, bien qu'il le cachait très bien derrière un masque de froideur. Pas de chance pour lui on ne peut rien cacher à Krista Hollingworth ! Depuis toute petite j'ai une espèce de don qui fait que j'arrive toujours à savoir si une personne ment ou cache quelque chose. Vous pensez bien qu'il est relativement dur de vivre dans un univers rempli d'hypocrites, sans rien pouvoir dire. Par exemple à Noël dernier, durant la grande réunion de famille, ma mère a demandé à ma tante ce qu'elle avait fait le weekend précédent, puisqu'elle avait annulé leur sortie à la dernière minute. Cette dernière avait dit avoir été malade, évidemment tout le monde l'avait cru même sont mari... sauf moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais je savais qu'elle avait un amant et je pouvais presque dire que celui-ci était son médecin. Bien sûr j'ai gardé cette information pour moi, qui m'aurait cru ? Si je le raconte, j'ai plus de chance de finir à St-Mangouste section psycomagie.

Petite j'en avait parlé à mon père, c'est lui qui m'avait dit de garder ces informations pour moi. Apparemment lui n'avait pas gardé le secret. C'est pour ça que j'avais été choisie pour recevoir la marque et non pas parce que j'allais être marié à Draco Malfoy. Le maître avait du en entendre parler et il voulait de moi dans le cercle très fermé des mangemorts. Des Choses que j'avais deviné, quand mon père m'avait annoncé que j'allais me marier, changer d'école... Même si bien sûr il n'avait rien dit. Mais bon, je l'ai bien compris...

Après le discours de Mr Malfoy, les invités ont commencé à partir après nous avoir serré la main et félicités. Il ne restait plus que ma famille, nous avions été invités à rester la nuit, puis ils repartiraient le lendemain... sans moi. Mme Malfoy avait tenu à m'emmener elle-même acheter mes fournitures scolaires. La rentrée était dans trois jours. Après avoir souhaiter la bonne nuit à tout le monde, je retournais dans ma chambre. Mes affaires avaient été apportées durant la réception. Je pris donc un douche et me couchais, exténuée.


	4. Au chemin de traverse, on ira tous

**Chapitre 4**** :**** Le chemin de traverse**

**PDV Draco**** :**

En début d'après-midi, la famille de Krista partit à travers la cheminée. Comme chez toute bonne famille de sang-pur, il n'y avait pas eu d'étalage de sentiment. A par peut-être quelques minutes avant le départ, lorsque j'avais entendu Krista demander à ses petits frères de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis et leurs dire qu'elle les aimait.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi.

- Draco, vas mettre ta cape, tu viens également.

- De quoi, mais mère..., commençais-je à me défendre...

- Pas de mais, cette année tu viens sur le chemin de travers, de plus il te faut un nouvel uniforme et une tenue pour le bal de Noël.

… sans succès ! Merlin que je déteste faire les magasins, surtout ceux de vêtements. Derrière ma mère, Krista avait un grand sourire. Elle se fout de moi en plus. Nous montâmes donc tout les deux chercher nos capes.

- Pas la peine de rire. Dis-je froidement.

- Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que vous les hommes êtes tous pareil, vous fuyez les magasins comme la peste noire.

- Mouais... La peste noire ?

- C'est un épidémie moldue de 1348 véhiculé par les rats. Elle a tué d'illustres mages de cette époque, comme Ignatia Wildsmith, l'inventeur de la poudre de cheminette. Vous n'apprenez pas l'histoire de la magie à Poudlard ?

- Si, mais disons que notre professeur a quelques pouvoirs soporifiques, il est donc assez dur de suivre en cours... Enfin tu verras bien.

Une fois nos capes sur le dos, mère, Krista et moi partîmes pour le chemin de traverse. Ma mère nous emmena en premier chez Tissard et Brodette, un magasin de prêt-à-porter, très prisé et très chic. Ma mère refusait d'aller chez Mme Guipure depuis qu'elle y avait croisé une sang-de-bourbe.

- Mme Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous voir et Mr Malfoy, je suppose que vous avez besoin d'un nouvel uniforme ? Demanda la vendeuse.

- Oui et il nous faudra tout le nécessaire pour Miss Hollingworth, qui va faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Ainsi que des robes de soirée pour le bal de Noël. Répondit ma mère avec son éternel air hautain.

- Très bien. Venez avec moi jeunes gens.

Une heure après, nous ressortîmes enfin de cet enfer. Nos paquets seraient prêt le lendemain. Puis nous descendîmes jusqu'à la ménagerie magique : Krista voulait un chat puisque ceux-ci étaient accepté à Poudlard. Elle opta pour un chaton siamois avec le visage entièrement noir et les yeux violets.

- J'ai des choses à faire. Pour ce qui est du reste des fournitures, les elfes de maison iront les chercher demain, faites ce que bon vous plaira, on se retrouve aux cheminées dans deux heures. Et Draco, pas de petite visite dans l'allée des embrumes.

**PDV Krista**** :**

Mme Malfoy s'éloigna rapidement, je me tournais alors vers Draco.

- Bon, tu as besoin de quelque chose de précis ? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerai bien aller dans la librairie à coté de laquelle nous sommes passés tout à l'heure.

- Ok, allons-y.

Nous remontâmes l'allée tranquillement, le chemin de traverse est vraiment un endroit unique au monde. J'avais lu plusieurs articles sur le sujet, mais je n'y étais jamais venue.

- Il y a quoi dans l'allée des embrumes ? Demandais-je quand justement nous passions devant un panneau qui l'indiquait.

- Disons que c'est un lieux où les bons sorciers ne viennent pas y faire du lèche-vitrine.

- Et tu aimes bien t'y promener.

- Comme tu l'as compris. Te voilà arrivée devant Fleury et Bott, tu m'attends ici, je vais plus loin à la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch.

- A toute à l'heure.

J'entrai dans la librairie avec le sourire, enfin un endroit où je me sentais bien. Ici, les livres étaient rangés d'une curieuse manière : tout avait l'air sans dessus dessous. Je montai les escaliers, un panonceau indiquait que ce que je cherchais se trouvait là-haut. Il n'y avait personne exepté une autre fille, assise sur l'un des fauteuils, une pile impressionnante de livre à coté d'elle. Je pris quelques livres qui avaient l'air intéressant et continuais à chercher LE livre que je voulais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mis à le trouver, ni comment, mais je finis par y arriver. Je retournais alors vers la table où j'avais laissé mes livres. L'autre jeune fille se leva à ce moment-là pour ranger et, aveuglée par la pile de livre qu'elle tenais, me bouscula et me renversa ses livres dessus.

- Oups, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Fais gaffe quand même, ça fait mal.

- Je me suis déjà pris des livres sur la tête, c'est sûr que ça ne fait pas du bien. Encore désolé.

- Pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Tu t'intéresses à l'histoire de Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le livre que j'avais dans les mains.

- Oui, je vais y faire ma dernière année.

- Oh ! Je...

- Hermione t'es encore là ? Demanda un jeune homme roux, qui venait de monter les escaliers en courant, un second dont le visage me disait quelque chose suivait le premier.

- Comme tu peux le voir. Tu permets, je finis ma conversation et on y va.

Elle se tourna vers moi :

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je vais également entrer en 7eme année. Voici mes amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

Je me tournai vers ce dernier. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu sa tête quelque part. Alors c'est lui le survivant ? Mouais, je le voyais plus grand et la tête enflée.

- Krista Hollingworth, lui répondis-je froidement.

Ils me regardaient avec un air perplexe, surement dût à mon ton froid. Et si je me débarrassais de Potter maintenant ? Peut-être pas une bonne idée, il y a trop de monde autour de nous. Et puis je ne veux pas devenir une meurtrière et finir mes jours à Askaban.

- Krista ?

Je me penchai au dessus de la rembarre pour voir qui m'appelait. Ah ! Draco, je lui fit signe et lorsqu'il vit qui était à coté de moi, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Tiens St-Potter, Weasmoche et la sang-de-bourbe ! Dit-il. Je vois que tu as rencontré les triplettes de Poudlard.

- Malfoy, où sont tes chiens de garde ? Demanda le roux d'un ton sarcastique.

- Contrairement à toi la belette, je n'ai pas à me cacher derrière un balafré pour exister et que l'on me voit, tu viens Krista ?

Je pris les livres que je voulais acheter et pris la direction des escaliers.

- C'est étonnant quand même, dis-je à Draco assez fort pour que le trio entende, d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, je voyais Potter avec un air maladif et à deux doigts de pleurer.

- Idiote !

L'insulte venait de deux autres roux identiques qui se tenaient devant la porte du magasin. Après les avoir détaillés, j'allais payer mes livres. En sortant de la boutique, le groupe Potter and Co était encore là.

**PDV Draco**** :**

En passant près d'eux, je pus entendre distinctement un « crétin de blondasse ! », je me retournais pour leur faire face. Mais Krista me devança :

- « Crétin de blondasse », c'est très recherché comme langage. Lança-t-elle avec froideur.

- Oh c'est mignon, la fouine se fait protéger par sa copine. Répliqua un des jumeaux.

- Non, je ne le défend pas, il est bien assez grand pour le faire tout seul, c'est juste que si vous tenez à insulter les gens ayez le courage de le faire en face au lieu de lui lancer de insanités par derrière.

- Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, jolie jeune fille... commença le jumeau de droite.

- … On peut lui redire en face maintenant. Fini le jumeau de gauche.

Krista haussa les sourcils.

- Cet humour étrange doit être une partie intégrante de la gémellité, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Bon il est l'heure de rentrer. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré Potter, Granger et les roux, Weas... quelque chose. Au plaisir !

Elle leur fit un grand sourire dont elle avait la spécialité, me prit le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la ménagerie magique afin de récupérer sa boule de poil aux yeux violets. Puis nous dépêchâmes de retourner aux cheminées. Une chance, ma mère n'était pas encore arrivée, sinon elle nous aurait fait une scène sur le fait que l'on ne doit pas faire attendre un adulte, etc... Krista et moi n'avions pas encore parlé depuis qu'on avait quitté la librairie, elle était en train de jouet avec le chaton qui était dans un panier de voyage. Au loin je vis a mère arriver. Elle semblait pressée et à coté d'elle se tenait le professeur Rogue. Ils nous firent signe d'entrer dans la cheminée.

Une fois arrivé au manoir, Rogue se tourna vers Krista.

- Miss Hollingworth, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le professeur Rogue, j'enseigne la potion et je suis le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

- Moi de même, professeur.

- Bien excusez-moi, j'ai à faire.

Avec un mouvement de cape, il s'éloigna en direction du bureau de mon père.

- Allez vous préparer pour le diner, il est servit à 19H30.

En arrivant devant la chambre de Krista, je me tournais vers elle.

- Alors ça t'as fait quoi de te retrouver devant le grand Harry Potter ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Rien par rapport au charisme du maître. C'est juste un garçon banal avec une atroce cicatrice sur le front.

- C'est à peut près ça. Dis-je avec un plus grand sourire. Bon je vais me préparer, à tout à l'heure.

La soirée se déroula sans rien de très intéressant. Une fois couché, je repensais à la petit altercation de l'après-midi. Finalement une petite sortie sur le chemin de traverse ne fait pas de mal à personne.


	5. Dernier jour de vacance

Me revoici ! Bien sûr avec un nouveau chapitre de mes mangemorts !=D

Bonne lecture à toutes...

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : ****Dernier jour de vacances !**

**PDV Krista**** :**

- Mmmm... fis-je en bougeant.

Quelque chose me chatouillait le visage... La flemme d'ouvrir les yeux ! Ça piquait et c'était mouillé, c'était pas normal ! J'ouvris les yeux à contrecœur pour tomber nez à nez avec deux grands yeux... violets ?

- Aaahhh ! Criais-je en reculant.

Le pauvre chat se précipita sous la commode, traumatisé. Note à moi même : Ne pas oublier que j'ai un chat. Je me levais et me mis devant la commode afin de le faire sortir de là-dessous, avec l'intention de l'appeler. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte d'une chose : ce chat n'a pas de nom. Je me mis alors à plat ventre pour voir où il était et tenter de l'attraper. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre.

- Krista ça va ? J'ai entendu crier, me demanda la voix de Draco.

- Oui je vais bien, j'essaie d'attraper le chat, il a filé sous la commode.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Heu... deux minutes, fis-je en me rappelant que j'étais en nuisette. Ce n'est pas parce que nous allions passer notre vie ensemble qu'il pouvait me voir en petite tenue maintenant. J'enfilais ma robe de chambre, ouvris les lourds rideaux, puis la porte. Draco portait lui aussi une robe de chambre, qu'il avait dut mettre à la hâte car celle-ci était mal fermée, je pouvais voir son torse nu en dessous.

- Bon, il est où ce chat ?

Je lui indiquait la commode et il se mit à son tour à plat ventre, mit le bras sous le meuble et en ressortit le chat. Il me le mit dans les bras.

- Et pourquoi la boule de poil s'est-elle caché ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

J'ai déjà dis qu'il était plutôt mignon quant il souriait ?

- Heu... Je lui ai fait peur en me réveillant.

- C'est que tu dois faire très peur en te réveillant, répliqua-t-il en rigolant.

C'est en le fusillant du regard que je le mis à la porte, en claquant cette dernière derrière lui.

**PDV Draco**** :**

Je m'habillais et lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, il n'y avait personne. En regardant l'heure je vis qu'il était presque 10 heures, donc mon père était déjà parti travailler et ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne rentrerait qu'en fin d'après-midi. Dix minutes plus tard, Krista fit son entrée, elle me lança un regard noir avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger.

- Tu vas pas faire la tête quand même ? C'est toi qui à commencé, en me disant que tu lui avais fait... commençais-je en voulant briser la glace.

- Non je ne vais pas te faire la tête pour si peu, je ne suis plus un gamine. Mais la prochaine fois que tu dis quelque chose comme ça, ton jus de citrouille aura un goût étrange. Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, qui me fit froid dans le dos. Note à moi-même : ne jamais devenir l'ennemi de cette fille.

- Sinon, tu as trouvé un nom pour la boule de poil ? Demandais-je voulant changer de sujet.

- Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

- On va lui en trouver un, déjà c'est un mâle ou un femelle ?

- Un mâle.

Je réfléchi quelques secondes, puis dis ce qui me passé par la tête.

- Le chat ? Pompon ? Moustache ?

- Nan, je veux lui trouver un nom unique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Unique » ?

- Très drôle ! Fit-elle en me tirant la langue.

- Très mature !

Elle me fit un sourire, puis se leva.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, en plus c'est notre dernier jour de vacances, on va se baigner au lac ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, si tu veux, j'avais promis d'inviter Pansy et Blaise se baigner un de ces jours, ça te dérange s'ils viennent ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Pas du tout, de plus il faut bien que je me fasse des amis, non ?

Elle partie en courant dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Je dis à deux elfes de maison de se rendre aux manoirs Parkinson et Zabini pour convier mes amis à venir passer la journée au manoir Malfoy. Un fois que j'eus la réponse, je fis préparer un repas à emporter.

**POV Krista**** :**

Une heure plus tard tout fut près, les amis de Draco, Blaise et Pansy étaient arrivés. Nous partîmes en direction du lac. Draco et Blaise marchaient plus vite, je me retrouvais alors avec Pansy.

- C'est comment Salem ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Par rapport à ce que j'en ai lu sur Poudlard c'est très différent. Déjà c'est un institut privé pour fille. Comme nous ne somme pas beaucoup les cours se passent dans un énorme manoir.

- Un école sans mec... Bof. Fit-elle.

- Comme tu dis, mais il y a une autre école Jactatuschool qui se trouve à une centaine de kilomètre, alors ils prennent leurs balais pour venir jusque chez nous.

- Wouw, cent kilomètres le cul sur un balais, ils ont bien du courage. Rigola-t-elle.

- C'est sûr !

Je me souvenais que trop bien, de ces garçons qui venaient dans la nuit et devaient repartir peu de temps après. J'étais d'ailleurs sorti avec l'un deux, Jason McFee. Quand mon père l'avait appris – et je soupçonnais Sarah Kenzy, une camarade de dortoir, d'avoir craché le morceau – je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle de ce garçon. Dommage, il était vraiment très gentil et surtout incroyablement beau, un peu le genre beau brun mal rasé et les yeux vert... A chaque fois qu'il venait me voir, il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Je pense que Kenzy avait fait ça parce que cette peste était amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs, un matin au petit déjeuner, elle s'était retrouvée à moitié transformée en mouche, un horreur. On avait jamais retrouvé le, ou plutôt la coupable... Un souvenir très agréable.

- Tu avais un copain à ce moment là ? Demanda Pansy.

Je me tournais vers elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Bah quoi ? Jolie comme tu es, tu vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas de copain ? Je ne vais rien dire à Draco. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Décidément, je l'aime bien cette fille ! Je me penchais vers elle et baissa la voix.

- Non !

- Je sais que tu mens, tu avais un copain, je suis sur qu'il était brun et qu'il avait les yeux vert.

Je me tournais vers elle, les yeux ronds.

- Comment tu... commençais-je.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et commença à allonger le pas pour rattraper les garçons. Voyant que je la suivais de près elle se mit à courir.

- Parkinson ! Viens là tout de suite et dis moi comment tu le sais sinon je te noie et ensuite je te démembre à la petite cuillère, m'écriais-je, faisant sursauter les garçons qui me laissèrent passer, ne voulant apparemment pas se mêler de notre histoire. Un peu plus loin, elle se trouva coincée entre la rive et moi.

- Dis moi !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle d'un air innocent.

Je m'avançais avec un air beaucoup moins innocent, la pris par les épaules et fis semblant de la pousser à l'eau.

- Ok, ok ! J'abdique ! Une de mes tante travail à Jactatuschool et elle a eut vent de l'histoire après qu'un élève, il s'appelait Jason... quelque chose, est été renvoyé pour avoir fait du harcèlement à la fille d'un homme politique... Toi !

Je la regardais complètement halluciné.

- Comment ça tu as été agressée ? S'enquit Blaise.

Devant leur air perplexe, j'éclatais de rire. Cette histoire était du grand n'importe quoi.

- Pauvre Jason ! Finis-je pas dire.

- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ? Demanda Pansy de plus en plus perplexe.

- Non, pas vraiment, nous sortions juste ensemble et quand mon père l'a appris, Merlin seul sait comment, ça a dégénéré. Expliquais-je.

- Bah mon Draco, tu as intérêt à faire gaffe, sinon, tu vas te retrouver en prison pour harcèlement, rigola Blaise. Il se pris une tape derrière la tête par son ami.

Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi à rigoler, à se baigner et simplement profiter de ce dernier jour de vacances. Nous parlâmes de beaucoup de choses, je leur parlais de Salem et eux de Poudlard. Je leur appris qu'il y avait également un système de maison à Salem : sept années d'études et dans chaque année deux maisons s'affrontaient : les Blueblood (les élèves de famille de sang pur) et les Whiteblood (les élèves d'ascendance moldue, les sang-de-bourbes). Blue contre White. J'avais toujours été élevé dans la haine des moldus. Pourtant, chose que je ne dirais jamais à personne, ma meilleure amie avait été une Whiteblood, elle s'appelait Lucie Madhatter. Ma meilleure amie jusqu'à ma 5eme année. Elle habitait un quartier moldu et son immeuble a été pulvérisé par une explosion, une nuit durant les vacances. Fuite de gaz, il parait. Je l'avais appris dans les journaux, tout la famille avait péri. J'avais été anéantie par la nouvelle, c'est à partir de ce moment que je n'ai plus fait confiance en personne. D'après mes camarades j'étais devenu une personne froide et insensible, d'après ma famille j'étais devenu une vrai Hollingworth. Bizarrement auprès de Draco, Pansy et Blaise, je me sentais bien, j'avais fait tombé mon masque de froideur.

J'appris que Draco était préfet en chef et Pansy était préfète. Cette dernière me glissa à l'oreille que Draco était surnommé « le prince des Serpentard » et qu'il était vénéré par tout les Serpentard. Note à moi même : veiller pour lui à la grosseur de sa tête. Nous finîmes par parler de mon chat, passâmes un long moment à sortir des noms les plus stupides les uns que les autres, sans en trouver un qui me plaise.

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme cela avec des jeunes de mon âge. Les seuls moments où je discutais avec des jeunes à part à Salem, c'était lors des réceptions et évidemment, éclater de rire n'y était pas permis. J'avais toujours entendu dire que les Malfoy étaient des personnes froides et sans cœur. Mais c'était seulement en apparence, un statut qu'ils se donnaient pour se faire respecter. Bon, pour être honnête je n'avais jamais vu Mr et Mme Malfoy rigoler, ou même sourire, mais ils n'avaient jamais été austère ou méchant avec moi. Mes parents étaient pareils. Ne jamais sourire, sauf pour jouer les faux-cul et surtout ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

En milieu d'après-midi, le soleil se cacha derrière de gros nuages noirs, mais nous ne fûmes pas assez rapide pour éviter l'averse et c'est trempés que nous arrivâmes dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Un elfe nous apporta des serviettes et je proposais à Pansy des vêtements secs en attendant que les siens le soient, nous montâmes donc dans ma chambre. En me voyant, le chat se mit à me tourner dans les pieds en ronronnant.

- Il est trop beau. Fit Pansy en le prenant dans ses bras. Salut la boule de poil !

- Je crois que je vais l'appeler comme ça « boule de poil » c'est ce que tout le monde dit en le voyant.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit-elle en continuant de câliner boule-de-poil.

**PDV Draco**** :**

Une fois changés, Blaise et moi allâmes rejoindre les filles dans la chambre de Krista. Avec Blaise et Pansy, nous avions l'habitude de passer des journée comme celle-ci et je ne pensai pas que Krista se ferait aussi vite une place dans notre groupe. Devant les autres j'étais « le prince des Serpentard », le mec presque inaccessible, mais avec mes deux meilleurs amis, je me comportais comme un ado normal.

En arrivant devant la porte cette dernière était ouverte, signe que les filles avaient fini de se changer. Elles étaient toute les deux assises parterre à jouer avec le chat, en discutant des... Bizarr' Sisters

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Pansy, laisse Krista loin de ce groupe, me devança Blaise.

- Elle ne connait pas, il faut bien que je lui face découvrir les groupes en vogue chez nous, non ?

- NON ! Nous écriâmes Blaise et moi.

Non, il ne fallait pas. Pansy était une vrai groupie des Bizarr' Sisters et elle en parlait tout le temps avec Millicent et Daphnée... Une horreur ! Pas que je détestais le groupe, mais les voir une fois en vrai m'a suffit, c'était au bal de Noël en quatrième année, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

- Ces messieurs ne supportent pas la bonne musique, alors je te ferais écouter à Poudlard dans notre dortoir... Enfin si tu viens à Serpentard.

- Pourquoi n'y viendrait-elle pas ? Elle est de noble famille et de plus c'est un mangemort., répliqua Blaise.

- Nous verrons demain soir, mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas sûr, mon père est également un serviteur de notre maitre, pourtant il était à Serdaigle.

En fin d'après-midi, Blaise et Pansy partirent. Le repas se passa calmement, bien que mon père semblait nerveux et jeté des regards à Krista. Y avait-il un problème ? Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, il me fit venir dans son bureau.

- Draco, le maitre m'a fait passer un message pour toi, il veux que cette année tu gardes un œil sur Potter, ses amis et sur les professeurs, en particulier sur Severus. Et faire un rapport tout les mois.

- Sur Rogue ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas de question, fais juste ce qu'on te dit, me dit-il froidement.

- Oui, père.

Après avoir discuté de quelques banalités, il me demanda de faire venir Krista dans son bureau, ce que je fis.

**PDV Krista**** :**

En entrant dans le bureau, je vis Mr Malfoy appuyé contre la cheminée.

- Vous m'avez demandé Mr ?

- Oui entre Krista, assieds-toi, me dit-il en me désignant une chaise devant le bureau.

- Je pense que que tes parents t'ont dit que tu aurais des missions à faire pour le maitre ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Tu dois aussi savoir que la marque que tu as sur le bras gauche n'est pas terminée et qu'elle ne le sera que quand tu auras commis un acte digne du seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Un meurtre en somme.

Oui, je le sais, tuer quelqu'un et le dernier acte à faire pour devenir un mangemort accompli. Bien sûr la chose en elle-même ne me tentait pas trop, devenir une meurtrière n'était pas vraiment dans mes objectifs. Mais je sais aussi que je n'avais pas le choix, mon destin était déjà tracé.

- Oui un meurtre.

Je le fixais attendant la suite. Il ne voulait quand même pas que je tue quelqu'un maintenant ?

- Tant que tu seras à Poudlard tu cacheras la marque grâce un sort simple, tu demandera à Draco si tu ne le connais pas. Le maitre m'a fait passer un message pour toi. Il veut que tu surveilles Severus Rogue et Dumbledore. Il a aussi dit que tu savais quoi faire. Le maitre a dit que tu comprendrais de quoi il parle et n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

- Bien, je le ferais.

Il me regardais toujours avec suspicion, il croyait quoi, que j'allais lui dire que je pouvais simplement savoir si quelqu'un mentait ou cachait quelque chose ? Évidemment je ne pouvais pas choisir ma cible, ça vient comme ça, je ne contrôle rien.

En voyant que je ne dirais rien, il me congédia. Sachant ma valise prête, je partis me coucher tout de suite, la journée m'avait épuisée et demain, je n'avais pas la possibilité de faire une grâce matinée, à 11h, nous devions être à la gare King's Cross.

* * *

Voilà... Alors ?

Le prochaine chapitre portera sur la rentrée des Hollingworth à Poudlard...^^

a+


	6. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

_Heyy! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre..._

_Je pense qu'avec le titre vous vous doutez du thème principal du chapitre... Non ?_

_Bonne lecture :_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**** : La rentrée**

**PDV Draco**** :**

Nous arrivâmes trente minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Je montais dans le train, Krista sur mes talons. Il ne nous fallu que 10 minutes pour trouver les autres. Ils avaient réservé un compartiment. Il y avait déjà Millicent, Goyle et Theodore, qui aida Krista à hisser sa valise sur le porte-bagage. Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Quand le train démarra, Pansy et moi partîmes rejoindre les autres préfets pour le briefing de début d'année. La seule chose qui m'intéressait était de savoir qui était l'autre préfet en chef. Une grande déception quand je vis qu'il s'agissait de la sang-de-bourbe de Miss-je-sais-tout : Granger. McGonagall expliqua aux cinquième année ce qu'ils devaient savoir, puis parla à tout le monde, mais franchement je n'écoutais pas. Puis elle demanda à nous parler à Granger et moi.

Il me semble qu'elle a dit que nous avions le pouvoir sur les autres élèves et que nous devions faire respecter notre loi. Enfin en gros, à quelques mots près.

A la fin, la sang-de-bourbe parti rejoindre St-Potter and Co, sans m'adresser la parole, bizarre ! Je retournais dans mon compartiment avec soulagement. En entrant, je pris la place qu'ils m'avaient laissé sur la banquette de droite. A ma gauche se trouvaient Vincent et Gregory, et à ma droite Pansy et Krista . En face, à coté de la fenêtre Millicent, Daphné, Demetri, Blaise et Théodore. Heureusement que les compartiments étaient magique, sinon il aurait été dur d'y faire rentrer autant de monde.

- Alors Draco, qui est la nouvelle préfète en chef ? Me demanda Théodore quand je fut assis.

- Miss-je-sais-tout !

- Yes ! Fit Blaise. Envoi la monnaie.

Blaise et Théodore passait leur temps à parier, pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'était parfois, même souvent, exaspérant. De leur coté les filles parlaient des dernières modes sorcières. D'ailleurs, elles passèrent tout le voyage à parler mode, mode, musique et... mode. Vers la fin du voyage, la discussion dériva vers le top 3 des garçons les plus mignons de Poudlard. Ce qui tout de suite attira mon attention et je ne fus pas le seul. En fait tout le monde tourna la tête vers les filles.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'on va vous le dire ? S'indigna Pansy.

- Bah oui ! Répondit Blaise.

- Très bien ! Depuis le temps que vous nous harcelez avec ça. Pour commencer le top d'après des statistiques. On va du 3ème au 1er : Levis, Demetri et en première au coude à coude toi Draco et... Potter.

- Hein ? Potter ? Ahahah... Éclatais-je de rire avec les autres.

- Passons pour moi : Dorny, Levis et Blaise. Désolé Draco, tu ne fais pas parti de mes fantasmes. Annonça Pansy après avoir arrêté de rire.

Je pu nettement voir les joues de Blaise prendre un couleur cramoisie, j'étais le seul à savoir qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers la jeune fille.

- Pour moi : Capper, Demetri et Draco. Dit Daphnée en me regardant à travers ses cils. Vraiment flippant comme truc.

- et toi Milli ? Demanda Théodore, alors que la jeune fille ne disait rien.

- Heu... personne !

- Dis, le on l'a bien fait nous. Insista Daphnée.

- Si tu ne réponds pas on va penser qu'il est dans la pièce ou que c'est quelqu'un de vraiment horrible. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille se tourna vers moi avec un regard apeuré, puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Theo. Celui-ci la regardait goguenard. Millicent lui lança un regard féroce et sorti du compartiment. Theodore fit mine de se lever, mais c'est Krista qui sorti en première.

**PDV Krista**** :**

Je sorti du compartiment, pour rattraper Millicent, j'avais pu comprendre qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Theodore. Je la vis un peu plus loin dans le wagon, dans un compartiment vide.

- Millicent ça va ?

La jeune fille pleurait. Zut, qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Je la connais à peine. Pour finir je mis ma main sur son épaule.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Finis-je par demander.

- N... Non je suis amoureuse de personne !

- Je ne savais pas que le deuxième prénom de Theodore Nott était personne.

- Comment tu sais ? Fit-elle, avec un petit reniflement.

- Il s'appelle vraiment personne ? Répondis-je, en rigolant. En voyant le regard mauvais qu'elle me lança je dis : Tu lui as dit ?

- Non ! Mais il... heu... il m'a embrassé quand il est arrivé dans le compartiment, puis il a voulu dire quelque chose, mais Gregory l'a coupé. Du coup je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je réfléchi quelques secondes au problème, à la façon dont Théodore regardait Millicent, on pouvait dire qu'il ne restait pas indifférent.

- Reste là je reviens.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers notre compartiment. Une fois entrée, je me penchais vers Theodore et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Millicent est resté dans un compartiment au fond du wagon. De loin j'ai vu un garçon plutôt mignon entrer voyant qu'elle pleurait, sûrement pour la consoler.

Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un air horrifié, maintenant c'est sûr, il était dingue d'elle. Il se leva précipitamment et sorti en courant. C'est avec un grand sourire que je retournais m'asseoir.

Après le départ de Theodore, les autres se tournèrent vers moi, voulant savoir ce que je lui avait dit, pourquoi il était parti en courant et où était Millicent. Bien sûr tous avaient l'air d'avoir compris. A ces questions, je répondis que je ne savais pas où était la demoiselle, car j'étais allé aux toilettes et que Theodore devait surement avoir une envie pressente. En définitif, un mensonge des plus crédibles !

Les deux tourtereaux finirent par revenir, dix minutes avant d'arriver, main dans la main. Puis, les garçons sortirent pour que nous puissions nous changer, et inversement. Lorsque le train s'immobilisa, nous sortîmes. A coté de la gare, nous primes des calèches tirées par... rien ? Bizarre !

Enfin je vis le château. Magnifique ! Il était complètement illuminé, se découpant dans le ciel étoilé. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un lac et on voyait le château s'y refléter. J'aurais pu comparer ce château avec celui d'un conte de fée moldu que m'avait fait lire Lucie (ndla : son amie défunte) : Sandy Rillon ? Cendre Rion ? Je sais plus. Enfin la calèche s'immobilisa devant un portail surmonté par des sangliers ailés. C'est à pied que nous rejoignîmes la grande porte. Mes deux frères s'y tenaient devant une dame au visage pincé, les cheveux tirés dans un chignon serré. Je fis un grand sourire à mes petits frères, qui étaient maintenant aussi grands que moi. Avec mon mètre 65, ce n'était pas difficile. La dame, qui se trouvait être le professeur McGonagall, d'après ce que venait de me glisser à l'oreille Blaise, me fit signe de la suivre.

Le hall était, lui aussi, immense : ce château était complètement démesuré. McGonagall nous fit entrer dans une petite pièce et nous demanda d'attendre. Nous serions répartis avec les premières années. Une fois qu'elle fut sorti, je me tournais vers mes frères :

- Alors comment ça se passe au manoir sans moi ?

- Disons que ses trois dernier jours, on a évité de se mettre en avant. Répondit Gabriel.

- Faire profil bas de temps en temps c'est pas mal non plus. Termina Morgan.

Je les regardais,étonnée : c'est bien eux qui disaient ça ?

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, car une porte venait de s'ouvrir. McGonagall et un groupe de première année venaient de faire leur entrée. Elle nous fit nous regrouper puis commença son discours.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va commencer, mais avant vous serez réparti dans les différentes maisons qui composent notre école. Ces maisons seront pour vous une deuxième famille, vous y dormirez, vous y passerez vos temps libre. Elles ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse. Durant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bon résultat, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. Bien, maintenant suivez-moi.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son speech, elle nous fit sortir de la salle et nous nous retrouvâmes devant deux immenses portes. Derrière ces dernière se trouvait la grande salle. C'était magnifique. On pouvait voir quatre grandes tables où se trouvaient les élèves, une pour chaque maison. En levant la tête je vis des milliers de bougies qui flottaient sous le ciel, on aurait vraiment dit que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Mais j'avais vu dans _l'histoire de Poudlard_ qu'il s'agissait d'un plafond magique. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une autre table sur une estrade, qui faisait face aux élèves : celle des professeurs. Je pouvais sentir les regards sur moi et je suis sur qu'avec mes frères nous ne devions pas passer pour des premières années étant donné qu'on les dépassait de plus d'une tête. Sur la table au fond à gauche je vis mes amis.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'estrade où se trouvait la tables des professeurs. Un chapeau rapiécé se mit alors en mouvement et chanta. Il parla des temps troubles où se trouvait le monde magique, puis, il évoqua les principaux traits qu'il faut avoir pour entrer dans chaque maisons. Le courage et la force pour Gryffondor, la loyauté et être juste pour Poufsouffle, la patience et la sagesse pour Serdaigle et être malin et vouloir parvenir à ses fins pour Serpentard. Une fois fini, McGonagall s'avança avec un parchemin.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cette année nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves qui ne sont pas en première année. Vous serez réparti en dernier, Ajouta la prof.

Elle débuta ensuite une longue liste de noms. Chaque élève devait mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête, puis celui-ci l'envoyait dans la maison qui lui correspondait. Je vis que lorsqu'un élève était envoyé à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle les trois maisons applaudissaient. Mais lorsque c'était Serpentard, la table était la seule à applaudir. Une fois tous les élèves répartis, McGonagall changea de liste pour une beaucoup plus petite.

- Bien, maintenant pour les deux élèves de 5ème année : Hollingworth Gabriel.

Mon frère s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, ce dernier annonça :

- Gryffondor !

Hein ? Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, cette fois ci c'est sûr ils allaient se faire tuer par notre mère. Je me tournais pour chercher des yeux mes amis alors que mon frère se dirigeait vers la table des rouge et or l'air, complètement sonné. Ils me regardaient eux aussi avec un air horrifié, je pouvais facilement savoir à quoi ils pensaient : Un Hollingworth à Gryffondor ? Un vrai scandale.

- Hollingworth Morgan. Poursuivit la dame au chignon serré.

S'il vous plait, Merlin si vous existez, sauvez mes petits frères.

- Gryffondor !

Merlin... ! Cette fois tout était fini. Morgan reposa le chapeau sur le tabouret et en passant à coté de moi me mit la main sur l'épaule. Il s'assit lui aussi sous les applaudissement de la salle.

- Maintenant, une élève qui entre en dernière année : Hollingworth Krista.

Par le slip à carreau de Merlin, et si j'allais moi aussi à Gryffondor ? Mon cœur commença à battre à cent à l'heure, toutes les maisons pouvaient être accepté chez moi sauf celle de mes frères. Bien sûr Serpentard serait le mieux. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et posa l'objet qui scellerait mon destin sur ma tête.

« _Encore une Hollingworth ? » _ Fit une voix dans ma tête. « _Déjà deux à Serdaigle et deux à Gryffondor. Vous n'êtes pas faciles à placer. Je vois aussi que tu as déjà passé des serments avec des gens qui ont beaucoup d'influence ! Alors où vais-je t'envoyer ? »_

Mes yeux allaient de mes frères à Draco. Je commençais à trouver le temps long. Quand soudain le choixpeau s'écria :

**PDV Draco**** :**

Bon, il arrête le suspense le chapeau à trou?

- Serpentard !

Je soufflais un grand coup, m'apercevant que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Krista se leva avec un sourire et se dirigea vers nous sous nos applaudissement. Elle vint prendre place à coté de moi.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur à la fin que tu te retrouves avec tes frères, c'était tellement long. Dit Pansy quand la jeune fille fut assise. Et d'ailleurs je suis désolée pour eux.

- Moi aussi j'ai douté à la fin. Peut être la chapeau aimait être sur ma tête c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien fait pendant un long moment. Et mes frères vont se faire détruire par mes parents. Enfin surtout par ma mère et je ne serais pas là pour les protéger. Qu'ils soient à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard ne change rien pour moi, je les aime autant.

Elle regarda au loin essayant des les apercevoir. Pendant que le vieux fou se levait pour parler.

- Nouveaux ou anciens élèves, bienvenue, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Sur ce bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent alors sur les tables et comme tout le monde je me jetais dessus. A la fin du repas le directeur se leva à nouveau, il expliqua de nouveau le règlement et bla bla... Je fis donc abstraction de ce qu'il disait et commença à imaginer comment étaient mes quartiers en tant que préfet en chef. Je savais que j'avais un dortoir pour moi seul pas loin de la salle commune de ma maison. Une fois le discours fini je me levais et me dirigeais vers les cachots, les premières années derrière moi et mes amis à coté. Puis je m'arrêtais devant le lieu où j'allais passer l'année. Je dis bonne nuit aux autres et parti me coucher, Pansy saurait se débrouiller pour montrer le dortoir aux premières années. Moi feignant ? Non, juste fatigué par le voyage.

* * *

Voilà... =D

Alors ?

Je suis sur que vous avez douté sur la maison de Krista et ses frères!^^

Biz à dans deux semaines...


	7. Premier jour part 1

_Et oui, après quelques mois d'absence sur cette fic' je reviens en force... Enfin avec un chapitre !_

_Je n'abandonne pas, mais j'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment et je me concentre sur mon autre fic' en priorité, bien sûr quand les cours ne m'accaparent pas trop._

_Bref un chapitre assez court malheureusement, mais qui j'espère vous fera plaisir..._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**** : Premier jour (part 1)**

**PDV Krista**** :**

Une fois Draco disparu derrière le tableau de son dortoir, nous marchâmes une vingtaine de mètres afin de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards. Pansy et les autres préfets indiquèrent les dortoirs aux premières années. La salle était vaste, les couleurs dans les ton verts et argent et il y avait des canapés et fauteuils noirs un peu partout. La salle comportait surtout des couleurs froides. Mais le tout était arrangé de manière à rendre l'endroit accueillant et chaleureux.

Puis les filles m'emmenèrent vers le dortoir qu'elles se partageaient toutes les trois. La pièce était agréable et comportait quatre lits placés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Ma partie était au fond à droite. Il y avait une salle de bain à gauche en entrant, la porte se trouvait entre deux lits.

J'ouvris ma valise qui se trouvait posé sur mon lit et entrepris de la vider dans l'armoire qui m'était destinée. Je fus arrêtée dans mes mouvements par des cris suraigus. Daphné était près de moi, la main sur le cœur.

- Kriiiistaaaa ! Il est trop chou ton chaaaaat ! Dis je peux le prendre, heiiiin ?

Tournant la tête je vis qu'effectivement le chat était dans son panier de voyage. Il regardait la blonde avec des grands yeux, soit étonnés, soit effrayés. Nouvelle note à moi même : PENSER AU CHAT !

- Heu... Oui, oui vas-y.

- Hiiiiiii... Il est trop chouuuuuuu, comment il s'appelle ?

« Arrête-les-ultrasons-ou-tu-vas-tous-nous-tuer »

- Boule de poil. Fis-je.

Tout en rangeant mes affaires, je gardais un œil sur la folle qui tenait mon chat, de peur qu'elle lui arrache quelque chose vu la force qu'elle mettait pour le caresser. Pauvre bête ! Je n'avais jamais apprécié ces filles qui poussent des ultrasons à la place des cris et qui gloussent à tout bout de chant. Finalement, elle le reposa par terre quand boule de poil tenta de lui arracher un doigt. Un autre chat vient à sa rencontre.

- C'est Myron, mon chat, dit Pansy en l'attrapant, il est resté là cette été, on n'a pas réussi à l'attraper en juin dernier. Du coup j'ai de demandé à un elfe de s'en occuper pour ne pas qu'il meurt de faim.

Les filles m'expliquèrent ensuite quelques petites choses que je devais savoir sur les personnes avec qui nous partageons notre salle commune. J'appris qu'il existait une hiérarchie. Par exemple un 7ème année était plus influant qu'un 5ème année, logique ! Mais ici, cela marchait plus par rapport au prestige des familles. La personne la plus respecté était Draco Malfoy, surnommé « le prince des Serpentards », derrière lui son cercle d'ami. Un peu comme une cour ! Et étant la fiancée de monsieur le prince, j'étais placé juste en dessous de lui... Super ! Maintenant je suis une princesse. Enfin pour l'instant, je ne suis que la nouvelle puisque personne n'est censé être au courant des fiançailles.

Nous finîmes par nous coucher tout en discutant. Je m'endormis avec la grande envie de découvrir ma nouvelle école et vie le lendemain.

**PDV Draco**** :**

Premier jour de cours ! Bizarrement je n'étais pas vraiment pressé d'y être. Avant, j'adorais être le centre du monde, me pavaner, être adulé par tous. Mais maintenant que j'avais la marque du seigneur des ténèbres sur le bras, j'avais plutôt envie de partir me cacher loin. Avais-je honte de ce que j'étais devenu ?

Bon, il faut que je me bouge. Une fois habillé et coiffé (1), quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte.

- Salut Draco, me lança une Daphné, dont la jupe était trop courte pour sa sécurité. Cette fille a vraiment des jolies jambes...

- Salut Daphné, où sont les autres ?

- Je suis parti avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la salle commune, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller dans la grande salle ensemble. Lança-t-elle aguicheuse.

- J'ai promis à Blaise que je l'attendrais, alors je vais aller dans la salle commune, mais tu peux aller manger maintenant si tu as si faim que ça.

Elle me regarda outré. Cette fille faisait parti de ces filles qui ne mange presque pas et qui sont squelettique. Mais Merlin les jambes qu'elle a...

Pendant le temps où mes yeux restèrent sur ses jambes, je pouvais noter son sourire satisfait. Les autres arrivèrent firent leur apparition au bout du couloir.

- Ah ! Daphné tu es là, tu es parti tellement vite, dit Pansy, tu étais pressée ?

- Oui c'est ça ! Répondit-elle.

Je vis le regard de Blaise passer des jambes de la jeune femme à moi avec un sourire goguenard. Je haussais les épaules, pris mon sac et rejoignis le groupe pour aller manger. Une fois à table, la prof de métamorphose vient me donner les emplois du temps, que je fis passer aux autres préfets pour qu'ils les distribuent. En relevant la tête je vis que la vieille chouette parlait à Krista.

- Miss Hollingworth, puis-je vous parler en privé s'il-vous-plaît ?

**PDV Krista**** :**

Je me levais donc pour suivre le professeur je-sais-plus-comment dans son bureau.

- Miss Hollingworth, commença-t-elle une fois assise derrière son bureau. Étant nouvelle, vous ne connaissez pas le château. Bien sûr vos notes sont excellentes, mais je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous entre les cours.

Elle veut me coller une baby-sitter en gros !

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'à la fin de l'année il y a les ASPICS et je ne suis pas sûre que les cours de Salem soit exactement les mêmes qu'ici.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les livres scolaires, il y a quelques différences dans les disciplines, mais rien d'insurmontable.

- C'est pourquoi, je vous assigne une aide et je pense que le mieux sera un préfet en chef.

Bah ! Passer un peu plus de temps avec Draco ne va pas me tuer.

- Il s'agit de Miss Granger ! Continu la prof.

QUOI ?

- Quoi ?

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais une demeurée !

- Professeur, ne serait-il pas plus pratique pour moi que se soit Mr Malfoy qui m'aide plutôt que Miss Granger, étant donné qu'il est dans ma maison?

- Non, je pense qu'il est bon pour la cohésion sociale de l'école de rassembler des élèves de maisons différentes.

- Surtout Gryffondor/ Serpentard ?

- Oui, surtout Gryffondor/ Serpentard. Même si vous êtes nouvelle, je pense que vos camarades vous en ont déjà parlé. Mais je pense également que vous plus que les autres pourriez passez au dessus de cette guerre des maisons, étant donné que vos frères sont à Gryffondor.

OK, d'un coté, elle a raison, avec 'Gan et Gab' (2) dans la maison des rouges et ors, je ne peux pas me permettre de détester cette maison autant que mes homologues Serpentards. Mais bon, de là à devenir copine avec la pote du balafré...

- Bien Miss Hollingworth, Miss Granger vous attendra devant la bibliothèque à 10 heures. Maintenant, comme vous avez cours avec moi, je vous prierais de me suivre, les cours vont commencer.

Apparemment, nous n'avons pas le droit de Veto ici. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps : alors aujourd'hui on est jeudi, j'ai cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall... Bah voilà j'ai retrouvé le nom de ma tortionnaire ! Je fini à 10 heures et reprend à 14 heures... Traaaaaanquille !

Nous arrivions devant la salle de cours, presque tous les élèves étaient arrivés. Apparemment on avait cours avec les Poufsouffles. Je rejoignit mon groupe.

- Alors que te voulais la vieille pie ? Me demanda Theodore

- Comme je viens d'un autre établissement et qu'il y a des examens à la fin de l'année, je dois bénéficier d'une aide pour les cours.

- Et c'est quoi ton aide ? Fit Pansy

- La préfète en chef !

- QUOI ?

Ils me regardent avec des yeux gros comme des boules de billard.

- T'as des cours particulier avec la sang-de-bourbe ? Questionne Demetri, un air étonné et dégouté sur le visage.

Je déteste vraiment cette insulte qu'on lance sur les né moldu.

- Et bien bon courage ! Déclara Draco avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ? Depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, il est bizarre. C'est peut-être par rapport à ce que m'ont raconté les filles. Qu'il est le prince des Serpentards ? Mouais, si c'est la cas, sa tête va vite dégonfler s'il veut qu'on reste en bons termes.

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

A la fin du cours de Métamorphose -McGo a beau être une vieille harpie, c'est une bonne prof- je rejoignis la bibliothèque escortée pas Pansy et Millicent. Ne connaissant pas encore le château, je ne me risquerais pas à me promener au hasard, me perdre et mourir au fin fond d'un couloir parce que personne n'a réussi à me retrouver... Je sais j'exagère un peu. En arrivant, Granger était déjà là !

- Bon on te laisse, courage avec la sang-de-bourbe. Me dirent les filles en jetant des regards mauvais sur la jeune femme.

Je m'approchais.

- Heu... Salut, je m'appelle Krista Hollingworth.

- Hermione Granger, on y va ?

Elle avait un visage sévère. Apparemment elle non plus n'était pas très contente d'être là. Je la suivit dans la salle la plus merveilleuse que j'avais jamais vu... La Bibliothèque de Poudlard, j'avais entendu mon père et mon frère en parler, enfin plutôt en louer les louanges, mais je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi grande et garnie. Je sens que je vais vraiment me plaire ici... Granger s'assit à une table dans le fond du lieu sacré. Aurait-elle peur que l'on nous voit ensemble ?

- Bien ! Commença elle une fois que nous fumes assises, le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de voir avec toi les différences qui existent entre les cours d'ici et ceux de ton ancienne école.

- Salem.

- Quoi ?

Elle est pas très futé pour une miss-je-sais-tout.

- Mon ancienne école s'appelle Salem.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, puis nous regardâmes les cours qui différaient entre ici et Salem. Dans mon ancienne école, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était réparti en deux matières : Analyse des créatures du mal (ACM) et étude des mauvais sorts (EMS). A par ça, les autres ne changeaient pas tellement, seulement quelques notions à apprendre. Cela faisait une heure que nous travaillions. Comme je n'avais fait qu'un seul cours à Poudlard, elle me proposa de nous revoir que la semaine prochaine, que je puisse voir comment se passe chaque matière avant de continuer. Personnellement je ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité de ces cours particuliers. En sortant de la bibliothèque, je me rendis compte d'un chose.

- Heu... Granger ?

Elle se retourna et attendit que je parle.

- Je ne connais pas le château, tu pourrais m'indiquer comment trouver la grande salle, je pense que je peux retrouver ma salle commune de là-bas.

La Gryffondor eut l'air de soupirer un grand coup avant de faire demi-tour et de m'accompagner jusqu'au lieu ou je voulais me rendre. Le hall devant la grande salle était presque vide, il n'y avait que Draco et une fille de Poufsouffle, de notre année je crois, qui discutaient. En me voyant, l'éphèbe se sépara de sa... son interlocutrice, appelons la comme ça et s'avança vers moi.

- J'allais venir te chercher. Me fit-il en regardant de travers Granger qui s'en allait.

- Je vois ça ! Répondis-je en souriant à la Poufsouffle.

Draco commença à partir vers les cachots, ne voulant pas me perdre je lui emboitais donc le pas.

**PDV Draco :**

Je viens la chercher et en plus elle m'envoie paitre...

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, elle finit par prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

- Je suis toujours comme ça !

Elle me jeta un regard blasé.

- Tu te fous de moi en plus, tu n'étais pas comme ça pendant les vacances. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es pris une poutre sur la tête ?

Elle aussi elle avait remarqué ? Non pas que je ne me suis pris une poutre sur la tête, mais que je suis différent à l'école et avec les personnes qui me sont proches ? Bon OK, elle est pas stupide et moi aussi j'ai l'impression de me comporter comme un abruti...

- Il ne m'arrive rien, j'ai toujours était comme ça et si ça te va pas et bien va te faire cuire des œufs de dragon !

- Imbécile !

Elle fronça les sourcils et donna le mot de passe - nous étions arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune – et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Moi un imbécile ? Non... Enfin si, mais même sous les doloris je ne l'avouerais jamais...

* * *

_(1) Bah quoi ? Maintenant les mecs passent plus de temps dans la salle de bain à se coiffer qu'une fille (perso le truc qui me prend le plus de temps pour me coiffer le matin c'est de chauffer le lisseur...-')_

_(2) 'Gan et Gab', diminutif de Morgan et Gabriel. 'Gan se prononce comme à la fin de Morgane ! C'est un peu moche, mais je trouvais pas d'autre diminutif pour Morgan parce que franchement mor ou morg ça fait un peu glauque...-'_

_Voilà, encore un chapitre fini, la suite... je sais pas trop quand, même si mon cerveau est en pleine ébullition !*_*_

_Je suis sur le chapitre 8..._


	8. Premier jour part 2

_Oui je vous entends d'ici : « enfin !=D »_

_Voici une suite qui a mis du temps à arriver !^^_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : premier jour (partie 2)**

**PDV Krista :**

Malfoy est vraiment un abruti !

Mais quand je dis ça, je le pense sincèrement. Je réalise que ce qu'il disait au manoir n'était que des conneries censées faire plaisir à ses parents et aux miens par la même occasion. Une façade pour faire croire au petit garçon parfait. Juste un fils à papa ! Pour une fois Octavius, mon frère n'avait pas tord...

***¤*¤*FLASH BACK*¤*¤***

- Les Malfoy sont des gens perfides et ils ont soif de pouvoir. Ils ne profiteront de toi que parce que tu es une Hollingworth et parce que notre père est le bras droit du ministre de la magie des États-Unis. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est l'argent et que les gens se mettent à genoux devant eux ! Si le seigneur des ténèbres n'existait pas, c'est Lucius Malfoy qui le remplacerait, ça j'en suis sûr. Me dit Octavius juste avant que l'on parte pour le manoir Malfoy.

- Écoute, garde tes préjugés pour toi ! Ais-je répondu en tournant les talons.

***¤*¤*FIN FLASH BACK*¤*¤***

J'arrivais devant la salle de Potion, où nous avions cours avec les Gryffondors, Toujours de mauvais poil, en colère contre mon _charmant_ fiancé. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais noter que lui aussi avait l'air morose, tant mieux ! Les autres restaient en retrait, apparemment, il avaient remarqué la petite tension entre Malfoy et moi. Je m'appuyait contre le mur, il y avait des gens à coté de moi, mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder dans quelle maison ils étaient et franchement je m'en fichais comme de la couleur des chaussettes que portait Dumbledore hier avant de se coucher ! Demetri s'approcha de moi pour me le faire remarquer.

- Krista, je sais pas ce que tu as, mais viens avec nous ou tu vas finir par faire peur aux petits lionceaux. Dit-il en essayant de faire de l'humour.

A un autre moment peut-être aurais-je fait un effort pour rigoler à sa blague puérile, mais là ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Fous-moi la paix Demetri. Lui lançais-je avec un regard noir.

Quelques personnes rigolèrent, mais je ne pus dire s'il s'agissait de Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

- Apparemment la nouvelle copine de la fouine n'aime pas grand monde.

En relevant la tête je vis que la réplique venait du roux que j'avais vu au chemin de traverse et qui devait être un lèche-botte de Potter. Je le toisais avec un des regard les plus noirs que j'avais en réserve. Je le vis pâlir.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? M'énervais-je. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de ce qui te regarde ? Ta vie est si insignifiante que tu ne peux t'empêcher de te mêler des conversations qui ne te concernent pas ?

Je vis qu'il devenait rouge, jusqu'aux oreilles. Pas de chance pour lui j'étais énervée et c'est sur lui que j'allais passer mes nerfs. Je me mis lentement face au rouquin.

- Si t'as un problème avec moi, vas-y dis le moi, je t'écoute ! Lançais-je, d'un ton de plus en plus froid.

Comme il ne répondait pas, j'eus un rire hypocrite.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, aucun courage, retourne te cacher derrière ton crétin de balafré.

- Retires ce que tu viens de dire ! Intervint Granger.

Je me tournais vers elle.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas enlever des points à Serpentard et me coller ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Tout le monde se figea, pensant à l'arrivé du maître des potions. Mais non c'était des Gryffondors. Voyant la scène, ils vinrent se placer à coté de leurs amis. Je me rendis compte que les rouge et or avaient beau être des inconscients qui se jetaient tête baissée dans les problèmes, on pouvait voir qu'ils aidaient leurs amis. En fait j'étais seul en face d'une bande de Gryffondor. Les Serpentards étaient restés en retrait. En observant les rouges et or devant moi, j'en reconnu un, le garçon avec qui j'étais sorti à Salem, ce même garçon qui du jour au lendemain avait disparu des États-Unis.

**PDV Draco** :

L'expression du visage de Krista avait changé instantanément lorsque son regard s'était posé sur l'un des Abrutis qui se trouvaient devant elle.

- McFee ?

Le ton de sa voix s'était adouci.

- Tiens Hollingworth, ravie de te revoir. Tu te souviens de mon nom ? J'en demandais pas autant.

Depuis quand le discret McFee parlait ? Enfin que je dis discret, je crois bien que depuis qu'il est à Poudlard je l'ai jamais entendu ouvrir la bouche. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à être surpris, les autres de sa maison le regardait interloqué.

- Pourquoi j'aurais oublié ton nom ?

- Après ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux ans, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en souviendrais. Cria-t-il.

- Je t'ai rien d...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, on ne crie pas dans les couloirs Mr McFee.

Rogue venait d'arrivé, comme tout le monde était concentré sur la conversation entre Krista et McFee, personne n'avait fait attention à l'arrivée du professeur. Je pris mon sac et entrais dans le salle pour m'assoir à ma place habituelle à coté de Blaise. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, je me tournais vers mon voisin de table.

- Krista connait McFee ?

- Apparemment, mais je savais pas. D'ailleurs j'ai beau tout savoir sur tout ce qu'il se passe dans Poudlard, je dois dire que je suis choqué, j'avais jamais entendu ce mec parler.

- Moi non plus et je crois qu'on est pas les seuls.

Autour de nous, les gens jetaient des regards, qu'ils pensaient discret, au Gryffondor soit disant muet jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas muet, il lançait bien des sorts en enchantement, mais toujours à voix basse.

Mais pourquoi je pense à lui comme ça ? (1) Je m'en fout de savoir si ce mec parle ou non, par contre j'aimerais en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Krista...

**PDV Krista** :

Le choc ! Jason est ici... Apparemment il m'en veut pour quelque chose que j'ignore. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous étions encore ensemble, il était reparti après que nous ayons passé la nuit ensemble à Salem. Deux jours plus tard j'avais reçu une lettre de lui où il était écrit :

_Tu as raison, le mieux c'est qu'on en reste là_

_Adieu_

_Jason McFee_

Puis silence radio, plus aucune nouvelle. Un de ses amis m'avait dit qu'il était parti un soir sans donner d'explication et plus personne ne l'avait revu. Il faut évidemment que je le croise ici à Poudlard, mon existence est vraiment faite de chose des plus étonnantes.

Je finis par essayer de me concentrer sur ma potion. S'agissant du premier cours, je ne voulais pas passer pour une nulle devant le parrain de mon fian... de l'autre abruti !

Tiens en parlant de lui, je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et il était avec presque tous les autres en train de reluquer McFee... Même le professeur Rogue ! Il y a vraiment des choses à Poudlard qui me paraissent insensées.

En sortant de la salle à la fin du cours, je vis un regroupement de Gryffondor, avec au centre McFee. Ils regardaient dans ma direction. Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule, en tournant la tête je vis que c'était Pansy.

- Je te jure que je savais pas que s'était lui ton ex, sinon je te l'aurais dit. Me chuchota-t-elle.

Je me tournais vers elle et lui fit un sourire.

- Je sais, t'inquiète.

Je commençais à me diriger vers la salle d'histoire de la magie, mon dernier cours de la journée, quand quelqu'un me retint par le bras. C'était Jason.

- Je peux te parler.

Tiens, je croyais qu'il n'avait plus rien à me dire ?

- Pas maintenant j'ai cours, mais après si tu veux avant le diner.

- 18h30 devant la grande salle.

Puis il tourna les talons, en reprenant ma route, je croisais le regard de Dra... Malfoy. Ses yeux brulaient de curiosité, je m'en réjouit intérieurement, car mon visage resta impassible face à lui. Un Hollingworth ne montre jamais ses sentiments, qu'ils soient positifs ou non.

Je découvris alors pour la première fois de ma vie, la personne la plus soporifique du monde, j'ai nommé le professeur Binns. Moi qui ai toujours été une élève studieuse, je me suis endormie en cours ! Mais bon, en y regardant bien je n'étais pas la seule, même les Serdaigles de suivaient pas, sauf peut-être le mec à lunette là-bas... A non, il s'amuse à faire des trous dans son parchemin avec sa plume. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à mon père comment il faisait en cours d'histoire de la magie... Peut-être que ce fantôme n'était pas là à cette époque ? Il faudrait que je regarde à la bibliothèque si il y a un livre sur... C'était quoi le sujet ? La guerre des gobelins je crois, mais laquelle ? Parce qu'il y en a eu au moins une centaine ces deux derniers siècles. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Granger ? Ouais, je vais faire ça, demander à Granger comment elle fait pour suivre ou lui demander quel livre emprunter pour réviser.

A 18h25, j'étais devant la grande salle, comme l'avait demandé Jason McFee... Depuis quand j'obéis aux ordres des mecs, excepté mon père et les profs bien sûr ? Je reste toujours la gentille fille parfaite et obéissante.

- Viens ! Me dit-il.

Il me conduisit dans un couloir et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva. C'était une salle, peut-être une ancienne salle de cours inutilisée depuis quelques décennies. Je m'assis sur une table et attendit que Jason prenne la parole.

- J'ai une question qui me tourne dans la tête depuis un bon moment. C'est pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Fais quoi ?

- Te fous pas de moi Hollingworth.

- Jason, je ne me fous pas de toi, je te le jure. Franchement c'est pas moi qui suis partie, c'est toi et tu m'as même envoyé un petit mot pour me le dire.

- Quoi ? Mais je t'ai jamais envoyé de mot, c'est même toi qui me l'a interdit.

- Je t'ai jamais dit ça ! Attends, racontes-moi ce qui c'est passé.

- Après avoir passé la nuit à Salem avec toi, je suis rentré avec les autres, comme d'habitude. Le soir tu es venu me voir à Jactatuschool avec ton père et...

- Mon père ? Attends c'est n'importe quoi, mon père n'a jamais su qu'on sortait ensemble, sinon il t'aurait...

- Fait renvoyer ? Mais c'est ce qu'il a fait. Ensuite tu m'as fait un joli discours comme quoi j'étais qu'un raté et pas digne de souiller la noble sang pur que tu es. Le tout avec une voix très snobe.

- Mes parents ! Ma mère et moi avons presque la même voix que moi, seulement nous ne nous exprimons pas de la même manière. Elle a du prendre du polynectar. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas moi, je ne t'aurais pas fait ça, jamais ! J'ai trop de respect pour toi.

- Je te crois, je n'ai jamais réussi à croire que cela soit vrai. J'en ai même arrêté de parler, d'ailleurs ça a du leur faire un choc que je parle autant aujourd'hui. Rigola-t-il.

- Même le professeur Rogue te regardait de travers.

- Au fait, que viens-tu faire ici ? Me demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Disons que mon père a décidé de me changer d'école, mais pourquoi il l'a fait, je n'en sais rien. Par contre tu peux être sûr que je vais lui toucher quelques mots au sujet de... notre rupture.

Il me sourit et il était toujours aussi beau.

- Bon Kiki, on va manger ?

Je me stoppais et me tournais vers lui.

- Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et je te montre pourquoi on m'a envoyé à Serpentard ! Grondais-je.

Ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rire.

Nous arrivâmes ensemble dans la grande salle, ce qui surpris un grand nombre de personne, si ce n'est toute la salle. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et je le suivis.

- Heu ta table c'est de l'autre coté. Me chuchota-t-il.

- Je vais voir mes frères.

Il continua son chemin et s'assit avec ses amis, je m'arrêtais une fois arrivée au niveau des jumeaux.

- C'est pas ta table ici. Dit un garçon, cinquième ou sixième année, je ne saurais dire.

- Merci, j'avais pas remarqué. Vous deux, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à vous demander. Alors ne partez pas en courant à la fin du repas.

Puis je parti rejoindre les miens, sans oublier de lancer au passage un joyeux « bon appétit Jazz » à Jason qui fit, à mon plus grand plaisir, recracher son jus de citrouille au lèche-botte roux.

**PDV Draco**** :**

J'ai cru m'étouffer quand j'ai vu Krista entrer dans la grande salle avec la carpe de Gryffondor et encore plus quand elle lui fit un grand sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Weasmoche est bizarre, il vient de cracher le contenu de son verre dans son assiette. Elle vint s'assoir à coté de Pansy et lui chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille qui les fit rire.

- Krista, que faisais-tu avec la carpe ? Demanda Demetri.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui ?

- McFee, on l'appelle la carpe parce qu'on ne l'avait jamais entendu parler.

- Oh, lui, il m'a demandé un truc pour le cours de potion. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre je ne le connais pas.

- Krista, il faut absolument que je te fasse écouter une chanson. Coupa Pansy avant que Demetri est eu le temps de parler.

Elle allait répondre dans soudain elle se leva.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Questionna Millicent.

- Pas faim !

Et elle s'en alla.

- Elle a quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Mais rien qui ne te concerne Draco. Me répondit Pansy.

- Toi, tu es au courant de quelque chose que tu ne veux pas nous dire. Dit Blaise

- Peut-être, peut-être pas ! Répondit-elle énigmatique.

Une fois le repas finit, nous rentrâmes à la salle commune. Krista était là, assise à une table, un parchemin devant elle.

- Tu étais où ? Lui demanda Pansy.

- Il fallait que je demande un truc à mes frères.

- Tu écris à qui ? Fit Daphnée.

Nous nous assîmes autour de la table et chacun sorti un devoir qu'il avait à faire.

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

- Rooh, aller, fais voir

- Fiche moi la paix

- S'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Oh ! Je sais, tu écris à ton copain.

Je relevais la tête pour voir la réaction de Krista, mais elle resta impassible.

- Voilà c'est ça, j'écris à mon copain. Alors maintenant, fou moi la p...

Mais, elle n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase que le parchemin s'envola pour atterrir dans la main de la blonde aux magnifiques jambes.

- Greengrass ! S'écria krista.

Sa voix était tellement froide qu'elle en fit trembler les premières années. La dite Greengrass était en train de lire la lettre avec un grand sourire de vainqueur, qu'elle perdit instantanément. Elle rendit le parchemin en s'excusant.

**PDV Krista**** :**

Non mais quelle garce. Cette lettre ne la concernait pas, elle était adressé à mes parents auxquels je demandais plus amples informations sur l'affaire de polynectar à Salem...

* * *

(1) Il est peut être devenu Gay ?

_Voilà ! Alors ?_


	9. Pour une histoire de Polynectar

_Voici la suite, avec un peu d'avance..._

_Mais c'est pas sûr que je puisse écrire avant un petit moment (exam' l'oblige...)_

**Chapitre 9**** : Pour une histoire de Polynectar**

**PDV : Krista**

La lettre enfin rédigée, j'entrepris de me rendre à la volière pour l'envoyer. Évidemment, le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder et je ne savais pas où elle était. C'est pourquoi je demandais à quelqu'un de bien vouloir m'accompagner. Demetri se proposa, mais c'est Draco qui obtint le mot de la fin.

- Je suis le préfet-en-chef, si on croise un prof, je serais plus en mesure que toi d'expliquer ma présence dans le couloir, à une heure du couvre-feu.

Puis il se leva et m'attendit. Nous marchâmes pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Tu vas continuer à me faire la tête encore longtemps ?

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, je ne te fais pas la tête, j'évite seulement de t'adresser la parole, pour ne pas te mettre une claque.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de toute cette violence ?

Je le regardais d'un air blasé.

- T'es blond ou quoi ?

- Je te rappelle au passage que toi aussi tu es blonde ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

Ah ! Oui je ne vous ai pas dit : je suis blonde (1)! Je suis petite, 1m55, la plus petite des Hollingworth.

- Parce que tu as changé depuis hier, tu n'es plus le même. Maintenant tu es arrogant, snob, tu fais toujours la tête. Franchement je te connais depuis à peine trois jours et je ne te supporte plus.

Il me lança un regard noir.

- Va falloir que tu fasses avec.

Puis il se tut et accéléra l'allure, comme il mesurait au moins 1m80, il me distança facilement. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la volière et je pus envoyer ma lettre, sur le retour, il reprit la parole :

- Elle est adressée à qui cette lettre si importante ?

- Mes parents !

**PDV Draco :**

Je dus blanchir légèrement, car elle me regarda bizarrement. Envoyait-elle une lettre à ses parents pour se plaindre de mon comportement ? Si s'était le cas, aux prochaines vacances j'aillais morfler...

Je décidais de reprendre la conversation, elle n'allait quand même pas bouder parce que je la snobe ? Blaise et Pansy n'y avaient jamais tenu rigueur !

- Que penses-tu des cours ?

- Pas grand chose, ce n'est que mon premier jour.

Ensuite j'eus beau essayer de lui parler, soit elle ne répondait pas, soit c'était par monosyllabe. Je finis donc par laisser tomber.

Durant la semaine qui passa, nous ne nous adressâmes pas vraiment la parole. Seulement pour se dire bonjour, bonne nuit ou autres choses basiques et bien sûr toujours en présence d'autres personnes susceptible d'entendre la conversation.

**PDV Krista :**

Une semaine que les cours avaient commencés. Une semaine que je ne parlais plus à Draco.

Pansy était une fille géniale et pleine de ressource, très gentille, mais seulement entre nous, sinon c'était une vrai peste avec les autres. Millicent était toujours discrète, elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Theodore, son petit ami depuis le jour de la rentrée. Grâce à moi bien sûr ! Quand à Daphné, comment dire... c'est Daphné ! On va dire que moins je la vois, mieux je me porte.

Mes parents ne m'avaient toujours pas répondu. Soit ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, soit ils n'avaient ''pas le temps''. Bref pour l'instant j'avais rendez-vous avec Granger, je me rendis donc à la bibliothèque, comme convenu. Je savais maintenant comment m'y rendre depuis ma salle commune, c'était l'endroit que j'avais le plus fréquenté en dehors de ma chambre. Elle était déjà là, assise à la même table, au fond, mais cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait avec elle Potter, deux roux et une blonde avec des radis aux oreilles... Des radis ? C'est le balafré qui me vit en premier. Je respirais un grand coup et décidais de faire ma sociable.

- Granger, tu viens ?

J'ai pas non plus dit que j'allais être polie. Elle se retourna en m'entendant l'appeler.

- Ah oui, le soutien.

Je pus noter le petit sourire ironique sur le visage de Weasmoche.

- J'ai pas finit mon devoir, ça te dérange d'attendre dix minutes ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je soufflais un grand coup pour me calmer et sorti mon plus beau sourire commercial.

- Si tu veux, mais pas deux minutes de plus, j'ai d'autres chose à faire. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant à coté d'elle. Donc en face de Potter et son pote. La fille avec des radis aux oreilles était assise de l'autre coté de Granger.

Ils me regardaient tous étrangement.

- Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

Ils détournèrent tous le regard et reprirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes trois personnes virent s'assoir à la table. Mes frères, qui souriaient, et un autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas, lui me regardait méchamment.

- Alors t'as reçu la réponse ? Demanda Morgan.

Une semaine plus tôt, je leur avais demandé s'ils étaient au courant pour l'affaire du Polynectar, contre mon ex-petit copain. Ils ne savaient rien, mais ils avaient entendu parler de ça par Octavius.

- Non, toujours pas.

- T'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien répondre un jour, sinon, tu verras avec eux aux prochaines vacances.

- Gab' tu sais très bien que je rentre pas, je vais chez... l'autre abruti ! Repris-je, je ne voulais pas que les Gryffondors sachent que j'allais chez les Malfoy.

Les jumeaux rigolèrent.

- C'est pas faux ! Je crois qu'on aurais vraiment du faire sauter le manoir cet été.

Je lançais un regard noir à Gabriel.

- Gabriel Thomas Hollingworth, si je te revois avec ne serais-ce un pétard dans tes poches, tu vas le regretter tout le reste de ta vie.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma précipitamment.

- Yes, my lord !

Puis il se leva et lança.

- C'est pas moi, c'est Morgan qui a les pétards dans sa poche.

Avant de partir en courant, suivit de près par son jumeau.

- Bande de sales gamins. Marmonnais-je

- Tes frères me rappellent une autre paire de jumeaux. Dit Hermione.

- Les jumeaux Weasley, hein ?

- Tu les connais ? Me demanda Potter.

- Franchement qui n'est jamais allé à ''Weasley, farces pour sorcier facétieux'' ?

- Je ne savais pas que les Vipères se rendaient dans de tel lieux !

La voix venait de derrière moi, je vis les autres se figer, attendant ma réaction. Mais j'avais reconnu la voix.

- Et ton frère ?

Jason s'assit en face de moi, à coté de Potter.

- Mouais... T'as raison, mon frère n'irait pas.

Je sentais les regards de la table sur nous.

- McFee, arrêtes de parler, tu nous fais peur, on a pas l'habitude. Dis le roux

- Il en faut peu pour effrayer les Gryffondors et ça se dit plus le grand ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres.

Potter me lança un regard noir.

- C'est vrai que les Serpentards sont plus courageux. Rigola Jason.

- J'ai pas dit ça non plus, Jason. Bon Granger, t'as finit ?

Ayant finit, elle ramassa ses affaires et nous allâmes nous assoir plus loin. Nous regardâmes alors les cours que nous avions fait durant la semaine. Elle m'expliqua comment arriver à suivre en histoire de la magie, c'est-à-dire, quels livres prendre pour réviser.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Jason ? Me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je la regardais avec suspicion, il est où le piège dans sa question ?

- C'est forcé que tu le connaisses, il ne parlait qu'à très peu de gens avant et il ne parle jamais de lui. Et puis le fait qu'une Serpentard et un Gryffondor s'envoient des fleurs gentiment, c'est quand même à se poser des questions.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Heu... Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que heu... rougit-elle.

Trop forte, en plus le tout est en harmonie avec sa cravate. J'allais répliquer quant un certain blond débarqua devant notre table. Derrière lui, je vis les Gryffondors bouger près à intervenir s'il s'en prenait à leur amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je, voyant qu'il ne parlait pas.

- Tu peux venir, il faut que je te parle.

- C'est pas le bon moment, tu vois pas que je travaille ?

Il soupira exaspéré et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Très bien, tu viens avec moi à Pré-au-lard, samedi ?

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien, arrêtes de faire l'idiote.

- Je fais ce que je veux Malfoy ! Pansy m'a proposé d'y aller avec elle, mais je vais m'arranger. Maintenant tu es gentil, tu me laisses travailler.

Il allait se retourner, mais lança quand même une pique à Granger au passage.

- Bon je retourne à la salle commune, il y a trop de sang-de-bourbe, ici.

Et il parti

- Abruti ! Grognais-je pour moi même.

La jeune fille en face de moi me regardait étrangement, elle avait le teint pale.

- Je croyais que tu étais la nouvelle petite copine de Malfoy ?

- Alors je ne suis pas au courant. Je vais voir si je trouve le livre dont tu me parlais.

Je me levais précipitamment et parti dans les rayonnages. J'étais en colère contre Draco parce que s'était un idiot prétentieux et parce que je ne supportais pas qu'on traite les gens de ''sang-de-bourbe''. Cela me rappelais trop Lucie, ma meilleur amie qui m'avait quitté, il y a deux ans... Le trop plein de souvenir me fit venir les larmes aux yeux, que j'essuyais rageusement avec la manche de la robe. Une fois le livre trouvé, je retournais m'assoir. En m'asseyant, je croisais le regard de Jason. Il me fit un sourire, se leva. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Lucie me manque aussi.

Jason était la seule personne qui savait tout de moi, il connaissait également Lucie car elle était sa cousine, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que j'étais sorti avec ce garçon.

***¤*¤*FLASH-BACK*¤*¤***

- Krista, il faut absolument que je te présente quelqu'un.

- Lucie, je travaille ! J'ai mon devoir à rendre pour demain.

Les deux adolescentes étaient dans la salle d'étude. Une blonde et l'autre Brune. Une aux yeux vert, l'autre bleu. Par contre, elles étaient toutes les deux petites, abordaient la même coiffure : les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et une frange.

Il n'y avait personne autour des jeune filles, d'ailleurs personne ne devait les voir ensemble. Cela était interdit, les Whiteblood et les Blueblood ne devaient pas se fréquenter.

- Rôôô, mais, fais pas ta tête de linotte, les garçons de Jactatuschool sont là !

- Ah oui et Jason, ton cousin est là et tu veux me le présenter. Lui dit la blonde Krista.

Lucie la regarda avec des grands yeux.

- Mais comment tu sais ?

- Luc' ça fait deux ans que tu me parles de lui tout les jours et une semaine que tu dis qu'il va venir aujourd'hui.

Lucie la regarda en souriant.

- Bah, pourquoi tu es encore là alors ? Demanda-t-elle à Krista.

La blonde haussa les épaules en souriant et se leva pour suivre sa meilleure amie. Le manoir de Salem était désert à cette heure-ci. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Après dix minutes de course folle dans le parc, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin devant la vieille grange, ensorcelé, il y a fort longtemps, pour que les personnes non désirées n'y viennent pas. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment paraissait lugubre et complètement abandonné, mais une fois dedans, on se sentait comme chez soit. Tout y était reposant, des bougies flottaient partout pour éclairer, les fauteuils avaient été emmené, ainsi que des cousins... Dans la pièce se trouvait deux adolescents, deux garçons, du même âge que les jeunes filles. L'un roux et l'autre brun, Lucie s'approcha du brun et le serra dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers le deuxième pour l'embrasser. Krista s'adressa alors au garçon.

- Je suppose que tu es Jason.

- Tu supposes bien et toi tu es Krista.

Elle lui sourit, il s'approcha et lui fit un baise-main.

- Enchanté Krista, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi...

***¤*¤*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*¤*¤***

Face à ces souvenirs, les larmes me revinrent aux yeux. Je me mordis donc très fort la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer ici. En fait, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré, il avait fallu que je revois Jason pour que cette tension accumulée durant ces deux années éclate.

Granger nous regardait les yeux pleins de points d'interrogation (2). La miss-je-sais-tout avait besoin de tout savoir. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration je remis mon masque de froideur et me levais.

- Je dois partir, salut Jason... Granger ajoutais-je avec un hochement de tête.

Arrivé dans mon dortoir, une surprise, enfin si on peu dire ça, m'attendait... Le hibou grand-duc de ma mère...

* * *

_(1) Photo des personnages sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil)_

_(2) Ouais, moi aussi je les vois les points d'interrogation...!xD_

_Voilà, un chapitre un peu court !_

_Bizz a++_


	10. Au pays des bisounours

_Du retard, moi ? Non... !_

_Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est celui du BAC-blanc et du manque d'inspiration ! _

_Même si ce chapitre est court j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !=D_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** : ****Au pays des bisounours tout est rose bonbon ?**

**PDV Krista :**

Enfin, il était là, le hibou grand duc de ma mère, une semaine que je l'attendais. Mais maintenant je n'avais pas envie de l'ouvrir, peur de voir son contenu. Que contenait-elle ? La vérité ou encore un mensonge ?

Je détachais donc la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau et lui ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse aller se reposer à la volière. J'allais ouvrir l'enveloppe quand Millicent entra :

- On te cherche partout depuis une heure, on pensait que tu étais à la bibliothèque, mais Granger nous a dit que tu étais partie.

-J'avais fini, alors je suis venu me reposer.

-Tu viens manger ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Une fois la lettre rangée dans le tiroir de ma commode, je suivis Millicent jusqu'à la grande salle.

**PDV Draco :**

Krista venait d'entrer dans la grande salle et vint s'assoir en face de moi, comme elle le faisait depuis le jour de la rentrée, même si on ne s'adressait pas la parole. Par contre, je voyais bien qu'elle semblait soucieuse et bien sûr je me sentais inutile. Mais bon d'un autre coté si elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait des problèmes, je l'aurais peut-être aidée. Chose que je ne ferais pas avec Weasmoche, surtout avec Weasmoche ! Je crois que ce pauvre mec n'a pas encore comprit comment il fallait s'y prendre avec les filles, en fait moi non plus... Mais on ne peut pas comparer un sang-pur avec un traitre à son sang. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire avec Krista ?

- ...co !

J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées.

- Draco !

Je clignais des yeux en voyant une main qui me faisait coucou. Il y a vraiment des choses bizarre à Poudlard ! En y regardant de plus près, je vis que la main était reliée au bras de Krista.

- Bon tu viens ? Tout le monde a déjà fini et est parti, tu es le dernier. Me dit-elle.

Effectivement à par les première et deuxième années tout les Serpentards étaient partis. Comment avais-je pu me déconnecter de la réalité aussi longtemps ? Apparemment, j'avais eu le réflexe de manger, je devais avoir l'air de faire la tête « pour changer » aurais dit Pansy.

En reprenant mes esprit, je me levais et rattrapais Krista dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne avec toi à Pré-au-lard ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre pour nous demander de le retrouver là-bas à 14h.

- Je resterais le matin et le midi avec les filles, tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ?

- Disons 13h30 devant le bureau de poste, c'est le bâtiment le plus simple à trouver, c'est le plus haut.

- Très bien ! Je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire ! Dit-elle en s'éclipsant une fois dans la salle commune.

Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais les filles et surtout celle-ci. Un coup elles nous parlent, un coup on doit ressembler à une bouse de dragon !

**PDV Krista :**

Raaaaaaaa... Les mecs, ils sont vraiment incompréhensible, depuis une semaine, il ne m'adresse plus la parole et aujourd'hui il me répond comme si rien ne s'était passé et il m'invite à Pré-au-lard, en plus c'est pas de sa propre initiative.

Mais passons, pour l'instant je n'avais qu'un seule chose en tête, lire la lettre de mes parents, enfin de ma mère... Lettre qui n'est plus dans le tiroir de la table de chevet où je l'avais rangé avant d'aller manger. A la place, un cheveu blond platine qui ne m'appartenait pas...

- _Revelio identiti _! Lançais-je, plus qu'énervée, cette sale peste allait savoir ce que ça faisait de s'en prendre à Krista Hollingworth !

**PDV Draco :**

Franchement, un jour quelqu'un m'a dit « ne jamais énerver une fille ! » mais je sais plus qui m'a dit ça. Une chose est sûr : à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'y manquerais pas !

Nous – c'est-à-dire : Theo, Blaise et moi – étions affalés dans les fauteuils près de la chemisée, avantage des 7ème années, à discuter Quidditch et fille. Du coin de l'œil je voyais les filles, qui étaient de l'autre coté de la pièce, en train de se disputer, apparemment pour une lettre que Daphné tenait dans ses mains. Alors que le ton montait entre Pansy et Daphné, cette dernière lâcha l'enveloppe comme si elle l'avait brulée. La dite lettre traversa la pièce pour se trouver dans les mains de Krista. Elle était rouge de colère et si ses yeux avaient pu lancé des avada, toutes les personnes sur sa route aurait été instantanément anéanties. Elle s'approcha lentement de l'autre fille, sans se presser, ce qui la rendait encore plus menaçante.

La salle commune entière retenait son souffle, personne n'osait bouger, mais tous avaient hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers les autres, Theodore et Blaise s'étaient redressés comme moi afin d'intervenir avant qu'il n'y ai un meurtre. Dans le silence quasiment religieux de la pièce, la voix de Krista éclata comme un coup de tonnerre.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que fouiller dans les affaires des autres pouvait t'attirer des gros ennuis ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser trainer tes affaires si tu ne veux pas qu'on y touche.

- Seulement, j'avais rangé cette lettre et tu ne pouvais pas tomber dessus, sauf en fouillant. Et pas de chance pour toi tu as laissé trainer un cheveux, _blondasse_ !

Daphné me lança un regard comme pour savoir si je la regardais bien, puis elle s'approcha de Krista en relevant la tête.

- Toi aussi tu es une blondasse ! Alors pourquoi ça ne serait pas tes cheveux ?

- Parce que contrairement à toi, moi j'ai des neurones et utiliser un sortilège d'identité afin de savoir à qui il appartenait est facile.

La jeune femme blanchi légèrement mais reprit d'un ton mauvais, se croyant supérieure.

- Je sais que cette lettre est une lettre d'amour de la carpe des Bouffondors ! De toute façon tu n'es qu'une salope qui préfère ces bouffons à des gens bien comme nous ! Cracha Daphné.

Puis il y eu un silence de mort dans la salle, même moi je n'osais plus respirer. Soudant Krista éclata de rire.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment être quelqu'un de bien ? Lui dit-elle. Tu es juste superficielle et mesquine, on pourrait même utiliser le qualificatif de ''Pouffe'' pour te décrire. Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais que dire ce qu'il en est. De plus mes fréquentations ne te regardent pas. Si tu veux savoir ce Gryffondor comme tu dis est l'héritier d'une des plus grande famille sorcière des États-Unis, plus puissante que la tienne ne sera jamais. Mon courrier te regarde encore moins, mais tes parents seraient peut-être ravis de savoir que leur fille vole le courrier que mes parents m'envoient. Une fois déjà tu a essayé de me prendre une lettre qui m'appartenait.

Greengrass était tellement pâle que les fantômes auraient pu la prendre pour l'une des leur.

- Oh ! Et si tu touche encore une foi à mes affaires, ne serais-ce que pour prendre un mouchoir, tes cheveux auront du soucis à se faire !

D'un coup de baguette magique, les cheveux de Daphné devinrent rose bonbon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cette couleur devrait partir d'ici deux ou trois jours. Et inutile d'aller à l'infirmerie, on ne pourra rien pour toi, c'est un sort de ma composition.

Furieuse et humilié, la fille au cheveux rose sorti de la salle suivit par deux autres filles donc le nom m'échappait complètement.

**PDV Krista :**

Super j'avais maintenant un mal de tête horrible à cause de cette sale p... Bon j'avais la lettre et j'allais enfin pouvoir la lire.

Après avoir vérifié que Greengrass ne l'avait pas ouverte, je me tournais pour rejoindre ma chambre; C'est là que je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait.

-Quoi ? Lançais-je.

Tous se détournèrent et reprirent leur occupation. Une fois dans ma chambre je me posais sur mon lit et lançais un sort sur les rideaux pour empêcher quiconque de les ouvrir. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je commençais la lecture de la lettre :

_Krista,_

_En t'inscrivant à Poudlard, je ne pensais pas que le jeune McFee y était également scolarisé. Ta mère ne sait rien de cette affaire et je te demanderais donc de ne pas ébruiter cette information. Pour ma part, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que tu entretiennes une relation avec ce garçon. Cette affaire de Polynectar, comme tu l'appelles dans ta lettre vient du coté de Mr McFee senior, le grand-père de Jason. Je n'ai jamais été mis au courant, ce que je sais vient du fait que j'ai eu une conversation avec cet homme il y a maintenant trois jours. D'après Mr McFee senior, ma fille n'était pas assez bien pour son petit fils._

_Il n'y a qu'une seule question dont je n'ai pas eu de réponse c'est : comment ont-ils réussi à se fournir un cheveux de toi pour réaliser cette potion. C'est pourquoi je vais faire ouvrir une affaire par un détective du ministère, dans le plus grand secret bien sûr. On ne touche pas un un Hollingworth, jamais !_

_Sur ce, je te laisse à tes cours et tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. J'espère que ce que je t'avais raconté quand tu étais petite se révèle comme tu te l'étais imaginé._

_Sincèrement,_

_Marcus Hollingworth_

Voilà tout était dit, ça avait été un choc de reconnaître l'écriture de mon père à la place de celle de ma mère comme je m'y attendais. Bon, maintenant, devais-je parler de ce que je savais à Jason ou garder ça pour moi ?

Je décidais de me poser ces question le lendemain et je me couchais, mon chat pelotonné contre mon torse. A peine les yeux fermés, les images de Lucie vinrent me hanter, et je peux vous le dire, ce fut une très très longue nuit...

… Et le réveil fut douloureux, enfin si on peut dire qu'avoir passé sa nuit à pleurer avait un réveil. Je jetais un œil à mon réveil : 6h30. Si je me levais maintenant je ne dérangerais pas trop les autres étant donné qu'elles allaient se lever dans une demi-heure maximum. J'allais donc prendre ma douche et tenter de faire disparaître les cernes que j'avais autour des yeux avant de descendre dans la grande salle.

7h15, heure à laquelle les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrait aux élèves. Je n'y étais jamais allé aussi tôt et être toute seule dans une aussi grande salle faisait presque peur. Vers 7h30 les premiers élèves arrivèrent, enfin en commençant à compter à partir du deuxième puisque le premier élève c'est moi, je sais le manque de sommeil me fait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Mes amis arrivèrent à 7h40 comme tous les jours.

- Tu es partie à quelle heure ? Me demanda Pansy. Je me suis levée à 7h et je t'ai pas vue.

- A 6h j'étais réveillé et impossible de me rendormir. Mentis-je.

Nous commencions à manger quand un morceau de parchemin se posa devant moi. Je le dépliais tout en le protégeant des rapaces à coté de moi qui voulaient savoir qui était l'admirateur qui m'écrivait.

_Tes sorts de ''teints frais'' sont toujours aussi nuls_

_J._

Je souris face à cette note, Jason avait toujours su quand je n'allais pas bien. Étant assise en face de lui, j'étais sûre qu'il le verrait. Lui et Lucie étaient les deux seules personnes à connaître mes vraies humeurs. Lucie... Mais pourquoi je passe mon temps à penser à elle ?

- On est le combien aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

- Le 10 pourquoi ?

Ça y est je sais pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Demain aurait été le 17 anniversaire de Lucie...

* * *

_Je sais, c'est court, mais j'ai plusieurs idées pour les chapitres à suivre et j'espère que ça vous plaira !=D_


	11. Promenons nous dans les couloirs

_Enfin.. ! Bon il faut dire que je n'ai pas pu poster avant à cause d'un problème venant du site...-"_

_Réponse à une review : _

_lapin d'Alice : Je ne suis pas contre les yaoi, mais désolée je pense pas en mettre dans mon histoire surtout Draco/Jason, car dans ma tête ces deux personnages se détestent. Pour finir je ne me sens pas trop d'écrire un Yaoi ! Alors désolée ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Promenons-nous dans les couloirs, pour que le loup nous...**

**PDV Draco**** :**

Pourquoi les journées doivent forcément commencer par des devoirs surveillés ? Franchement les profs sont des tyrans : deux heures de potions notées, suivit d'une heure en métamorphose et une heure en histoire de la magie. Pourquoi on nous mets un devoir dans cette matière alors que personne n'a jamais rien suivi depuis la première année ?

La dispute entre Krista et Daphné avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, tout le monde les regardaient et personnes ne voulaient s'approcher... Tu m'étonnes, entre Krista qui avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin et l'autre avec ses cheveux rose... D'ailleurs, elle avait eu deux heures de colle par la vielle chouette (1) à cause de sa ''tenue non réglementaire''. Du grand n'importe quoi !

En fin de journée, presque tous les dernières années, toutes maisons comprises, étaient à la bibliothèque, notre très cher professeur de DCFM avait donné un devoir de dernière minute, de aujourd'hui pour demain. Je sais pas si je vous ai parlé de lui : le professeur John Perim ! Il était arrivé deux jours auparavant, l'air un peu pompeux, grand, les cheveux gris. Son absence de sourcil le rendait étrange, presque irréel. Il parlait fort, mais finissait rarement ses phrases, très pratique pour prendre des notes. La recherche qu'il nous a demandé : ''Trouver les vingt différences entre les scrouts à pétard gris et les scrouts à pétard polis et évaluer lequel est le plus dangereux, pourquoi ? Et comment s'en débarrasser ?'' Le tout en 30cm de parchemin. Franchement je savais pas qu'il existait une différence et puis ce prof est pas tout seul, on a d'autres matières ! Tous le monde recherche le maximum d'information et la plupart des livres passent de table en table, mais personne n'a l'air de trouver de réponse, même la je-sais-tout est à bout de nerf.

- Sérieusement, il se fout de la gueule de qui ce prof ? Il débarque comme ça et nous donne un devoir où on ne trouve rien dans aucun livre ? M'énervais-je après 1h30 de recherches infructueuses.

J'avais parlé fort et la moitié des têtes dans la bibliothèque se tourna vers moi.

- Arrête de te plaindre Malfoy et cherche. Me lança un Serdaigle, le préfet je crois, mais je ne me souvenais pas de son nom.

- Dis donc, t'as pas d'ordres à me donner et puis t'a trouvé quelque chose ?

Il me regarda d'un œil supérieur.

- Si c'était le cas je ne te dirais rien, Malfoy.

Mais il est con ou quoi ? Je m'en fout de ses recherches je peux me débrouiller tout seul, sauf quand il n'y a rien à trouver. Je me mis debout.

- Tous les 7eme années, deux minutes. Quelqu'un a-t-il trouvé quelque chose dans un livre ? Savoir si on doit continuer à chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas, ou non. Répondez franchement.

Il y eut ensuite un énorme silence où personne ne répondit à la question.

- Je vois, alors puisque c'est comme ça je me casse, ça ne sert à rien de chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

Je rangeais mes affaires et sortis de la bibliothèque. J'entendis un grand bruit venant de la pièce que j'avais quitté, la plupart des derniers années faisaient comme moi. Blaise et moi retournâmes dans la salle commune.

**PDV Krista**** :**

Draco a raison : à quoi ça sert de chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? De plus s'il existait plusieurs espèces de scrouts à pétard, je le saurais. J'avais à Salem un prof en adoration devant ces bêtes immondes, il en avait même adopté, bref il savait tout d'eux et avait même écrit un livre sur le sujet. Presque tous les élèves étaient sortis en même temps que Draco, il ne restait que sept Serdaigles, deux Poufsouffles, la bande à Potter, Pansy et moi. Bon excepté les Serdaigles, on ne pouvait pas dire que les autres travaillaient. Les Poufsouffles, des filles, gloussaient en regardant Jason, sous le regard courroucé de Granger. Pendant ce temps, Potter and Co étaient penchés sur un parchemin et comme je n'aimais pas être en reste, je m'approchais subtilement afin de voir ce qu'il se tramait. Évidemment Granger me vit.

- Tu veux quoi Hollingworth ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens dire bonjour à Jason, pas la peine d'être aussi agressive.

Le jeune homme se tourna justement vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors la princesse des Serpents se décide enfin à venir me voir ?

- T'es au courant que la dernière fois que je suis venue te parler c'était hier ?

- Oui mais je parle du fait que depuis ce temps tu as reçu la lettre de tes parents.

- Heu... Je... Comment tu sais ?

Il me regardait blasé.

- Tous le château est au courant que tu t'es disputée avec Greengrass à cause d'une lettre que tu as reçu de tes parents. Et je suppose qu'une partie me regarde, non ?

J'allais répondre, mais je me souvint que les autres Gryffondors étaient en train de nous écouter. Je lui demandais alors de me suivre dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, où il n'y avait personne. Je lui dis ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre, comme quoi ma famille n'y était pour rien et que le problème venait plutôt de sa famille à lui, enfin de son grand-père paternel. Une fois que j'eus fini, je me tu et attendis. Durant mon monologue, Jason était resté impassible, il n'avait rien dit. Il finit par bouger et se pinça l'arrête du nez en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Je réussi quand même à comprendre quelques mots, comme : imbécile, sang-pur, liberté, savon, principe ou encore Dumbledore. C'est sur ce dernier mot qu'il tourna les talons. Je le suivis jusqu'à la table des rouges et or où il avait laissé ses affaires, il les récupéra sous les regards étonnés de ses amis, puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Je te jure que cette affaire n'en restera pas là ! S'écria-t-il avant de partir à grands pas.

Il y eut un silence, puis je décidais de partir pour rejoindre ma salle commune, quand quelqu'un me retint par le bras. Weasley apparemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Moi rien !

- Si, il est en colère contre toi !

- Arrête de te faire du mal, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, alors ferme-là !

Puis je partis. Apparemment cette histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là. Une fois arrivée à destination je vis que les filles étaient toutes dans le dortoir en train de se préparer à dormir. Daphné me fusilla du regard, les cheveux toujours aussi roses. Ce fut le seul point positif de ma journée. Mais je redoutais encore plus le lendemain, qui aurait du être le jour des 17 ans de Lucie. Demain on était vendredi, une chance pour moi, je n'avais pas cours l'après-midi, je pourrais donc éviter les gens an maximum. Une fois mon pyjama passé, je m'assis dans mon lit où mon chat vint se blottir sur mes genoux. Daphné finit par dire qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu et sortie en trombe du dortoir. Pansy vint alors s'asseoir à coté de moi, entraînant avec elle Millicent.

- Bon les filles, il faut que je vous parle d'un truc, mais je voulais pas que Daphné soit au courant, alors j'ai attendu, mais je savais pas à qui en parler, ni quoi faire et je sais pas se que ça veut dire, ni pourquoi il a fait ça. Débita Pansy sans reprendre son souffle.

Millicent et moi nous regardions sans rien comprendre.

- Heu... Pansy, t'es au courant qu'on comprend rien de ce que tu dis ? Fit Milli.

- Bon tu te calmes et tu nous expliques tranquillement, en n'oubliant pas de respirer. Continuais-je.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir violemment en baissant la tête, avant de la relever et nous lâcher :

- Blaise m'a embrassé !

Un ange passa...

- QUOI ? Nous fîmes toutes les deux.

- Ah, non je vais pas répéter.

Puis ce fut le cahot le plus total, Millicent et moi enchaînions les questions sans laisser le temps à Pansy de pouvoir répondre.

- Quand ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ?

- Ou ?

- Il embrasse bien ?

- ça a duré combien de temps ?

- Il y a eut des témoins ?

- STOP ! Nous coupa-t-elle. Merci ! Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais dans le couloir des enchantements, Flitwick avait demandé à me parler et quand je suis sortie, Blaise était dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur. Quand il m'a vu, il a hésité et il a tourné les talons. Je l'ai appelé, mais il ne s'est pas retourné. Je me suis dit qu'il devait être dans son monde et je suis partie pour vous rejoindre dans la grande salle, et dans un couloir avant le grand escalier, il était là, encore appuyé contre le mur à me regarder, je me suis approchée pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et là il... heu...

Elle rougit encore plus avant de continuer.

- Il m'a plaquée contre le mur et il m'a embrassée.

- Mais c'est génial ! S'écria Millicent. Ça fait longtemps qui tu attendais en plus.

J'avais du manquer une case, je ne savais pas que Pansy était amoureuse de Blaise.

- Mais il est où le problème ? Finis-je par demander.

- Bah, après il m'a regardé bizarrement et il est parti. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que j'entre dans la grande salle, il était déjà là et il ne m'a pas regardé, ni adressé la parole depuis. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle avait les larmes au yeux. Cette fille avec un caractère si fort, qui ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds par personne et surtout évitait de montrer ses sentiments était en train de craquer. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait préféré attendre que Daphné soit sortie du dortoir, sinon cette affaire aurait fait le tour de l'école avant demain matin. Soudain une idée me vint.

- Dis-moi Milli, Theodore t'a pas proposé de venir dans son dortoir tout a l'heure ?

- Heu, si pourquoi ?

- Et Demetri nous a pas dit de toutes venir ?

- Si, mais il rigolait... je... Oh !

Je lui lançais un grand sourire, auquel elle répondit. Nous nous rhabillâmes à la hâte, forçant au passage Pansy à faire de même. C'est dans ces moment là qu'on est bien content que la magie existe...

**PDV Draco**** :**

Theo était venu me chercher dans la salle commune des préfets en chef pour me ramener dans leur dortoir afin que je puisse soit-disant calmer mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier était en train de paniquer car il venait de faire la plus grosse boulette de toute sa vie... fuir après avoir embrasser Pansy. Il n'avait pas osé la regarder et il était persuadé qu'elle le détestait. Après lui avoir expliqué durant une heure que non, Pansy ne le détestait pas, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Enfin un, plutôt trois.

- Bonsoir messieurs, nous avons gentiment décidé de répondre à votre invitation. Fit Krista.

En voyant entrer Pansy j'ai vraiment cru que Blaise allait flancher. Mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que la jeune femme n'était pas beaucoup plus à l'aise.

- Mais faites comme chez vous mesdemoiselles. Leur dit Demetri.

Pansy et Krista prirent place sur le lit que Demetri leur indiqua, Millicent allant s'asseoir à coté de son petit-copain. J'étais moi-même installé sur celui de Blaise, à coté d'un Blaise particulièrement stressé. La soirée s'annonçait très drôle...

**PDV Krista**** :**

On pouvait dire qu'il y avait comme un froid, au début personne ne parlait vraiment, deux ou trois mots furent échangé, mais la conversation s'arrêtait vite à chaque fois. Puis Theodore proposa de jouer à ''action ou vérité'', version alcoolisée. C'est-à-dire qu'à chaque question, soit une action soit une vérité, mais généralement des trucs assez gênant, si on ne le fait pas c'est un shot de whisky pur feu cul-sec. Autant dire qu'au bout de quinze minutes de jeu, nous étions aux trois quart torchés.

- Bon à moi, dit Demetri. Pansy, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité !

- Pourquoi t'as pas voulu sortir avec moi l'année dernière ?

- Parce que t'es trop con !

Tous le monde éclata de rire, sauf Demetri, mais il devait être trop éméché pour vraiment avoir saisi la réponse.

- Bon à moi. Fit Pansy, elle était tellement faite qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas renverser son verre. Blaise, action ou vérité.

Le moment de vérité était-il là ? Pourquoi j'ai deux verres maintenant moi ?

- Vérité !

- Pourquoi *hic* tu m'as embrassée tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que j'avais envie.

Pansy le regarda un moment avant de se lever, enfin essayer, puisque le jeune homme finit par lui venir en aide, elle tenta ensuite d'arriver aux toilettes, aidée par le jeune homme.

- Je passe mon tour à Draco. Dit Blaise en tenant Pansy pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

- Krista, action ou vérité ?

- Action !

- Embrasse-moi !

Je le regardais pour savoir s'il avait vraiment dit ça où si c'était un effet de l'alcool. Mais il avait l'air sérieux alors j'entrepris de me lever et ce fut laborieux. Franchement je ne pensais pas avoir bu tant que ça ! Je m'approchais de Draco qui était assit sur son ancien lit, celui qu'il avait avant qu'il ne soit préfet en chef, et je me penchais vers lui. Il me regardait avec un air de défi. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le fasse et sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me mis à l'embrasser, passant de ce fait à califourchon sur lui et le faisant basculer en arrière. Je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter et je crois surtout qu'il ne fallait plus que je boive comme ça, ça me faisait faire des conneries. Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous somme restés comme ça, mais quand il a commencé à passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler, nous disant qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre le mariage. Je me suis alors souvenue de qui j'étais en train d'embrasser et je me suis relevée pour retourner m'asseoir par terre. La suite, je m'en souviens pas vraiment à par que j'ai vidé plusieurs autres verres, à un moment Draco et Blaise on entamé un strip-tease, mais je suis pas sûre.

Le réveil fût dur... très dur... Pourquoi je suis allongée par terre ? J'ouvris les yeux, je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir, trop bordélique. Et pourquoi Millicent criait-elle comme ça ?

« Allez bande d'alcooliques, debout, les cours commencent dans quarante minutes. »

Je tentais alors de me lever, mais un bras m'en empêchait. Avec qui j'avais dormi ? En tournant la tête je vis le visage de Draco, je le repoussais et me levais, aidée par Millicent, qui me tendit une potion anti-gueule de bois. Une fois ingurgitée, mes idées devinrent plus claires et je pus sortir pour aller prendre ma douche et me préparer pour les cours. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous le jet d'eau que la réalité me rattrapa... Nous étions le 11 septembre.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, se mélangeant avec l'eau de la douche, je m'écroulais au sol, pensant au fait que cette journée allait être horrible.

* * *

_(1) McGonagall_

_Enfin ! J'ai vraiment bloqué sur ce chapitre et je suis pas sûre du résultat, du coup je poste comme ça et je verrais bien ce que vous en penserez!^^_

_A plus..._


	12. Joyeux anniversaire

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre, pas trop en retard... Trop forte!^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Joyeux anniversaire**

**PDV Hermione Granger :**

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement hier, mais Jason n'est pas comme d'habitude, ou plutôt si, il est redevenu comme d'habitude. Avant que Hollingworth ne débarque à Poudlard, Jason ne parlait à presque personne et je faisait partie de ces exceptions. Depuis hier il ne parle plus à personne : il évite tous le monde. Il était revenu assez tard dans la salle commune très énervé, on ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée.

Nous étions maintenant installés dans la bibliothèque, avec Harry, Ron et Jason en train d'essayer de faire le devoir que le nouveau professeur de DCFM nous avait donné. Ce qui était impossible puisque que l'on avait rien trouvé dans les livres. Jason fixait son parchemin depuis presque vingt minutes.

« Jason, ça va pas ? » finit par lui demander Harry.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules sans relever la tête. A un moment je le vis lever les yeux pour regarder quelque chose au loin, puis les baisser de nouveau en soupirant. En levant moi-même les yeux je pu apercevoir Hollingworth qui était dans le même état que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait encore fait celle là ?

Nous partîmes attendre le cours de DCFM devant la salle quelques minutes avant le début de l'heure. Le professeur Perin arriva à la sonnerie et nous fit entrer. Puis il demanda que l'on rende les devoirs qu'on devait faire pour aujourd'hui, étant préfète en chef je me devais d'intervenir pour lui annoncer que personne ne rendra ce devoir, sauf vierge de toute écriture.

« Professeur, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur le sujet que vous nous avez demandé. »

« Oui, je sais ! Je voulais juste voir avec quel assiduité vous travaillerez, bien commençons le cours et JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! »

Il nous fit un cours rébarbatif sur les inféris, la fin de l'heure fut longue à arriver.

Durant le repas, Jason ne fit que picorer dans son assiette, même les encouragements de Ron sur la dinde farcie ne le fit pas manger plus. Tout à coup deux chouettes entrèrent dans la grande salle, le courrier arrivait normalement le matin, pas le midi, sauf pour apporter des mauvaises nouvelles. Avec le retour de Voldemort, les lettres de décès étaient de plus en plus fréquent et tout le monde craignait par dessus tout que les oiseaux s'arrêtent devant eux.

Une des chouettes vint se poser devant Krista Hollingworth et la deuxième devant Jason. A mon grand soulagement ce n'était pas les enveloppes noires du ministère pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais devant l'air affolé du jeune homme je ne sus plus très bien quoi penser.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante avant de se lever, et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.

**PDV Draco :**

Cette lettre n'était pas dans une enveloppe noire alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais Krista semblait perdue, encore plus que le matin quand elle était arrivée dans la salle commune. Était-ce à cause que ce qui s'était passé entre nous hier soir ?

La carpe des Gryffondors s'approcha d'elle, la même enveloppe dans les mains. Krista, elle ne l'avait pas touché, elle semblait même vouloir la repousser par la simple force de son regard. Le bouffondor se planta à coté d'elle sans rien dire. Après quelques minutes où toute la grande salle attendait un mouvement de leur part, elle se leva en attrapant sa lettre et sorti suivie de l'autre.

**PDV Krista :**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avions fait ça ? Un peu moins d'un mois avant la mort de Lucie, nous avions décidé une soirée de nous écrire des lettres, et des les envoyer à l'hib'poste international en leur demandant de ne les envoyer qu'à une date précise, le jour des 17 ans de la personne qui les a écrite. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait du jour de la majorité de Lucie, ses lettres nous avaient été envoyées.

J'avais complètement oublié cette lettre et je n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Jason m'avait suivit hors de la grande salle, il me rattrapa.

« Je... J'ai cours maintenant, il faut que j'y aille, on se retrouve plus tard ? »

« Oui »

Ce fut tout ce que je pu dire sans me mettre à pleurer. Je parti de réfugier au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et entrepris d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Un parchemin en tomba, ainsi qu'une photo de nous deux, elle datait de la fin d'année d'il y a deux ans. Je dépliais alors le parchemin et je failli m'étouffer en voyant son écriture. Des larmes coulaient déjà sur mes joues.

_Ma Krikri_

_Oui je sais je commence mal, mais quand tu liras ça je serais cachée dans un endroit que tu ne trouveras jamais. Alors si j'ai tout compris ce qu'on est en train de faire, aujourd'hui je fête mes 17 ans et je suis toujours la plus jeune d'entre vous. Là je suis allongée sur le grand canapé de notre repaire, tu es en face de moi en train de te concentrer à écrire quelque chose que je ne lirais que dans deux ans. Ça va être long, mais je vais te cuisiner en attendant._

_A côté de toi se trouve l'homme de ta vie, enfin c'est ce qu'il me semble, parce que je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse que maintenant._

_Je suis en train de repenser au jour où l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, tu avais failli me tuer parce que j'avais fait tomber nos livres. Finalement il a fallu que tu lises un de mes poèmes que tu avais ramassé par erreur pour que tu viennes me parler. Et tu sais quoi ? Cette journée a été la plus géniale de toute ma vie, parce que j'ai eu la chance de __trouver la fille la plus gentille qui soit._

_Ma fierté ? Arriver à changer un sang-pur borné en adepte des nés moldu, franchement je suis trop forte ! Mouahahahah..._

_Trêve de bavardage inutile, d'après mes calculs subtils, nous devrions être en 7ème année en cours bien sûr puisque ce jour est un vendredi 11 septembre. Tu me feras passer la lettre que je puisse la relire parce que je suis sûre que je ne me souviendrais pas des bêtises que j'ai écrites!_

_Je te laisse me préparer une fête du tonnerre comme toi seule sais le faire, à tout à l'heure !_

_Je t'aime_

_ta luciole préférée 3_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à regarder la lettre, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, je pleurais. Soudain j'entendis la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et je n'eus que le temps de m'essuyer les yeux avant de voir apparaître Granger. Elle ne m'avait pas vu, car elle s'était appuyée contre la balustrade. En voulant bouger, je fis tomber mon sac qui était appuyé contre le mur à côté de moi, faisant sursauter la préfète en chef, qui se retourna.

« Hollingworth ! Tu m'as fait peur. Heu... ça va ? »

Je me levais et alla me poser à coté d'elle.

« Oui, je vais bien »

« Tu as pleuré ? Ne dis pas non, ça se voit ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Pour faire la conversation, tiens tu as fait tomber ça. »

Elle me tendit la photo de Lucie et moi qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil avant de me la rendre.

« C'est Lucie ? »

Je la regardais avec des grands yeux et la bouche ouverte, sans toutefois trouver quoi dire.

« Jason m'en a parlé l'année dernière, C'était sa cousine, toi aussi tu la connaissais ? » dit Granger voyant que je ne disais rien.

« Lucie était ma meilleure amie, on s'est connu à Salem »

« Tu étais amie avec une née moldu ? »

« ça paraît étrange, hein ? »

« Oui, surtout que tu es la première Serpentarde à le dire comme ça. »

« Je ne suis pas qu'une Serpentarde, je suis avant tout une Hollingworth et bien que notre famille soit de sang-pur, nous n'avons jamais eu d'animosité pour les moldus. Mon père était ami avec le président américain. »

La porte s'ouvrit derechef laissant passer Jason.

« Hermione, tu voulais me parler ? »

Lorsqu'il me vit, son visage se ferma, revenant à la tristesse. Je récupérais alors mes affaires, décidant de les laisser seul.

« Je vais bosser à la bibli... heu, Jason, tu as lu ta lettre ? »

« Non pas encore. Tu sais, je n'ose pas le faire, c'est comme la tienne, je l'ai reçue à ton anniversaire, mais je ne l'ais jamais ouverte »

« Moi non plus je n'ai jamais ouverte la tienne. »

Il me sourit et je sorti, les laissant seul. Une fois à la bibliothèque, je me posais afin de réviser l'histoire de la magie, le cours portait sur la 17èmè bataille des Gobelins, une des plus décisive pour leur histoire, mais impossible de me souvenir pourquoi. Durant une heure, je réussis à me changer les idées en me plongeant dans des livres, passant des gobelins, aux centaures, puis à un roman d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette version nymphe et Elfe.

**PDV Draco :**

Cherchant Krista, je me rendis à la bibliothèque, seul endroit où je n'avais pas encore regardé, je la trouvais enfin assise dans un coin reculé, plongée dans un livre.

« Je t'ai cherché partout »

Elle releva la tête, en me voyant elle soupira.

« Tu me veux quoi Malefoy ? »

« Tu ne voudrais la qu'on fasse la paix ? »

« Non ! »

« Et si je m'excuse ? »

Elle me regardait maintenant comme si j'étais un détraqueur.

« Ok » repris-je « voilà j'ai été un abruti et ça me fait mal de le dire. Mais je me suis toujours comporté comme ça avec les autres, être le garçon arrogant qui ne fait que ce qu'il veux c'est dans ma nature et tu ne pourras pas me changer. Les seules personnes à me connaître comme je suis vraiment, enfin comme tu m'as vu cet été, sont Pansy et Blaise. J'aurais du te prévenir avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard, mais cela me paraît tellement normal que je n'y ai pas penser, alors voilà, je m'excuse ! »

Krista me regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Ces derniers jour j'ai appris pleins de chose sur toi et effectivement tu ne te comportes pas de la même façon ici que chez toi. Mais tu as quand même changé, plusieurs fois j'ai entendu les filles se plaindre aux toilettes que tu ne t'intéressais plus à elles. »

« Heu... Ouais, si j'ai arrêté de draguer toutes les filles que je trouvais mignonnes c'est pour toi. » dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle failli s'étouffer.

« Pour moi ? »

« Même si ce n'est pas ma décision, je ne salirais pas le nom des Hollingworth, ni des Malefoy, car on est quand même fiancés. »

Elle se plongea dans ses pensées un moment avant de répondre :

« Merci ! »

Je lui souris avant de reprendre mon masque habituel.

« Hier était une soirée riche en émotion, non ? »

Krista rougit fortement.

« Je ne tiens pas l'alcool, alors je n'étais pas responsable des mes actes »

« Mais moi non plus ! » rigolais-je.

« bah je m'en doute, parce que sinon tu n'aurais pas fait un striptease sur le lit de Blaise. »

« De quoi, j'ai fait ça ? » réfléchissant à la soirée je repris « Ouais, je me souviens d'un truc comme ça mais j'étais pas sûr, espérons que Pansy n'ait pas prit de photo. »

« Tu espères mal mon lapin ! » fit une voix dernière moi.

**PDV Krista :**

Pansy arriva toute joyeuse tenant dans ces mains des preuves de la soirée, qu'elle nous tendit. Je me vis rigolant avec les autres, bars dessus bras dessous avec Pansy et Millicent. Cette photo me mit un coup au cœur, j'avais l'impression de trahir Lucie. Il y avait également une photo de Draco et moi en train de nous embrasser sur son lit. Je voulu déchirer la photo, mais cela se révéla impossible.

« Je les ai ensorcelées pour que personne ne puisse les déchirer, c'est pas drôle sinon. »

Draco avait bloqué devant une photo de lui en boxer avec Blaise ne train de chanter à tu-tête.

« Je jure que c'est la dernière fois que je bois autant. »

« Mais oui » fit Pansy « Tu disais la même chose la dernière fois où tu as plongé dans le lac tout nu. »

J'éclatais de rire en imaginant la scène, il avait quand même eu de la chance que le calamar ne soit pas un dauphin...

Il y avait de nombreuses autres photos, donc une où Pansy et Blaise s'embrassaient.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, Pansy ? » lui demandais-je en lui montrant la photo.

« Bah, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble, même si je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, d'ailleurs il est où ? »

« A l'infirmerie, en s'habillant ce matin, il s'est pris un sort loupé de Demetri, il s'est retrouvé avec la peau bleue. »

Nous continuâmes à regarder les photos, critiquer et nous moquer gentiment des têtes que nous faisions. La conversation finit par prendre un tour que je ne voulais pas.

« Au fait » demanda Pansy « c'était quoi la lettre que tu a reçue à midi ? »

« Rien d'important ! »

« Pourquoi McFee avait la même ? » répliqua Draco.

« Mais rien je vous dit, ça ne vous regarde pas ! » m'écriais-je.

« Ok, t'énerva pas ! » tenta de me calmer le blond.

« Je ne suis pas énervé, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, désolé. »

Puis je me levais pour aller je ne sais où, juste un endroit loin de la population Poudlarienne, où personne ne pourrait nous retrouver. Chose très dure à faire finalement. Où que j'aille il y avait des étudiants, dans le parc, dans la salle commune, dans le dortoir, la bibliothèque. A force de marcher, je finis par me retrouver dans un couloir que je ne connaissais pas.

« Super ! Maintenant je suis perdue ! » m'écriais-je avec colère.

« Tu t'es perdu petite Serpentarde ? » fis une voix derrière moi.

En me retournant je vis un groupe d'élève, composé de quatre garçons et deux filles. Leurs blasons représentaient toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentard.

« Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas m'aider ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, tu sais qu'il est dangereux de se promener seul dans les couloirs ? » me dit un autre garçon, de Poufsouffle.

Je les détaillais tous, estimant que s'ils m'attaquaient, je n'aurais pas de trop mal à me défendre.

« Je sais me défendre »

« Peut-être, mais tu es seule et nous sommes six ! De plus on ne t'aime pas, tu as brisé le cœur de mon amie, car tu te rapproches trop de Draco Malefoy. » dit l'une des filles.

J'éclatais de rire, ils étaient vraiment stupides.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Hollingworth ? » trancha une blonde.

« Mais toi ! »

«_ Stupéfix _» s'écria-t-elle.

Baguette prête je bloquais le sort avec un simple mouvement du poignet.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça » lançais-je d'un ton froid qui les fit reculer d'un pas.

D'un autre mouvement du poignet je les désarmais tous, leur faisant encore plus peur.

« Maintenant vous feriez mieux de déguerpir tout de suite, car si je m'énerve vous risquez de ne pas vous en sortir vivant... »

Mais l'un des garçons, sûrement pour ne pas se sentir rabaissé, réussit à récupérer sa baguette.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » cria-t-il.

De nouveau je bloquais le sort facilement, ce type était un vrai amateur.

« _Aguamenti_ ! » essaya-t-il de nouveau. « _stupéfix_ ! »

« Bon ça suffit maintenant : _levicorpus_ ! »

Une fois qu'il fut suspendu en l'air, je m'approchais de lui, lui prenant sa baguette des mains.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, je ne suis pas une petite fille perdue, je sais me défendre et si tu tentes ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois de me lancer un sort, tu le regretteras le reste de ta vie. Si tu ne me crois pas demande donc à Greengrass. »

Le laissant tomber par terre, je fis demi-tour et parti à travers les couloirs, ne sachant toujours pas où j'allais. Je posais les baguettes que j'avais récupérées à l'angle du couloir où ils étaient resté. Au bout d'une heure je reconnu enfin un couloir du cinquième étage et je réussi à arriver dans la grande salle avant la fin du repas.

« Krista tu étais où ? » me demanda Pansy.

« Aucune idée je me suis perdue »

« T'as pas demandé à un tableau de t'aider ? » fit Demetri.

« Y avait pas de tableau ! »

« Les couloirs est du cinquième étage ! » firent-ils tous en même temps.

« On s'est tous perdu là-bas au moins une fois » rigola Blaise.

« Tiens t'es sorti de l'infirmerie ? » le questionnais-je.

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Demetri.

« Ouais la couleur bleue a fini par partir sauf sur ma langue.(1) » Pour prouver ses dires il la tira et effectivement celle-ci était d'un joli bleu roi.

En sortant de la grande salle, je vis au loin Jason main dans la main avec Granger, finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été pourrie pour tout le monde.

* * *

_(1) NDLB :__et peut-être ailleurs, plus bas, qui sait? ! Un bébé schtroumf dans le slip ! :)_


	13. Première sortie

_Un chapitre avec beaucoup de ''PDV externe'' ce qui change un peu de l'ordinaire. Mais on y apprend beaucoup de choses..._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Première sortie**

**PDV Krista :**

Finalement la nuit fut assez courte, je pensais qu'en allant me coucher je n'arriverais pas à dormir, mais dès que j'ai posé ma tête sur l'oreiller, je me suis endormi.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi et il y la première sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Une fois habillé, je me rendis dans la grande salle qui était étrangement remplie pour un samedi matin 9h30. Bon, il faut dire que le portail de l'école s'ouvre à 10h! Je m'assis entre Pansy et Demetri et commençais à déjeuner. Je me rendis également compte qu'il y avait de plus en plus de couple autour de moi, à ma gauche Pansy et Blaise et en face de moi Millicent et Theodore, tous en train de s'embrasser... bon appétit bien sûr !

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à être légèrement dégoutté, puisque Draco avait une tête blasée à chaque fois qu'il relevait les yeux vers l'un ou l'autre couple.

« Toi non plus la salive au petit déjeuner, c'est pas ton truc ? » lui demandais-je faisant rougir les deux couples qui se séparèrent.

« Non pas vraiment, sauf quand c'est moi qui embrasse. » rigola-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'avais décidé de ne plus m'en faire au sujet du comportement de Draco quand il y avait des gens autours. Je ne sus dire si c'était pour se rendre intéressant où non ! Mais il faisait ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il ne me considérait pas comme une de ces filles sans cervelle qui glousse à tout bout de champs.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Pansy m'attrapa par le bras pour sortir plus vite, et après une vingtaine de minutes je pus enfin découvrir le village dont tout le monde me parlait depuis le début de l'année. Nous fîmes les magasins, commençant par le vêtements, puis les accessoires et nous décidâmes de garder les magasins de bonbons, farces et attrapes pour après le repas. Il était 12h20 et je devais retrouver Draco à 13h30 devant l'hib'poste, ce qui me laissait le temps de manger un morceau avant d'y aller. Nous nous installâmes dans un petit café, dont le nom m'échappait. Il était fréquenté uniquement par des filles, c'était quand même à se demander pourquoi... bon ok, la décoration à fleur, le tout rose avec des dentelles aidait à comprendre.

« Heu, Pan' franchement tu aimes venir ici ? »

« Non, mais il font des desserts à tomber et ici au moins il n'y a pas de garçon pour nous faire chier ! »

Millicent vint nous rejoindre, elle avait passé la matinée avec Theodore et resterait avec Pansy ensuite. Maintenant, il allait falloir que j'annonce aux deux filles que je ne comptais pas rester avec elle l'après-midi. J'attendis pour cela que l'on ai commandé les plats.

« Je ne vais pas rester avec vous cet après-midi ! »

Voilà qui était une façon d'annoncer ça tout en douceur.

« Quoi? » s'écria Pansy.

« Pourquoi ? » fit en même temps Milli.

« Draco m'a donné rendez-vous et je lui ais dit que j'allais rester avec lui. » Les filles se regardèrent en souriant.

« Et vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Aucune idée ! »

Je ne mentais pas, il ne m'avait pas encore dit où il m'emmènerait. Je savais qu'on allait sortir du village, mais ça elles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Elles commencèrent alors à partir dans des théories de plus en plus abracadabrante les unes que les autres pour savoir ce que j'allais faire cet après-midi. Pendant ce temps, nous mangeâmes tout en rigolant, et il faut dire que ce n'est pas forcement très évident à faire.

Depuis le matin, mon bras gauche me démangeait. Cela voulait-il dire que le maître préparait quelque chose ? Ou qu'il était en colère ? Je ne savais pas car c'était la première fois que ça me le faisait.

Une fois mon repas englouti, je fis une bise à chacune des filles avant de m'élancer dans les rue du village pour me rendre à l'hib'poste.

**PDV Draco :**

Je ne sais pas ce que nous veut mon père, mais mon bras me fait de plus en plus mal. Au début ce n'était que des démangeaisons, mais cela c'est transformé en brûlure de plus en plus violente.

Krista me retrouva devant la volière du village et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu que mon père m'avait indiqué.

« Du coup on va où ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mon père m'a juste dit de le retrouver à la sortie nord du village à 14h, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Par contre, je me disais que... heu... comment dire ? Si on nous demande ce qu'on fait là-bas on dit quoi ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. J'avais bien pensé à faire croire qu'on était en couple et qu'on cherchais juste un endroit pour être tranquille, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle accepte.

« On a qu'à leur dire qu'on est en couple. »

J'acquiesçais sans lui dire que c'était à quoi j'avais déjà pensé. Nous arrivâmes à la frontière du village que les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de franchir. Pour attendre nous nous posâmes dans l'herbe sur le coté, je me mis dos à un arbre.

Après 10 minutes des bruits de pas et des rires se firent entendre. Comme j'hésitais à la prendre dans mes bras, Krista se leva pour venir s'asseoir entre mes jambes, s'appuyant contre mon torse. Je n'eus que le temps de mettre mes mains autour d'elle, une sous sa veste posée sur son ventre et l'autre tenant sa main posé sur sa cuisse, avant que ne soient en vue un groupe de fille de quatrième ou cinquième année. Elles se stoppèrent en nous voyant.

« Dégagez de là, vous voyez pas que c'est occupé ? » grondais-je avec une voix froide.

Elles rougirent avant de détaller comme des lapins.

« Je vois qu'on profite bien » fit une voix avant d'éclater de rire, un rire à moitié sadique.

J'aidai Krista à se relever avant de me tourner vers ma tante.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Bellatrix. »

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Elle nous entraîna dans le bois après le village où attendaient d'autres mangemorts. Il y en avait une quinzaine en tout, j'en reconnu certains, comme les jumeaux Carrow, Greyback, les frères Lestrange, Macnair, Mulciber, Rosier, Yaxley, accompagnés d'autres que je ne connaissait pas.

« Qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? » demanda sadiquement Greyback.

Je voulu répondre mais je fus devancé par la Krista.

« Krista Hollingworth, fille de Marcus Hollingworth, mangemort et futur Mme Malefoy, enchantée Mr Greyback ! »

Sous les rires des autres, le loup-garou se renfrogna.

« Maintenant que tous le monde est là, je vais enfin pouvoir vous expliquer le plan que notre seigneur à prévu. Nous allons attaquer le village, avec un minimum de victime » elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire pour montrer qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. « Le mieux est d'attraper Potter, sinon un de ses amis à poils roux ou la sang-de-bourbe qui lui sert de chienne. Quand à toi la miss tu vas jouer un prisonnier et je vais m'occuper de toi. »

« Pardon ? » s'écria Krista.

« Oui, tu vas faire comme si on s'en était pris à toi et tu n'as pas le choix, je donne les ordres ! Draco, tu repars au village prévenir un professeur, j'en ai vu rentrer aux trois balais il y a dix minutes, racontes lui ce que tu veux je m'en fout, il faut qu'un d'eux sorte. »

D'un coup baguette magique, elle fit planer Krista au dessus de sa tête, laissant crier la jeune femme qui voulait redescendre. Je partis donc en courant laissant les mangemorts mettre leurs masques et se préparer à l'attaque.

**PDV Externe :**

Draco arriva en courant dans le pub des trois balais, se dirigeant directement vers la table des professeurs où se tenaient Perim, McGonagall, Flitwick et Burbage, qui enseignait l'étude des moldus.

« Professeurs ! Des mangemorts... des mangemorts ont enlevé Krista Hollingworth ! » dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous jeune homme ? » demanda Perim.

Draco, exaspéré devant la stupidité de son professeur cria :

« IL Y A DES MANGEMORTS DANS LA RUE ! »

Toutes les personnes dans le pub avaient arrêté leurs discutions pour écouter ce que disait le jeune homme, puis des cris se firent entendre dans la rue et les gens dans la pièce réagirent enfin, sortant le plus vite possible.

Perim, qui était le plus rapide, sorti le premier et se retrouva face à cinq mangemorts dont un retenait toujours Krista qui tentait de ce libérer en hurlant des insultes dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait, pour que personne ne comprenne ce qu'elle dise, juste au cas où.

Deux groupes se faisaient face, les mangemorts d'un coté et de l'autre les quatre professeurs, ainsi qu'un bonne partie des élèves ayant appartenu à l'armée de Dumbledore.

« _Avada kedavra_ ! » cria une voix venant d'une ruelle.

La voix de Bellatrix. Apparemment, elle avait laissé Krista à une autre personne.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le professeur Perim s'écroula au sol, mort. La panique attrapa alors presque toutes les personnes sur place. Beaucoup partirent en courant vers le château, il ne restait que les trois professeurs encore vivant, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Parvatie, Padma, Jason et trois autres serdaigles. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Draco se joignit à eux pour soit-disant aider Krista qui se débattait toujours.

Il lança des sortilèges basiques vers ses semblables et ''ratant'' ses cibles presque à chaque fois. A un moment il se prit un _doloris_ qui le fit tomber au sol. Draco était sûr qu'il venait de sa tante.

Quelqu'un toucha le mangemort qui retenait Krista et elle s'écroula au sol, immédiatement récupérée par Jason qui l'emmena plus loin. Les aurors firent enfin leur apparition une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagnés de Dumbledore en personne. Tous les mangemorts prirent la fuite sans emmener un seul prisonnier avec eux.

Tous les élèves furent transportés à l'infirmerie, pour soigner des éventuelles blessures. Il y avait plusieurs blessés, mais rien de grave, dont quelques uns touché par des _doloris_. Seul le professeur Perim avait été tué, au début du combat.

**PDV Krista :**

Je détestais définitivement Bellatrix Lestrange, cette salope allait payer très cher cet affront.

L'infirmière tenta me donner plusieurs potions, puis Dumbledore voulu me poser des questions afin de savoir ce qui m'était arrivé exactement. Je leur racontais que j'étais avec Draco Malefoy quand on nous a attaqué et que je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé après, sauf que je m'étais réveillée suspendue dans les airs par une bande de mangemorts. Draco avait du raconter la même chose sauf que lui avait réussi à s'enfuir pour chercher du secours.

Nous finîmes par sortir de l'infirmerie pour nous rendre dans la grande salle pour manger. Dans le hall nous fûmes arrêtés par des Gryffondors.

« Dis-moi Malefoy, comment se fait-il que tes amis s'en soient pris à toi ? » demanda Potter.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter, ces mangemorts ne sont en rien mes amis, comme tu dis. »

« Pourtant ton père, ta tante en font partie, pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Pauvre Potty, la perte de tes proches te fait dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père. »

Tout deux se mesurèrent du regard, mains prêtes à attraper leur baguette.

« Ça suffit ! » m'écriais-je « Nous venons de nous faire agresser par des mangemorts, il y a eu un mort et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous battre pour des futilités ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Jason qui n'avait pas osé parler quand les deux autres se disputaient « comment ce fait-il qu'ils s'en soient pris à toi ? »

« Moi je peux vous le dire » fit une voix hautaine.

Daphné dont les cheveux n'étaient presque plus roses s'avança se déhanchant de plus en plus car elle se savait observée. Avec elle, arrivèrent Pansy, Millicent, Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et Demetri qui vinrent se placer à nos cotés.

« Je sais de source sûre que vous étiez tous les deux cachés dans un coin en train de vous bécoter, c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en se collant à Draco.

« Écoutes, je t'ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix, je ne t'aime pas Greengrass, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. » lui dit-il en la repoussant.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me repousser pour cette conne ? »

« Je te rappelles juste au passage que cette ''conne'' comme tu dis est ma fiancée et... » il s'arrêta dans sa phrase venant de se rendre compte de la boulette qu'il venait de faire.

Il se tourna vers moi pour s'excuser quand j'entendis un ''boum'' du coté des rouges et ors. Jason était assit par terre la bouche ouverte.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

Je me tournais vers l'abruti qui venait de dévoiler à la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache.

« Merci beaucoup, Draco ! »

Et j'entrais dans la grande salle, pestant contre cet abruti. Les autres finirent par suivre et nous commençâmes à manger. Au fur et à mesure du repas de plus en plus de yeux se tournèrent vers nous, apparemment les nouvelles allaient TRES vite à Poudlard.

**PDV externe :**

A la fin du repas le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole.

« Je voudrais dire un mot pour le professeur Perim. Bien qu'il n'était là que depuis très peu de temps, je peux vous dire que c'était un homme formidable qui a fait beaucoup pour la lutte contre Voldemort. En se qui concerne ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, toutes les prochaines sortis à Pré-au-lard sont annulées » Il y eut un mouvement de protestation, tout de suite calmé par Dumbledore qui continua sont discours « Les mesures de sécurité vont être renforcées dans le château, aucune sortie dans le parc ne sera tolérée après 19h et le couvre-feu est descendu à 21h. Je voudrais également vous parler... »

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte de la grande salle. Un homme entra, il était grand, les cheveux brun, un air menaçant sur le visage et il semblait très en colère. Plus aucun son n'était prononcé dans la salle.

« Professeur Dumbledore, serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un voix qui n'acceptais pas de refus « Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, je pense retirer mes enfants de cette école »

« Venez avec moi ! »

Le directeur traversa la salle et s'apprêta à sortir quand l'homme qui venait d'entrer se tourna vers les élèves. D'un geste de la main, il demanda de le suivre à quelqu'un dans la salle. Les gens se regardèrent se demanda à qui il parlait. Trois étudiants se levèrent : Krista, Morgan et Gabriel Hollingworth.

« Vous aussi Mr McFee ! »

Les quatre suivirent alors le directeur et Mr Hollingworth, la porte se refermant derrière eux. Jason ne savait plus trop quoi penser, il était perdu face à la révélation que venait de faire Malefoy. Krista et ses frères se demandèrent se que leur père faisait ici.

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans le bureau du directeur et prirent place dans des fauteuils que Dumbledore fit apparaître.

« Je vous écoutes Mr Hollingworth »

« Pour commencer, le fait que ma fille aînée se fasse attaquer lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard n'est pas admissible, je pensais qu'en envoyant mes enfants dans cette école ils seraient en sécurité. Je pense que si je les gardes chez moi, il y aurait moins de risque. »

« Je comprend tout à fait ce que vous ressentez, je viens moi même de perdre un grand ami. Des mesures de sécurité ont été prises pour cette journée, malheureusement je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a eu un fuite, un espion a transmis des informations importantes à Voldemort. Et je pense que vos enfants ont le droit de choisir de rester ici ou non. »

« Vous avez raison, ils ont tout a fait le droit de choisir ce qu'ils veulent faire, mais pas quand leur vie est menacée. Là, c'est à moi de prendre les meilleures décisions. Albus, je vous tiens en très haute estime, j'ai confiance en ce que vous faites, mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ces enfants. Je ne venais pas pour cela à la base, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous d'une histoire qui s'est passée à Salem, et dont je vous ai informé dans mes lettres. »

Le directeur sorti des lettres de son bureau et y jeta un œil.

« Oui, l'histoire du polynectar. J'ai parlé avec Mme Cartouche, la directrice de Salem, qui n'est au courant de rien. »

« Gabriel, Morgan, pourriez-vous retourner dans votre dortoir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Après avoir salué tous le monde, ils sortirent. Leur père leur avait donné à chacun des paquets emballés, pour leur anniversaire qui n'était que la semaine suivante.

« Tenez ! »

Marcus donna un autre paquet avec un morceau de parchemin à Dumbledore. Au fur et à mesure de sa découverte, le vieil homme perdit un peu de ses couleurs.

« Qui a envoyé ça ? » demanda-t-il, un fois qu'il eut fini.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée et c'est ce que j'étais venu découvrir ici. »

Dumbledore sortit deux objets qu'il posa sur son bureau. Une broche en argent sertie d'émeraudes et une chevalière avec le blason d'une famille noble dessus. Krista et Jason récupérèrent chacun leur objet en regardant alternativement les deux adultes avec eux.

« Je peux savoir ce que fait ma broche ici ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« J'ai reçu vos deux biens hier matin avec un mot de menace vous concernant tous les deux. J'ai pensé au début que ça avait un lien avec l'affaire du polynectar, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Mr McFee senior s'en prendrait à son dernier petit fils. »

« Peut-être parce que je sort avec une née moldu ? »

« Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Il avait bien une autre petite fille qui était sang mêlée et... » Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, venant de réaliser quelque chose, puis il reprit « vous pensez que c'est lui qui a détruit l'immeuble dans lequel vivait son fils et sa famille ? »

Jason ne répondit pas, mais son silence était significatif. Puis il raconta que son grand-père n'avait jamais supporté le fait que son fils se soit marié avec une moldue et il avait confié au père de Jason qu'un jour il les tuerait tous. Ce jour là personne n'avait remarqué la présence du petit garçon derrière la porte.

« Cela répondrait à une de nos questions » dit le directeur une fois l'explication de Jason terminée « Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à miss Hollingworth ? »

« Pour une histoire de vengeance. Ma fille a été promise à Mr Draco Malefoy, il y a quelques années, McFee Sr a toujours été contre à cause d'une affaire de famille qui ne regarde que lui et moi. Maintenant que je sais que cette histoire n'a aucun lien avec cet établissement, je vais pouvoir partir. »

« Je vais faire une enquête pour savoir comment ces objets on pu être dérobés à ces enfants et par qui ? » lui promis le vieil homme.

Le directeur et Marcus Hollingworth se saluèrent, puis ce dernier, avant de sortir se tourna vers sa fille.

« Krista je peux te parler ? »

Elle se leva et le suivit dans le couloir à la sortie du bureau.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien père ! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Je vous promet que c'est la vérité et je m'excuse de vous avoir envoyé une lettre aussi... crue dans laquelle je vous dénonçais d'être l'auteur de ma séparation avec Jason. »

« Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu as fait, et j'en suis même content puisque cela m'a permis de boucler des dossiers qui avaient été mis en suspens il y a plusieurs années. Tout va aller bien maintenant ! »

« Vous... Je ne vous crois pas, vous me cachez quelque chose d'important ! »

« Un jour je t'expliquerais tout, je te le promet »

Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« Prends soin de toi et de tes frères ! »

« Vous aussi père, prenez soin de vous ! »

Et il s'en alla. Après quelques minutes à réfléchir, Krista entra de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur.

**PDV Krista :**

Mon père a des réactions de plus en plus étranges, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça avant, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

Le directeur nous dit encore quelques mots sur la sécurité et s'excusa encore de ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Dans ses yeux, je voyais qu'il tentait de découvrir quelque chose en sondant mon esprit, malheureusement pour lui mon père m'avait enseigné l'occlumencie, ce qui me permet de me fermer à tout tentative d'intrusion extérieur. Apparemment, comme il ne devait rien trouver d'extraordinaire, il finit par nous renvoyer dans notre dortoir. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'allais me retrouver seule avec Jason et que je ne voulais pas lui parler... Pas maintenant, je n'étais pas prête...

* * *

_Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé!^^_


	14. Visiteurs surprises

_Enfin!^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : visiteurs surprises**

**PDV Krista :**

« C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? » finit par me demander Jason.

« De quoi ? »

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi ! Tu vas te marier avec Malefoy ? »

Je soupirais, le moment était arrivé.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix et tu le sais très bien puisque tu viens toi aussi d'une famille noble. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu n'aies pas encore de fiancée. Et puis je n'ai pas choisi Draco comme mari, j'ai sus ça cet été avec... d'autres choses. »

« Des choses comme ? »

« Venir vivre en Angleterre, changer d'école, quitter ma famille, ce genre de chose. »

Et devenir le serviteur d'un mage noir, pensais-je. Mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Je crois que si mes parents m'annonçaient que je devais me marier à un Malefoy, soit je les tuerais, soit je me tuerai. »

« J'y ai pensé, mais je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Tout d'abord pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image de ma famille et ensuite pour ne pas devenir comme le traître de la famille Black. »

Nous continuâmes à marcher un moment, parlant de tout et de rien, quand un sujet me revint à l'esprit.

« C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à propos de ton grand-père ? »

Il hocha la tête, mais je vis qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, et de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

Nous nous séparâmes dans le hall, jusqu'où il m'avait raccompagné. En arrivant dans la salle commune je sentis tous les regards sur moi, enfin surtout des regards de haine féminins, vraiment à se demander pourquoi ? Je fis comme si de rien n'était et parti dans mon dortoir où les filles m'attendaient.

« Pourquoi ton père était ici ? » demanda Pansy.

« Un problème avec le fait que je me sois fait agresser, il a failli nous ramener aux états-unis. »

« Et McFee avait quoi à voir avec cette histoire ? »

« Une histoire entre son grand-père et mon père. Bref ça ne nous regarde pas. »

Après avoir discuté un moment nous partîmes nous coucher. Encore une journée riche en émotions.

**PDV Draco :**

Pourquoi tous ces mecs me regardaient autant de travers depuis la veille ? Non mais qui leur à donné la permission de me dévisager ? Ce matin en allant dans la grande salle j'ai cru plusieurs fois que j'allais me faire égorger dans un coin reculé du château. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai la réputation de quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas énerver, le dernier mec qui a voulu m'envoyer un sortilège parce que j'avais embrassé sa copine s'est retrouvé une semaine à l'infirmerie avant même d'avoir réussi à sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Et puis être le prince des Serpentards avait aussi des avantages, comme avoir une garde rapprochée la plupart du temps. Avoir Crabbe et Goyle à coté ne donnait pas envie aux autres de s'approcher, même s'ils sont aussi bête que leurs pieds. Une fois dans la grande salle je remarquais qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit pour un dimanche midi, tous les regards étaient tournés vers la table des professeurs où cinq personnes qui me disaient vaguement quelque chose se trouvaient là.

« Il se passe quoi ? » demandais-je à Krista qui était en face de moi.

Après un regard assassin, elle entrepris de me répondre.

« Aucune idée ! »

Mouais très utile comme réponse. Je me tournais donc vers Blaise qui était assis à coté de moi. Étant les yeux et les oreilles de Poudlard, il devait sûrement en savoir plus que moi.

« Je sais pas, je pensais que toi tu saurais puisque tu es un préfet en chef. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y a des aurors et Lupin le prof de DCFM qu'on avait en troisième année. »

« Quoi ? Le loup-garou ? » fis-je.

« Ouais, j'espère qu'ils vont pas de nouveau nous le coller en temps que prof ! » soupira Théodore.

« C'était un bon prof ! » sourit Millicent.

« Et puis il est pas moche du tout ! » rajouta Krista.

Ah, oui je me souviens maintenant pourquoi Theo détestait ce prof... en fait, moi aussi, car la moitié de la population féminine de l'école lui faisait les yeux doux, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elles sachent ce qu'il était réellement. Cette année là, Pansy et Millicent avaient passé une bonne partie de leur temps à nous parler de lui et de la légende que lui et ses trois amis avaient laissé à Poudlard. Un bande de guignol des bouffondors qui passaient leur temps à faire des blagues à tout va et surtout aux Serpentards, bref pathétique !

Le directeur fit son entrée dans la pièce, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

« Bonjour à tous, je tenais à vous annoncer une nouvelle hier soir, avant que des invités ne viennent nous rejoindre. Malheureusement, des parents inquiets sont venu, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Ces invités spéciaux, sont des aurors qui vont venir assurer une sécurité renforcée à l'intérieur de l'école pour un certain temps. Donc il vous sera fréquent de croiser, Mme Lupin, Mlle Farell, Mr Williamson, Mr Shackelbolt dans les couloirs de l'école. De plus, le seul professeur libre pour remplacer le professeur Perim est Mr Lupin ici présent. Je tiens à dire pour ceux qui sont réticent face à cette idée que le ministère a donné son accord. Pour ceux qui ont des réclamations ou des questions à poser, mon bureau vous est ouvert toute la journée. Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

**PDV Krista**** :**

Ils n'ont pas l'air très content de voir ce professeur ici, par contre le fait que des aurors soient sur place n'est pas forcement très bon pour Draco et moi. Si le maître nous donne une mission à accomplir cela risque de poser des problèmes. Le courrier fit son apparition, cinq hiboux vinrent se poser devant moi, qui attira le regard de beaucoup de personnes, ainsi que celui de nos ''invités surprises''. Il y avait la gazette du jour, une lettre de mon père, une du grand-père de Jason, une de Salem et la dernière je reconnu tout de suite la couleur de l'enveloppe : légèrement grisée. Draco avait légèrement blanchit en la voyant, cette couleur avait été établie par Mr Malefoy et contenait un ordre de mission venant du seigneur des ténèbres. Une fois les oiseaux repartis, je rangeais les enveloppes dans mon sac et ouvrit le journal. Encore des meurtres partout dans le pays, pour la plupart des familles de moldus et quelques sang-mêlés, le ministère parlait de réformes mises en place et des règles de sécurités à suivre en cas d'attaques. Il y avait aussi un article sur l'attaque de Pré-au-lard et le meurtre de Perim. Rien de bien passionnant.

A la fin du repas, nous sortîmes de la grande salle pour retourner nous poser dans la petite salle commune de notre préfet-en-chef qui était un endroit plus calme pour discuter. Dans le couloir quelqu'un m'interpella.

« Miss Hollingworth ! Vous pouvez venir avec moi quelques minutes, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Avec des suées froides dans le dos, je suivis alors la femme aux cheveux roses bonbons jusqu'à un bureau au deuxième étage à coté de la salle des professeurs. Elle me fit asseoir sur un des fauteuil. L'autre femme était aussi présente.

« Bonjour je suis Liz Farrell et voici Nymphadora Lupin » dit la femme au bandeau.

« Tonks Lupin ! » rattrapa l'autre.

« Nous voulons juste te poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a raconté, mais nous voulons te poser des questions plus personnelles. D'abord pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à vous plutôt qu'à d'autre ? »

« Parce que nous nous étions assis dans un coin reculé pour que personne ne nous voit. »

« Pourquoi justement à la sortie de pré-au-lard ? De quoi vous cachiez-vous ? »

« Écoutez, je suis fiancée à Draco Malefoy depuis cet été et je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant, alors nous nous sommes caché. Malheureusement, maintenant tout le monde est au courant. »

« Ensuite, vous avez dit que Mr Malefoy avait pu s'échapper, pendant ce temps, les mangemorts qui vous retenaient n'ont pas essayé de profiter de vous ? »

« De me violer ? Non ! » m'écriais-je scandalisée.

« Je sais que ces questions peuvent vous paraître étranges, mais nous sommes tenus de vous les poser. » me dit la femme au bandeau « ensuite que s'est-il-passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas j'ai perdu connaissance durant un moment et je serai incapable de vous dire combien de temps. »

« Vous avez beaucoup d'admirateurs, vu le nombre de lettre que vous avez reçu à midi ! »

« Je ne dirais pas des admirateurs, mais plutôt des proches qui se sont inquiétés du fait que je me sois fait agresser à Pré-au-lard hier. »

Elles continuèrent de me poser des questions, je pus noter du coin de l'œil des gestes à répétitions que faisait Mme Lupin. Quand elles me libérèrent, cette dernière me raccompagna jusqu'au hall, où elle devait se rendre, j'en profitais pour lui poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Dites, je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Je verrais si je peux y répondre. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux pour votre bébé de continuer le métier d'auror ? »

Elle se figea dans le couloir où nous nous trouvions et me regarda avec des grands yeux.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Personne n'est au courant et je fais attention que cela ne se voie pas ! »

Je lui souris.

« Disons que je suis forte pour remarquer des choses que les gens veulent cacher, un peu comme un don. »

« Tu ferais un bon professeur de divination. »

« Je ne crois pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à voir l'avenir sur quoi que ce soit et encore moins dans les feuilles de thé ou dans une boule de cristal. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! »

« Personne ne le sait excepté mon mari et nos proches et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache, donc tu gardes ça pour toi. En ce temps de guerre, il faut se défendre et tant que je peux être utile je le fais, quand je ne pourrais plus bouger, je resterais chez moi. »

« Vous en êtes à combien de mois ? »

« Troisième, c'est prévu pour début mars ! »

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, nous nous séparâmes.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi penser, cette femme était censée être mon ennemie, nous devrions nous détester, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais même attiré par les ondes positives et la bonne humeur qu'elle dégageait constamment. Elle fait partie de ces personnes qu'on a tout de suite envie de connaître, dont on essaie de se rapprocher. J'ai beau avoir été mise dans le cercle privée du seigneur des ténèbres, en ce moment j'avais plus envie qu'autre chose de me rapprocher des personnes comme Mme Lupin. Il fallait absolument que je me change les idées. Au lieu de retrouver les autres dans les appartements de Draco, je m'installais dans une salle de cours désaffectée pour pouvoir lire les lettres qui m'ont été envoyé à midi.

La lettre de Salem venait de la directrice qui s'excusait et qui promettait de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de l'affaire concernant le polynectar. Celle de McFee Sr, m'annonçait qu'il n'avait rien contre moi, mais contre mon père et qu'il ne fallait pas tenir rigueur de son comportement et blablabla… En gros une lettre de pseudo excuse qui m'expliquait qu'il avait fait ça pour le bien de son petit fils et de moi-même. Mon père lui me disait qu'il avait eut un entretien avec McFee Sr et que celui-ci ne devrait plus poser de problème, quitte à ce qu'il se fasse renvoyer de l'ordre des seigneurs des États-Unis.

J'avais gardé la lettre de Mr Malefoy pour la fin, car c'était celle que je redoutais le plus. Le contenu ne se composait que d'une simple note.

''_Severus Rogue est-il un traître ?''_

Quand j'eus lu le message l'enveloppe et la note s'enflammèrent, éliminant toutes preuves.

Je devais donc chercher à savoir si Severus Rogue était un traître ? Je pensais pourtant que cet homme était dans les meilleures grâces du maître ! En y réfléchissant bien je ne l'avais pas vu le jour où nous avions reçu la marque Draco et moi. Pourtant étant le parrain de ce dernier il aurait du être présent. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas que j'ai moi aussi la marque, il pense que j'ai seulement été fiancée à son filleul ? Ce serait pour ça qu'ils m'envoient moi le voir ! Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée moi ?

* * *

_Et voilà !  
Presque deux que j'avais pas poster, du coup pour me faire pardonner je vais en poster un autre le w-e prochain !_


	15. Dans la gueule du loup !

_Et un autre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Dans la gueule du loup !**

**PDV Krista :**

J'avais décidé de directement me jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt dans le bureau de Rogue.

Après avoir toqué à la porte, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que celui-ci soit vide, mais apparemment ce n'était pas mon jour de chance.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Hollingworth ? » me demanda le professeur de potion.

« Bonjour professeur, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, voilà, cela fait un moment que j'y pense, mais je n'ai pas osé venir vous en parler. »

« Dépêchez-vous, miss, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre vos cours, parce que nous n'avons pas autant avancé au cours des dernières années à Salem, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais avoir des cours de soutien. »

« Je ne donne pas de cours supplémentaires, vous n'avez qu'à vous adresser à Miss Granger, elle est là pour vous aider à rattraper votre retard... et elle a de bonnes notes en potion. » termina-t-il dans une grimace comme ça lui arrachait la langue de le dire.

« J'ai déjà demandé à miss Granger, mais le fait de travailler les potions avec une autre élève ne m'aide pas et les cours théoriques ne sont pas vraiment mon truc pour apprendre correctement. Je ne vous demande pas grand chose, juste quelques cours sur les potions les plus importantes pour obtenir mon ASPIC, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il soupira avant de me dire que si je n'étais pas assidue dans mon travail il arrêterais tout et qu'il m'attendait mercredi dans son bureau, avant de claquer la porte.

Une bonne chose de faite, j'allais donc retrouver les autres dans la chambre de Draco. En arrivant, ils me sautèrent presque tous dessus.

« Tu reviens enfin, ils t'ont fait quoi pour que ça prenne autant de temps ? » demanda Pansy.

« Ah ! Non ça n'a duré que dix minutes, mais ensuite j'ai ouvert mon courrier, il y avait une lettre de mon père et de mon ancienne école, je voulais savoir ce qu'ils me voulaient. »

**PDV Draco :**

Elle avait aussi sûrement ouvert la lettre de mon père, courrier qui venait directement des ordres du maître. Je n'en avais reçu aucune et j'en étais très heureux. D'un coté j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait reçu comme ordre, mais de l'autre je ne voulais pas encore être mêlé à toutes ces histoires de mangemorts, même si j'en étais un.

Nous continuâmes à discuter un moment avant de nous rendre dans la grande salle pour manger. Dans un couloir, nous croisâmes les bouffondors et un duel de regard débuta. Je remarquais que la carpe tenait la main de la sang-de-bourbe... Beurk ! Mais comment ce mec pouvait-il faire pour la toucher ? Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à me poser cette question.

« Dis-moi McFee, tu ne te sens pas trop sale quand tu touches ta sang-de-bourbe ? » demanda Pansy, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

« Fermes ta grande gueule Parkinson ! » lâcha-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse parler comme ça !

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire Bouffon » S'énerva Blaise.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment dans les yeux, près à dégainer les baguettes au moindre mouvement. Krista se fraya alors une chemin pour se placer entre les deux groupes. Elle se tourna vers nous.

« Bon vous venez, j'ai faim ! »

Nous la suivîmes dans le couloir, lançant au passage des regards noirs aux rouges et or.

« Regardez les serpents ont peur, ils fuient ! C'est ça suivez donc la blondasse comme des petits chiens ! » rigola Weasley.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Krista changer de couleur, elle fit demi-tour, et avant que qui que ce soit ait put réagir, elle mit un coup de pied dans les bijoux du roux. Il s'écroula en couinant. Elle revint ensuite vers nous et nous gagnâmes la grande salle.

**PDV Krista :**

Non mais quel con ce mec ! Je n'avais pas voulu lui lancer un sort de peur de le tuer sans faire exprès, du coup je n'y étais pas allée de main morte... ou plutôt de pied... !

Le début du repas se fit en silence, puis tout à coup Blaise éclata de rire, si fort qu'il serait tombé du banc si Draco ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Toute la salle le regardait, il était très rare qu'il y ait des rires hystériques à la table des Serpentards. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y en ait déjà eu ! Quelqu'un finit par lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, il réussit juste à dire :

« Un coup de pied à écrire dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! »

Puis il reparti de plus belle dans son fou rire, rejoint par Theodore et Pansy. Milli et Draco souriaient, ce dernier me regarda.

« Où as-tu appris à donner des coups aussi précis ? »

« Disons que vivre dans une école composé exclusivement de fille est assez dangereux si on ne sait pas se défendre, surtout quand des garçons pleins d'hormones viennent nous voir en pleine nuit. J'ai développé la technique du ''coup de pied bien placé'', quand un garçon m'a posé une main. Le pauvre, je crois qu'il s'en est jamais remit ! »

Je soupirai ensuite, revivant ce moment très agréable, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de ceux qui rigolaient déjà, et débloqua le rire les autres.

Draco arrêta de rire d'un coup, plaquant sa main sur son avant-bras gauche, le plus discrètement possible. J'étais dans le même état que lui, me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de crier. Apparemment le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas content, mais vraiment pas du tout ! Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis qu'il avait du faire la même déduction que moi. En regardant le reste de la salle, je vis que l'on était pas les deux seul dans cet état là. Le professeur Rogue avait serré les mâchoires plus que d'habitude et Harry Potter avait la main plaqué sur son front. Excepté nous quatre et nos amis qui nous observaient étrangement, personne n'avait fait attention à ce qu'il venait de passer.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas mieux, le maître ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et la brûlure était toujours présente. Je finis par y faire abstraction, tentant de paraître normale. Le mercredi matin, nous avions cours de potion avec les Gryffondors et dans le couloir, la tension était palpable entre les deux maisons. Tout le monde se regardait de travers, s'envoyant des regards noirs, sans pour autant traverser le ''no man's land'' qui s'était créé. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le livre que j'avais dans les mains, en essayant de faire abstraction au regard de Jason. Je savais qu'il voulait me parler, mais je ne voulais pas... non je ne pouvais pas, ce garçon est une des personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus et le fait de ressentir la marque sur mon avant-bras me donnait la nausée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si je lui parlais. Jason a toujours tout su de moi, il me connaît par cœur, il devinerait tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas et je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, jamais !

L'arrivée du professeur fut une délivrance, qui fut malheureusement de très courte durée.

« Aujourd'hui vous allez vous mettre par groupe, les deux maisons mélangées et pour éviter que cela ne prenne trop de temps, j'ai fait les groupes : Potter/Zabini, Weasley/Parkinson, Brown/Nott, Londubat/Crabbe, Thomas/Goyle, Finnigan/Greengrass, Granger/Malefoy, Patil/Bulstrode, et McFee/Hollingworth. Quand a vous Mr Lestrange vous vous mettrez avec Mr Londubat et Mr Crabbe. »

Je vais tuer ce prof ! Fut la seule chose à laquelle je pu penser avant de devoir aller m'asseoir à coté de Jason.

Rogue nous expliqua que la potion que nous allions faire était une potion dérivé du _véritaserum,_ au lieu de faire dire la vérité à la personne qui en boit, ce sont ses sentiments présents qui sont révélés.

Nous commençâmes donc la préparation, étant doué pour cette matière alors que moi non, je laissais Jason lancer les directives. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tenta de m'adresser la parole autrement que pour me dire ce que je devais couper ou rajouter dans la mixture.

« T'as pas l'air bien ! »

« Rien Jason, je n'ai rien. »

« Tu mens toujours aussi mal, Hollingworth. »

« Je sais, mais s'il te plaît ne poses plus de question, sinon je serais obligée de te mentir encore plus. »

Il me regarda avec un air triste.

« C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de mon grand-père ? »

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cela, la mort de Lucie avait été provoquée par McFee Sr lui même, Jason le savait et il ne m'avait rien dit. Cela me ferait une bonne excuse pour m'éloigner de lui.

« Tu m'as menti ! » finis-je par dire.

« Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avançais à l'époque, j'ai appris la vérité cet été, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. »

Je lui répondis en insistant sur la pauvre salamandre séchée que je devais réduire en cendre et qui était déjà en cendre depuis deux bonnes minutes.

« Tu m'as menti quand même. Juste après l'incident, je t'ai demandé si tu savais qui avait fait ça, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas et tu me l'as juré. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole, tu as compris ? »

J'avais légèrement levé la voix à la fin de ma phrase, m'attirant le regard de tous, car la salle était silencieuse. Jason me regardait avec des yeux triste.

« Miss Hollingworth, je pense que vous avez assez martyrisé cette salamandre, veuillez continuer en silence. »

Ce que nous fîmes, je ne le regardais plus, je voulais juste le protéger en l'éloignant de moi.

Après une heure de préparation, nous étions presque arrivés à la fin de la potion, quand un des chaudrons se mit à faire un bruit de cocotte-minute en faisant des étincelles. Le professeur intervint, arrêtant le massacre.

« Même à trois, vous n'êtes pas capable de faire une potion correctement, c'est affligeant. Allez tous les trois à l'infirmerie, Mr Crabbe, ramassez donc votre camarade. »

Demetri Lestrange étant le plus près du chaudron, s'était écroulé quand la potion lui avait atterri dessus.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Rogue ramassa les échantillons de potion, puis il proposa un test. Comme personne ne se désignait, il tira au sort et évidemment cette journée n'était pas un jour de chance pour moi. Il me tendit un fiole que j'avalais cul-sec.

**PDV Draco :**

Ce cours avait été l'enfer, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe avec la sang-de-bourbe ? Mais d'un autre coté, j'avais eu de la chance comme ne pas avoir à tester la potion, Krista, elle beaucoup moins.

Elle regardait McFee avec des yeux noirs, puis soudain, elle explosa.

« ARRETE DE ME REGARDER AVEC TON AIR DE CHIEN BATTU, JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE T'ADRESSERAIS PLUS LA PAROLE ! TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers nous, elle regarda les rouges et ors un par un avant de lâcher un :

« BOUFFONS ! »

Puis elle s'approcha de moi.

« Ecoutes Malefoy, je vais te dire ce que je pense tout bas depuis que je te connais. TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PRETENCIEUX, EGOISTE ! Mais ça à la limite, je m'en fout, j'ai fini par m'habituer, mais toi et ton père VOUS M'AVEZ GACHE LA VIE ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nos pères se connaissent ? Et puis y a aussi l'autre là, le seigneur des... »

Je lui lançais un sortilège pour qu'elle s'endorme, de peur qu'elle dise une bêtise et je la pris dans mes bras. Mon parrain ne savait pas que j'avais obtenu la marque durant les vacances. D'ailleurs celui-ci me regardait avec des yeux noirs.

« Elle commençait à changer de couleur à force de ne pas respirer entre ses phrases ! »

Il ne répondit rien et fit sortir tout le monde. Je posais ensuite Krista sur une table et attendit que Severus lui donne un antidote. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il m'attrapa par le bras et souleva ma manche gauche. Il ne trouva rien. Je me dégageais de son emprise en le regardant .

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« A y trouver la marque ! »

« Et pourquoi je l'aurais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est un bruit qui cours, comme quoi le fils Malefoy a enfin gagné les rangs du maître. »

« Je ne suis pas devenu l'un des leurs, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te le dirais au cas où ! _Enervatum _! »

Une fois la jeune femme réveillée, nous récupérâmes nos affaires pour sortir de la salle de classe.

« Miss Hollingworth, je vous attend ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau ! »

« Bien professeur ! »

Une fois dehors, je me tournais vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu vas voir Rogue ? »

**PDV Krista :**

Je voulu lui faire une blague débile pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Parce que c'est mon amant et que l'on fait croire que j'ai des cours particulier avec lui pour baiser comme des bêtes sur son bureau. »

Sous le choc, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Je me rendis compte que nos amis m'avaient entendu ce que je venais de dire. Les filles éclatèrent de rire avec moi.

« Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ? » fit Draco légèrement hésitant.

« Non, mais franchement Draco, Rogue ? Si j'avais dit Lupin, peut-être, mais là non ! »

« Tu trouves Lupin séduisant ? » me demanda Theodore.

Millicent se tourna vers son amoureux.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais ce prof est le plus grand fantasme des filles de Poudlard qui sont en âge de penser à ces choses là ! »

« Parce que tu sais comment font les grandes personnes, Milli ? » Rigola Blaise.

« Si seulement tu savais... » dit-elle mystérieuse en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit-ami avant de m'attraper, ainsi que Pansy, par le bras pour nous emmener plus loin. Laissant son copain se faire cuisiner par ses amis.

Elle nous regarda les joues rouges.

« Dis-donc tu n'aurais pas des choses à nous raconter par hasard ? Du genre, vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? » demanda Pansy en lui passant son bras par dessus les épaules.

Au fond on entendait les garçons rire et un crier de le laisser tranquille.

Le soir arriva à toute allure, une fois arrivée devant le bureau du directeur des Serpentards, je frappais à la porte.

« Entrez ! » fit la voix du prof « asseyez-vous ! Je viens de revoir vos devoirs, vous avez surtout des lacunes dans les antidotes et les mélanges à effets secondaires sur la peau. Nous allons donc commencer par une potion antidote contre les empoisonnements alimentaires, elles sont plus simples pour commencer. Lesquelles connaissez-vous ? »

Je lui dis le nom des trois que j'ai fait durant mes années à Salem et nous commençâmes une que je n'avais jamais vue. Au bout d'une demi-heure de silence où seul le frémissement de la potion et le bruit de la plume grattant sur le papier se faisaient entendre, je commençais à poser les questions qui me tournaient dans la tête.

« Professeur, je sais que ma question va vous paraître étrange, mais pouvez-vous me parler de Draco et de sa famille ? »

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une sotte.

« Pourquoi ne lui posez-vous pas la question directement ? »

« On n'en a déjà parlé, mais je voudrais un autre point de vue sur la question. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne ! »

« Pour deux raisons que vous savez très bien : de un vous êtes un ami intime de la famille Malefoy et le parrain de Draco et de deux je sais que vous et Mr Malefoy avez des occupations similaires. »

Rogue se leva pour venir s'appuyer sur ma table, plongeant son regard glacial dans le mien.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mes _occupations_, ainsi que celle de Mr Malefoy vous concernent ! »

Il venait malheureusement de faire l'erreur de sa vie en voulant scanner mon esprit, car je pus alors accéder sans problème au sien. J'y vis une enfance et une adolescence malheureuse, entre un père violent et se retrouver être la tête de turc des autres élèves. Un amour non partagé, puis son entrée dans le cercle du mage noir. Je voyais l'esprit des gens suivant un code couleur, ici tout était noir, tout comme les esprits de Voldemort ou de ses plus fidèles mangemorts, comme Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors que je me disais que ce type était un être sans cœur, je vis une espèce de tâche de couleur verte pale au milieu du noir : la couleur de l'espoir ! Cette partie était aussi bien protégée qu'un coffre-fort à Gringott, je compris néanmoins qu'il y avait un histoire avec l'ordre du phénix et un pacte avec Dumbledore. Severus Rogue était bien un traître au seigneur des ténèbres !

J'avais du rester déconnecter de la réalité quelques secondes, cinq au maximum et apparemment, il l'avait remarqué. Un jour, Morgan, mon frère, m'avait dit que dans ces moment là mes yeux se voilaient légèrement. Il me regardait étrangement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous étiez en train de me dire que ce que Mr Malefoy et vous faisiez ne me regardait en rien ! »

« Ne jouez pas à l'idiote Miss Hollingworth, vous avez réussi à voir quelque chose et je veux savoir que quoi il s'agit ! »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se rendait compte que j'étais rentrée dans sa tête. Cet homme était un _legilimen_ très puissant, je commençais légèrement à paniquer, je lui dis quoi moi maintenant ?

« Mr, je ne connaîs pas la _legilimencie_, donc je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu ! »

« Vous maîtrisez pourtant parfaitement _l'occlumancie_. »

« Mon père me l'a enseignée. »

Il me regarda un moment avant de dire :

« Vous pouvez partir, nous avons fini ! »

**PDV Externe :**

Une fois que la jeune femme fut partie, Rogue se rendit directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il fut autorisé à entrer, il se lança dans le sujet immédiatement.

« Albus, nous avons un problème, je viens d'avoir une espèce de connexion mentale avec Miss Hollingworth. J'ai capté quelques images, mais je n'arrive pas à les dissocier. Tout ce que je ressent de ses images sont le chagrin et la colère. De plus je crois qu'elle a elle aussi obtenu des informations à mon sujet. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore posa la pensine sur son bureau. Rogue y mit son souvenir, puis les deux hommes se penchèrent sur la pensine.

Le premier passage du souvenir fut trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent voir quelque chose. Après plusieurs sorts et bidouillages, ils réussirent enfin à détacher les souvenirs les uns des autres et les passer plus lentement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce rempli de livres, Krista était assise sur un fauteuil au milieu, plongée dans une lecture qui avait l'air passionnante, puisque son visage changeait d'expression au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Puis le souvenir laissa place à un autre : un homme, Mr Hollingworth, précisa Dumbledore, annonçait à la jeune femme qu'elle allait à Poudlard et qu'elle épouserait Draco Malefoy, il commença ensuite un nouveau sujet, mais le souvenir s'effaça pour laisser place à un autre. Ce fut son passage sous le choixpeau, puis le professeur Rogue en colère contre elle, scène qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant. Une dispute avec Draco Malefoy, une autre avec Jason McFee et une avec Daphné Greengrass, qui finit avec les cheveux roses pour cette dernière. Elle pleurait dans la tour d'astronomie, une photo dans la main. La dernière scène fut la plus choquante pour les deux hommes, cela se passait dans une chambre du manoir Malefoy, d'après Severus. Ils se trouvaient à coté de la porte, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et ils entendaient des sanglots, mais ne voyaient personne. En se déplaçant, ils trouvèrent Krista couchée en position fœtale sur le sol de l'autre coté du lit en train d'essayer d'arracher la peau de son avant bras gauche où le tatouage du seigneur des ténèbres prenait toute la place. Les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient vide, recouverts d'un voile blanc. Puis les sanglots s'arrêtèrent et elle releva ses yeux sans vie vers eux,puis elle se leva et se mit face au professeur des potions.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me voler mes souvenirs, professeurs ! »

Du sang commença à couler des yeux et des oreilles de la jeune femme, elle l'essuya avec ses mains puis les regarda.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! Vous êtes un monstre Severus Rogue, vous le traître ! Que dirait le seigneur des ténèbres s'il savait que vous faites partie de l'ordre du phénix? »

Puis Krista s'écroula à genoux, ses yeux avaient reprit une couleur normale et elle semblait terrifiée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous en pris arrêtez ! »

Puis elle se mit à hurler en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Tout s'arrêta et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le bureau directorial, ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » finit par demander Rogue encore sous le choc.

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle nous voyait et elle pouvait nous parler. Reste à savoir si ce... souvenir est vrai ou non. S'il l'est, cela va nous poser un problème. »

« Au moment où Miss Hollingworth et moi avons été connecté, elle avait ce même regard. »

Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, puis il reprit la parole :

« J'ai déjà vu ce genre de regard, il y a longtemps. Il arrive que durant un siècle une personne naisse avec des dons en plus de la magie, ces personnes sont précieuses et très rares. Elles cachent des pouvoirs anciens pouvants se révéler dangereux, partant de la voyance jusqu'à la télékinésie. Je dirais qu'elle peut contrôler les rêves et les souvenirs à distance et peut-être arrive-t-elle à savoir ce qu'elle veut des personnes autour d'elle. Cela expliquerait qu'elle ait la marque, Voldemort a mis la main sur elle en premier.

« Le fait qu'elle tente dans son souvenir d'enlever la marque, cela pourrait signifier qu'elle n'a pas choisi ce qu'elle est devenue. »

« Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un souvenir, mais plutôt d'un rêve un endroit qu'elle s'est créé dans sa tête pour être seule. Dans ce cas là, il va falloir l'aider, mais de manière discrète. Demain nous réunirons les membres de l'ordre présent à Poudlard? Pourriez-vous prévenir Minerva, Remus, Nymphadora et Kingsley ?

« Bien professeur ! Mais je me pose une question, si Miss Hollingworth est devenu un mangemort, vous pensez que son fiancé aussi ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, Severus, surtout avec les bruits qui courent en ce moment ! »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et quand Dumbledore l'autorisa à entrer c'est le professeur McGonagall qui entra, semblant paniquée.

« Albus, Severus, on a besoin de vous à l'infirmerie, vite ! »

* * *

_Tadam !  
Alors sa devient pas trop étrange comme histoire ?_

_La suite très bientôt le chapitre est en fin d'écriture !_


	16. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête

_New chapter !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Tout ça c'est dans ta tête.**

**PDV Externe :**

L'air paniqué du professeur de métamorphose fit se presser Dumbledore et Rogue. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent une foule d'élève de Serpentard.

« Je vous ai demandé de retourner dans vos dortoir, le couvre feux va bientôt tomber. » leur dit McGonagall.

« Nous n'y retournerons que lorsque l'on nous aura dit ce qu'il s'est passé ! » rétorqua Draco.

Quand la vieille femme voulut lui dire quelque chose, le directeur intervint en disant aux élèves qu'il seront mis au courant dès que lui même saurait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les deux professeurs entrèrent ensuite dans l'infirmerie, McGonagall retournant dans son bureau, Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers le directeur.

« Albus, je ne sais pas quoi faire, aucune des potions qu'on lui a donné ne fait effet et... Venez ! »

Rogue perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore sur le visage en voyant qui se trouvait derrière le rideau au au fond de la pièce : Krista Hollingworth. Elle était presque aussi blanche qu'un fantôme, les yeux ouvert, vide.

« Il faut également que je vous montre un chose que j'ai découvert en l'examinant. »

Elle souleva la manche de la jeune femme.

« _Revelio incartesis !_ »

Ce fut bref, mais ils purent apercevoir la marque des ténèbres.

« C'est ce que nous redoutions, ne parlez de cela à personne pour l'instant. Severus, peux-tu essayer de rétablir la connexion entre vos esprit, peut-être arriveras-tu à savoir ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le maître des potions se plaça au dessus de la jeune femme et plongea son esprit dans le sien. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans le pièce du manoir Malefoy, mais cette fois-ci, la jeune femme était assisse sur la commode et elle avait son regard braqué sur lui.

« Le grand Severus Rogue a décidé de revenir me voir ! Je t'attendais ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est de ta faute si je suis ici, tu as eu l'idiotie de vouloir voir à quoi je pensais et tu as découvert ce que je ne voulais pas que l'on sache ! Du coup je me suis enfermée ici. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai découvert ? »

Elle fixait le bras du professeur et celui-ci remarqua que sa manche était relevée, révélant le tatouage immonde qui s'y trouvait.

« Qu'on porte le même ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas tout a fait, pour que nous aillons le même, il faudrait que je remplisse des missions et je ne veux pas faire celle que l'on m'a demandé de réaliser ! »

« C'est moi ta mission, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas dénoncer directement ce que tu as vu dans ma tête ? »

« J'ai vu en toi ce que tu as vécu depuis tout petit, les choses horribles qui te sont arrivées, mais j'ai également vu que ton entrée dans l'ordre du phénix avait été la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée. Je ne veux pas être l'auteur du meurtre d'une personne qui au fond à trouvé sa voie. Même si je ne te tue pas de mes propres mains, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. »

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il pouvait t'aider, comme il l'a fait avec moi ! »

« Je sais, j'ai vu votre conversation dans ta tête, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider. Je vais rester ici car je suis tranquille, si je ferme mon esprit, on me laissera tranquille pour toujours. »

« Je ne crois pas, le seigneur des ténèbres ne te laissera pas tranquille, il s'attaquera à ta famille, à tes frères. »

Cette fois-ci, il vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Dans tous les cas il va finir par s'en prendre à ma famille, je n'ai jamais voulu être ce que je suis devenu, mais ça je ne l'avouerai jamais. Enfin je le dis maintenant, mais c'est parce que tu es dans ma tête et que j'ai du mal à cacher ce que je ne veux pas dévoiler. »

« Dumbledore dit que tu es un être exceptionnel, tu as un don caché que tu as depuis ta naissance, ce serait pour cela que le mage noir t'a voulu à coté de lui. »

Elle l'observa un moment sans répondre avant de partir sur un autre sujet.

« Je vois que tu veux savoir si Draco en est un aussi. Mais je ne répondrais rien, ce ne sont pas des affaires qui me regardent. »

Severus se senti s'éloigner.

« Nous allons t'aider, reviens avec nous ! »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je vais y penser ! »

Le professeur se retrouva de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, la jeune femme était toujours allongée, mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Il comprit qu'elle avait décidé de s'enfermer pour l'instant.

**PDV Draco :**

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie et toujours aucune nouvelle. Krista nous avait vraiment foutu la trouille quand elle était rentrée de son cours avec Rogue. On voyait bien qu'elle avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Jusqu'à se qu'elle s'écroule au milieu de la salle commune en hurlant et en se tenant la tête, puis elle n'avait plus bougé, elle était allongée par terre les yeux grands ouverts. C'est vrai que sur le coup j'ai presque cru qu'elle était morte.

L'infirmière finit par venir nous voir.

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'a votre amie, mais elle est plongée dans le coma et pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire. Allez dans vos dortoirs, vous pourrez revenir demain quand vous n'aurez pas cours, mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire à part attendre. »

**PDV externe :**

Durant plusieurs jours, Rogue tenta de reprendre contact avec l'esprit de la jeune femme, même Dumbledore essaya, mais sans succès. Après cinq jours des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler dans les couloirs, comme quoi Krista Hollingworth aurait été agressée dans un couloir et qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort.

Jason commençait à s'inquiéter, il se demandait qui pourrait avoir fait ça si la rumeur était juste. Il arriva même à énerver ses amis, car il ne voulait rien dire.

« Jason, s'il-te-plaît, arrêtes de faire cette tête ou alors tu nous expliques ce qui ne va pas ! » Lui dit Ginny pour la dixième fois depuis le début de la journée.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Hermione en compagnie de Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvatie et Luna. Jason se leva du canapé où il était pour aller se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour la Serpentarde ? » lui demanda Harry.

Il hocha la tête.

« Mais faut que tu arrêtes, cette fille ne tiens pas à toi, la preuve elle t'a envoyé bouler au cours de potion. Elle ne veut plus te parler ! » fit Ron.

« Il a raison, mec ! » approuva Dean.

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! » s'énerva Jason « Elle m'a déjà fait ce coup là, je suis sûr qu'elle veut me cacher quelque chose ! »

« Tu la comprends vraiment bien. Je pense la même chose que toi, cette fille tient trop à toi pour te faire la tête du jour au lendemain sans raison. » sourit Parvatie.

« Tu l'aimes ? » fit une petite voix, triste.

Jason regarda sa petite amie avec des grands yeux, puis vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« La fille qui a la plus grande place dans mon cœur, c'est toi, tu es la femme de ma vie ! » il l'embrassa « Krista je l'ai toujours vu comme une deuxième cousine... Enfin... en amélioré durant un moment ! Je tiens beaucoup à elle, quand j'ai cru qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi et qu'elle m'avait fait renvoyer de Jactatuschool, puis la morte de Lucie, j'ai pensé tout avoir perdu. Car j'avais perdu les deux seules personnes à qui je tenais, c'est pourquoi je me suis renfermé autant sur moi même. Cette année j'ai eu la chance d'avoir des explications et d'en retrouver une des deux. Puis j'ai pris conscience que j'avais une autre personne qui avait réussit à atteindre mon cœur, une fille qui me soutenait depuis longtemps sans que je m'en rende compte. Je t'aime Hermione ! »

Les deux amoureux passèrent ensuite une heure à se lancer des regards langoureux et à s'embrasser, laissant les autres partir sur des sujets divers et variés. Ils finirent néanmoins par se lever pour aller dîner. Une fois que tous les élèves furent arrivés dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva.

« Bonsoir à tous, je tiens à faire arrêter une rumeur qui circule en ce moment dans le château et qui se trouve être fausse. Votre camarade Krista Hollingworth n'a pas été attaquée par qui que ce soit, car j'ai entendu beaucoup d'idioties, comme des attaques de mangemorts, harpies, élèves drogués, professeurs psychopathes, trolls... Votre camarade n'a pas été agressée, elle est seulement malade et ne reviendra pas en cours avant un petit moment. »

Puis il se rassit, laissant les discutions reprendre.

**PDV Draco :**

Nous étions samedi, il était encore tôt et je me rendais à l'infirmerie, comme tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine. D'habitude une des filles m'accompagnait, mais cette fois je m'étais levé avant qu'elles ne soient réveillées. Cette fois j'avais envie d'y aller seul. Il n'avait beau être que 7h30, je n'étais pas le premier sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là McFee ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy ! Je suis venu voir une amie. »

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir ! »

« Mais ce qu'elle dit n'est pas ce qu'elle pense. » répondit-il mystérieux.

Je le regardai avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre coté du lit.

« Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » finit-il par me demander.

Je secouais la tête négativement en regardant Krista qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le jour où je l'avais emmenée ici.

« Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, il me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Je devais vraiment le regarder avec un air d'abruti.

« Tu sais, cette fille, je la considère comme ma sœur et je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, surtout toi ! »

« J'ai rien à te dire, un Malefoy ne révèle pas ses sentiments ! » lui lançai-je d'un air mauvais.

« Alors je vais répondre à ta place. Tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes, mais tu tiens à elle, sinon tu ne serais pas là à 8h du matin un samedi, le lendemain d'un entraînement de Quidditch qui a duré 4h. »

Je ne répondis rien puisqu'il s'était chargé de le faire à ma place. Ce mec était vraiment bizarre, je ne le connaissais pas, mais lui avait l'air de me connaître.

« Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? » dit-il.

Je soupirais, en m'affalant un peu plus dans mon siège.

« Vas-y ! »

« Protège-là ! Même si elle fait la dure c'est quelqu'un de fragile au fond. C'est une fille géniale, pas comme les autres, elle est pleine de qualités et d'humour et elle ne mâche jamais ses mots. Elle a souvent un caractère de cochon, mais elle viendra toujours en aide à ses amis. »

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je lui répondis : oui je le ferais. En relevant le regard vers Krista je pu voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Me levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter au passage le Gryffondor (et son courage remarquable), je partis chercher l'infirmière. Cette dernière fit appeler mon parrain qui arriva 10 minutes après.

Voyant notre air buté à McFee et moi-même, le professeur des potions finit par laisser tomber l'idée de nous faire sortir de l'infirmerie. Rogue se pencha alors sur Krista en posant sa main sur sa tempe, elle eut un sursaut.

**PDV Externe :**

Rogue se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce du manoir où il s'était déjà retrouvé deux fois. Il regarda autour de lui sans trouver la moindre trace de la jeune femme.

Dans l'infirmerie, les trois personnes présentent purent voir le maître des potions froncer les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

Après avoir fouillé minutieusement la pièce, Rogue sorti dans le couloir qui était plongé dans le noir. Évidemment il ne trouva pas sa baguette dans sa poche et commença donc à évoluer dans le couloir à l'aveuglette. Soudain le sol ne fut plus le même, celui-ci était caillouteux. En levant les yeux, il vit le ciel et en se retournant il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard. Perdant patience il l'appela tout en se dirigeant vers le château. A l'intérieur, un chant résonnait, il tenta de trouver sa provenance en le suivant et il finit par arriver dans l'infirmerie. En entrant il tomba sur une scène très étrange, il se vit assis sur une chaise, une main posée sur le visage de Krista Hollingworth qui était allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie. De l'autre coté du lit se trouvait Pompom, Draco Malefoy et Jason McFee qui les regardaient. Tous bougeaient au ralenti, ce qui rendait le moment encore plus surréaliste.

« C'est bizarre non ? » lui demanda Krista, mais celle-ci était debout à coté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »

« De se voir comme ça, ça fait trois jours que je suis ici, depuis que j'ai compris comment y venir. C'est comme un voyage astral, je vois et j'entends ce que disent les gens qui se trouvent dans le château. Au début j'ai cru être morte et que j'étais revenue ici en tant que fantôme. Vous aviez raison professeur, cela ne sert à rien de rester caché, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide, la votre, mais aussi celle du professeur Dumbledore. »

« Le directeur veut t'aider et moi aussi, je te donne ma parole. »

Krista lui sourit avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin d'aide ! »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explication, car il se senti soudainement réintégrer son corps.

**PDV Draco :**

Je ne pu dire ce qu'il avait fait, mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils ouvrirent les yeux tous les deux. Pomfresh qui ne put toujours pas nous mettre dehors réussit malgré tout à nous faire reculer assez pour pouvoir fermer les rideaux afin d'examiner sa patiente. Mon parrain me lança un regard étrange avant de quitter l'infirmerie dans son indémodable tourbillon de cape.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'infirmière quitta la pièce en pestant contre l'impatience des jeunes. Je repris ma place sur la chaise à la droite de Krista, endroit où j'avais passé presque tout mon temps de pose cette dernière semaine. McFee fit de même de l'autre coté.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir Jason ! » fit-elle en se redressant pour s'asseoir appuyée contre les coussins. Sa voix était un peu rauque du fait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé pendant un moment.

« Je sais ! Mais je sais aussi que tu me mens Krista, ce n'est pas que tu ne veux pas me voir, c'est que tu es incapable de me cacher quoique se soit »

Elle le regarda avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers moi.

« Merci d'être venu me voir aussi souvent ! »

« Comment tu sais que je suis venu ? »

« Je t'ai entendu, tu accompagnais les filles tous les jours. Mes frères aussi sont passés assez souvent. »

Je ne répondis rien, trouvant soudainement un fort intérêt pour une tache sur le sol., en y regardant bien on aurait pu voir le chapeau de Dumbledore, bien sur en penchant la tête sur le coté et en fermant un œil. Je fus coupé dans mon observation par l'arrivée du détenteur du chapeau.

« Miss Hollingworth, je suis soulagé que vous alliez mieux. Quand vous sortirez de l'infirmerie, j'aimerai que vous veniez me voir dans mon bureau. Vous devriez envoyer une lettre à vos parents, ils s'inquiètent ! Il y a également des gens qui veulent vous voir. »

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ses deux frères entrèrent dans la pièce et vinrent s'asseoir sur le lit de leur sœur chacun d'un coté de telle sorte qu'ils purent passer un bras autour de ses épaules. On aurait dis des sangsues.

« Tu vas bien ? » questionna l'un.

« Tu nous as fait peur ! » fit l'autre en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

« Je vais très bien ! Disons que je me suis perdue dans ma tête ! Dites ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? »

« 10 jours. » répondis-je.

« De... hein ? »

« T'as loupé pleins de chose. » la coupa un des jumeaux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Morgan, je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard ces derniers jours. Quand les filles venaient me voir, elle me racontaient tout dans le moindre détaille. Je sais que Londubat à réussit à faire passer Flitwick par la fenêtre de sa salle de cours en loupant un sortilège. Que deux mecs de Poufsouffles se sont battu au milieu de la grande salle à la façon moldu et aussi que les vacances commencent dans deux semaines et que nous sommes autorisés à rentrer chez nous. J'ai également entendu dire que des personnes auraient fait une mauvaise blague aux Serpentards en inversant toutes les couleurs qu'ils avaient sur eux. Soit dit en passant que c'est un sort que deux garçons que je connais ont utilisé bien souvent à Dumstrang !

Les jumeaux, démasqués, baissèrent la tête.

Alors c'est à cause d'eux que je me suis retrouvé la peau verte, les cheveux noir et la robe de sorcier or ? Le regard noir que je leur lançais leur fit perdre leur sourire arrogant. Ils avaient de la chance d'être des Hollingworth, sinon ils se seraient retrouvés dans un lit pas loin en moins de deux.

Krista ne put sortir que le lendemain soir, le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces et elle put recommencer les cours le lundi.

**PDV Krista :**

La matinée passa lentement. Trop lentement. Je voyais mes amis me jeter sans cesse des regards en coin, ayant sûrement peur que je m'écroule une nouvelle fois. Notre dernière heure avant le déjeuner était potion avec le professeur Rogue, lui aussi surveillait tous mes faits et geste, de manière plus discrète néanmoins. A la fin du cours il demanda à me parler et il me dit que le directeur m'attendait le soir même dans son bureau pour discuter.

A partir de là, la journée défila à une vitesse folle, sûrement due au fait que je ne voulais pas m'y rendre. On a déjà tout tous eut cette impression, que quand on attend quelque chose avec impatience, on trouve le temps plus long et quand on ne veux pas, le temps défile à une vitesse hallucinante.

J'arrivai devant le bureau de Dumbledore et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'hésitais entre entrer et partir en courant. Ouais, je suis une trouillarde !

Au moment où je me décidai à finalement faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit pour me laisser voir Rogue.

« Vous n'entrez pas Miss Hollingworth ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Heu... si ! »

J'avais toujours été fascinée par ce bureau, même si je ne connaissais pas l'utilité du trois quart des objets posés un peu partout. Je n'étais même pas sûre que Dumbledore lui-même sache ! On m'invita à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil face au directeur et à côté du maître des potions.

« Miss Hollingworth » commença l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune « Nous savons que vous êtes entré dans les ordres de Voldemort et nous savons également que vous n'y êtes pas entrée de gaîté de cœur. Pouvez-vous nous raconter comment vous en êtes arrivée là ? »

Respirant un grand coup je me lançais dans un récit où je leur racontais l'entretient que j'avais eut avec mon père et qui avait changé ma vie. Puis la nuit où j'avais reçu la marque, sans jamais évoquer le fait que Draco aussi l'ait eut ce soir là. Ensuite je leur parlais de la mission qui m'avait été confié.

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'attaque qu'il y a eut à Pré-au-lard ? » me questionna le directeur.

J'ouvris alors la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Un piège, je ne pouvais pas parler de ça sans mentir, ni sans faire savoir que Draco était du coté des mangemorts et je lui avais promis que je ne dirais rien.

***¤*¤*¤*Flash back*¤*¤*¤***

**Manoir Malefoy**

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Draco.

« Krista je peux te parler ? »

« Dis-donc Malefoy on entre pas comme ça dans la chambre d'une jeune femme, et si j'étais en train de me déshabiller ? »

Il eut un grand sourire.

« Non ! » le coupais-je « je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses ! Tu veux quoi ? »

« Te demander une faveur. J'aimerai que tu ne parles de ma marque à aucun mangemort qui ne serait pas au courant. »

« Tu vises quelqu'un en particulier quand tu dis ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas que mon parrain soit au courant. »

« Ton parrain ? »

« Severus Rogue, notre professeur de potion. »

« heu... Si tu veux ! »

« Promet-le moi ! »

« Oui ! »

« Krista, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Je soupirai.

« Moi Krista Hollingworth promet à Draco Malefoy de ne pas révéler son secret à qui que se soit qui ne serait pas au courant ! Ça te va ? »

« Merci ! »

***¤*¤*¤*Fin Flash Back*¤*¤*¤***

« Miss ? »

« Je... Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je parte, je suis fatigué. »

Je commençais à me lever quand Rogue prit la parole.

« Vous ne voulez rien dire parce que vous avez honte, ou pour cacher quelque chose ? »

Je me figeai la main sur la poignée.

« Sortez de ma tête _professeur _! » grondai-je.

« Severus ça suffit ! Krista je suis désolé que cette question t'ai mise mal à l'aise. J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose avant que tu partes. »

Je me tournai vers eux sans pour autant me rapprocher.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu as ses pouvoirs spéciaux ? »

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

« Depuis longtemps, des personnes naissent avec des capacités autre que la magie que l'on puise pour utiliser une baguette magique. Il existe différent type de pouvoir pouvant se révéler plus ou moins dangereux partant de la voyance à la télékinésie, allant peut-être même jusqu'à la capacité de contrôler les pensées et les rêves d'autrui. »

« Vous pensez que je fais parti de ses personnes ? »

« Non, j'en suis sûr ! »

Il est sérieux le vieux ?

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

« Cela dépend de la manière dont les pouvoirs sont utilisés ! Voldemort le sait c'est pourquoi il t'a choisi. »

« Mais comment l'a-t-il su ? »

« Sûrement par un proche. » me répondis Rogue.

Qui ? Mon père ? Oui je suis presque sûre que c'est lui. Qui d'autre ? Mon père est lui aussi un mangemort, il ne fait que servir son maître.

« Je peux vous aider. » fit le directeur « Vous aidez à contrôler vos dons. J'aimerai aussi vous aidez en vous protégeant contre Voldemort. Mais il va falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose pour que vous ne soyez pas en danger. »

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que mes frères soient protégés. »

« Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, ils ne rentreront pas chez eux durant les vacances, car notre combat commencera à ce moment là. Il va falloir que vous fassiez passer un message au mage noir, vous lui direz que... »

* * *

_Non non je n'ai pas oublié quelque chose ^^_

_A bientôt la suite, j'aie enfin trouvé une fin !_


	17. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille !

_La suite ! La suite ! La suite !_

_Je ne posterai pas d'autre chapitre avant deux semaines, je pars en vacances mardi !  
Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui partent et courage pour ceux qui travaillent !_

_Bonne lecture... !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : la vie est un long fleuve tranquille...**

**PDV Krista :**

C'est ainsi que commencèrent trois semaines d'entraînement intensif, avec des exercices de relaxation pour essayer de rentrer plus facilement dans la tête de quelqu'un, mais aussi pour me protéger. Le seul qui me résiste encore est Dumbledore, sa tête est mieux protégée que la prison d'Askaban avant que les détraqueurs ne s'en aillent. J'ai aussi eu des cours de Défense et Sortilège aidée par Nymphadora Tonks, la seule pour qui j'ai été d'accord qu'on dise tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en cette femme.

Ces cours de sortilèges étaient épuisants, tous les soirs je rentrais exténuée. J'avais dit aux autres que j'avais des cours supplémentaires en DCFM et sortilèges, car le niveau n'était pas le même ici et à Salem.

« Allez, penses à quelque chose de joyeux ! »

« Facile à dire, y a rien qui va en ce moment, j'y arriverai pas. » soupirai-je avant de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Tonks vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu aimes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je sais pas, avec tes frères ? »

« J'aime mes frères, mais il y a toujours une grosse part d'ombre qui apparaît avec. Je n'y arriverai pas pour l'instant. On peut faire une pause ? »

Vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, elle me laissa retourner à mon dortoir. Les vacances commençaient dans deux jours et j'avais une boule dans la gorge qui se faisait de plus en plus grosse. Je me sentais moins stressée, car mes frères ne retourneraient pas chez moi pendant les vacances. Une lettre de McGonagall avait été envoyée à mes parents pour leur dire que les deux garçons seraient collés toutes les vacances pour avoir saccagé un couloir avec des bombabouses. Ma mère, trop heureuse de se débarrasser d'eux, avait du dire que l'école pouvait les garder aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient.

J'avais remarqué que Draco aussi était stressé, il devait redouter tout autant que moi la confrontation avec le maître.

***¤*¤*¤*Flash-back*¤*¤*¤***

**La veille...**

« Draco qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es tout pâle ! »

J'étais venue lui rendre un livre que je lui avais emprunté dans la journée. Il avait passé la fin d'après-midi dans son dortoir et n'était même pas monté manger.

« Ça va ! »

« Arrête de jouer au con, je vois bien que non. Dis-moi ! »

« Fiche-moi la paix Hollingworth ! »

Je fis demi-tour pour sortir quand une enveloppe sur la table basse attira mon regard. Une enveloppe grisée.

« Tu as reçu une lettre de ton père ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

« Regarde par toi même ! »

Je pris l'enveloppe où se trouvait une invitation.

_Cher Mr Malefoy,_

_Vous êtes convié à un Open-bar dimanche prochain à 19h._

_Cordialement,_

_Augustus Rookwood_

Je fronçais les sourcils pas sûre d'avoir tout compris.

« Heu... Tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi, une soirée ? »

« C'est un message codé, un Open-bar c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un buffet à volonté, les hors-d'œuvre sont des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbe à torturer et tuer. »

Sous le choc je m'assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Mais c'est... »

« Il y a une invitation pour toi aussi ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis désolé, je sais que tu avais une amie sang-d... née moldu. Mais on n'a pas le choix, ce sont des soirées qui permettent de vider les cellules du seigneurs des ténèbres et de défouler les mangemorts pour qu'ils ne perdent pas la main, en quelque sorte. »

Je continuai à fixer mes pieds, n'arrivant même plus à réfléchir.

« Krista ça va ? »

« ... »

Je le senti s'asseoir à coté de moi, puis il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je relevai le regard pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

« Pleure pas s'il-te-plaît, je sais pas quoi faire quand une fille pleure. »

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embêter ! »

Je me levais pour rejoindre la porte, quand Draco me prit par les épaules pour me serrer contre lui. Je me laissai alors aller à pleurer dans ses bras.

Je m'étais réveillée vers 3h du matin dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais retrouvé Draco endormi sur le canapé, je lui avais mis une couverture puis j'étais retournée dans mon dortoir.

***¤*¤*¤*Fin du Flash-back*¤*¤*¤***

En y pensant, je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole de la journée rougissant comme une idiote au moment où il m'avait dit bonjour.

Les filles étaient déjà couchées quand je suis rentrée, je pris une douche rapide avant de faire de même.

Le lendemain commença comme les autres jours, sauf qu'à la fin du cours de sortilège, quand nous croisâmes les Gryffondors dans le couloirs, Granger m'interpella.

« Excuses-moi de te déranger, mais ça serait bien qu'on fasse un dernier cours de soutien avant les vacances non ? »

« OK, 17h dans la bibliothèque ça te va ? »

« A toute à l'heure. »

L'après-midi me parut tout aussi ennuyeuse. Je repassais dans ma tête tous les nouveaux sorts que j'avais appris depuis le début des cours avec Tonks et je tentais également de trouver un souvenir assez joyeux pour créer un patronus. Malheureusement la lettre qu'avait reçu Draco occupait tout mon esprit, la soirée ''Open-bar'' avait lieu dans trois jours. A part fuir je ne voyais pas trop ce que je pouvais faire. Or je ne devais pas partir, j'avais une mission à remplir car maintenant j'étais moi aussi un membre de l'ordre du phénix, et un espion chez les mangemorts. La seule chose qui me rassurait était mon moyen de défense, la seule chose qui pourrait me protéger face au seigneur des ténèbres... La barrière mentale que je me formais lentement avec l'aide de Dumbledore et Rogue. J'avais toujours été capable d'empêcher les gens de pénétrer dans mon esprit, mais seulement quand je me concentrais dessus. Comme l'avait dis le professeur des potions si on me torturait ma barrière mentale ne résisterait pas au maît... Voldemort. Aujourd'hui j'étais capable de stopper les intrusions dans mon esprit du directeur et de Rogue tout en me battant en duel avec Tonks, c'est dire si j'avais progressé en trois semaines.

A 17h, je me rendis dans la bibliothèque où Granger se trouvait déjà.

« Tu veux qu'on regarde quel cours ? » lui demandais-je une fois assise.

« DCFM, tu avais des lacunes, non ? »

« J'ai fait pas mal de recherches ces derniers temps, je pense que je me suis bien rattrapée. »

« On va voir ça, je te pose des questions oralement ça te va ? »

« Je t'écoutes ! »

Il s'en suivit une heure de questions de cours qui dériva sur toutes les matières.

« C'est vrai que tu as appris beaucoup de chose depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Comment tu as fait pour apprendre autant ? Quelqu'un t'a aidé ? »

« Je suis un peu comme toi Granger, j'aime les livres, je passerais ma vie dans les bibliothèque. Celle de chez moi est immense, durant les vacances il arrivait à mes parents de ne pas me voir pendant plusieurs jours parce que j'étais plongée dans cet univers si spécial qu'apporte la lecture. Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ma vie. »

« Moi aussi je passerai ma vie dans cette bibliothèque, je n'en connais pas vraiment d'autre aussi bien fournis. Peut-être que je pourrais devenir bibliothécaire dans le monde de la magie. »

« Pour cela il faudrait que le seigneur des ténèbres ne soit plus... » chuchotais-je.

« De quoi ? »

« Non rien, laisses. Je vais te dire un truc que je ne te dirais qu'une seule fois et que si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, même à ton abruti de petit ami ou à Weasmoche et au balafré, je te tuerais de mes mains. T'as compris Granger ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me dire qui vaudrait une telle mise en garde ? »

« Je t'apprécie bien Granger, t'es une fille sympa, tu me rappelles un peu Lucie. J'espère que la vie t'épargnera et qu'on se reverra un jour. A plus Granger ! »

Je sortis de la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps que dire ''citrouille''.

Le train partait dans deux heures, j'avais été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur, ou attendait Tonks et Rogue.

« Krista, nous allons te donner un moyen de t'enfuir si la situation devient trop critique. C'est moi qui ait proposé qu'elle soit mise en place. » me dit Tonks « Tiens mets ce bracelet. C'est un portoloin, mais il ne fonctionnera que si l'un de nous trois l'active. Quand le moment sera venu, tu prendras contact avec l'un d'entre nous et nous te ferons venir dans un endroit sûr. Tu peux donner la moitié du bracelet à une autre personne si tu veux, elle sera aussi rapatriée. »

« Qui ? »

« On ne sait jamais ! »

« Comment je vous contacte ? » demandais-je légèrement perplexe.

« Nous ne t'avons pas appris à utiliser tes dons pour rien. Si tu te concentres tu arriveras à trouver l'esprit de la personne que tu cherches, même si elle est loin de toi. » fit Dumbledore toujours avec son air énigmatique.

« Merci au revoir professeurs ! Tonks ! »

Je rejoignis les autres dans la salle commune où nous prîmes nos bagages pour rejoindre le train. En chemin, je croisais le regard de Granger, et lui fis un léger hochement de tête avant de continuer mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Nous nous installâmes dans un compartiment vide, tous ensemble.

« Dites, vous nous le diriez si vos parents décident de vous marier durant les vacances ? » dit tout à coup Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère, qui était pesante depuis que nous avions quitté le château.

« Crétin ! » entendis-je Draco murmurer entre ses dents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, même si je jure fidélité au blondinet, tu resteras toujours mon amant favori ! » rigolais-je.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais prendre Draco pour amant aussi et comme ça on deviendra un club échangiste ! » lança Pansy, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« NAN ! » s'écria Blaise scandalisé « je veux pas embrasser le décoloré, il paraît qu'il se lave pas les dents ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le décoloré ? » fit Draco en se levant.

Sans que personne ne put rien faire, il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sortilège de bouche savonneuse à son meilleur ami. Les deux garçons se mirent alors face à face, chacun à une extrémité de la cabine et se lancèrent des sorts. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se battre, entre Blaise qui ne pouvait articuler sans cracher de la mousse et des bulles de toutes les couleurs, et Draco qui était cloué au sol, luttant contre un maléfice de jambe-en-coton et un fou-rire incontrôlable. Toutes personnes qui seraient passées devant la cabine ne se serraient pas dit : ''Tiens il y a des Serpentards ici ! ''.

Dans l'après-midi le calme revint, tout le monde savait que nous ne retournerions pas en cours. La guerre était sur le point d'éclater et nous étions tous sur les nerfs.

Quand le train commença à ralentir, signe que nous arrivions à King Cross, plus personne ne parlait. Les filles m'embrassèrent et me serrèrent dans leur bras avant de récupérer leurs bagages et de partir dans le couloir. Sur le Quai, Narcissa et un jeune homme étaient venus nous chercher, accompagnés d'un elfe de maison. La créature prit nos valises et transplana. Narcissa me tendit sa main que j'attrapais. Au dessus de son épaule, je pu voir le sourire discret de Tonks, qui m'encourageait.

Soudain je senti mes pieds quitter le sol et une horrible sensation d'être une poupée de chiffon dans un sèche-linge me prit. Quand tout s'arrêta, j'étais dans le hall du manoir Malefoy.

« Krista, laisses-moi tu présenter Jack Malefoy, le cousin de Draco. »

Le jeune homme à l'aspect fort plaisant me fit un baise-main.

« Miss Hollingworth, c'est un honneur d'enfin rencontrer la délicieuse fiancée de mon cousin. »

Mais son sourire trop parfait me fit crisser des dents.

« De même et vous pouvez m'appeler Krista. »

Une fois dans ma chambre je vis que ma valise avait déjà été défaite. S'il me fallait fuir dans les jours à venir, j'avais prévu d'avoir toujours sur moi un petit sac à main noir qui avait reçu un sortilège d'extension indétectable par Tonks. Ceci me permettrait d'avoir des affaires au cas où.

Je me changeais, enfilant une robe noire simple pour aller dîner. En chemin, je croisai Draco.

« Fais gaffe à Jack, s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Pourquoi ? Il a l'air... gentil ! »

« Ouais, il a l'air. Méfies-toi, évite de te retrouver dans une pièce seule avec lui, sans baguette. »

Le repas se passa calmement, mais le regard de Jack me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Mr Malefoy n'était pas présent à cause d'une affaire importante au ministère.

« Alors Krista, comme ça tu faisais tes études à Salem ? J'étais moi-même encore étudiant à Jactatuschool il y a deux ans. Peut-être nous sommes-nous croisés durant les bals. »

« Peut-être, mais je suis désolée je ne me souviens pas de toi. »

La discution continua comme cela jusqu'à la fin. Puis je retournais dans ma chambre, faisant un saut dans la bibliothèque pour prendre de quoi me relaxer. Alors que j'allais sortir, Jack entra en fermant la porte derrière lui. Et bien sûr je n'avais pas ma baguette magique avec moi.

« Je t'ai menti Krista, je me souviens parfaitement de toi. Tu sortais avec cet abruti de McFee. Je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu cet idiot, il a peut-être finit comme sa sang-de-bourbe de cousine. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, crétin ! »

Le regard qu'il me lança me glaça le sang, mais le pire fut ce que je vis dans sa tête, car celle-ci si était aussi bien protégée qu'une passoire. Je vis ce qu'il voulais me faire et se n'était pas discuter. Il sorti sa baguette magique de sa poche et commença lentement à se rapprocher de moi. Dans un élan de panique, je pris contact avec l'esprit le plus proche. Dix secondes plus tard alors que j'étais acculée contre le mur la main du garçon me caressant la hanche, la porte vola en éclat et Jack se trouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un Draco Malefoy hors de lui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**PDV Draco**** :**

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de trier des cours, quand j'entendis quelqu'un crier et je vis un court instant la bibliothèque qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du couloir. Je vis le visage de Krista qui reflétait la peur et celui de Jack menaçant.

Sans essayer de comprendre quoi que se soit, je me précipitais dans le couloir, attrapant au passage ma baguette. Comme la porte ne voulais pas s'ouvrir, je la fis explosés puis j'envoyai l'autre abruti s'écraser contre le mur. Krista était assise par terre, il ne semblait rien lui avoir fait, mais pour la forme, je me dirigeai vers lui avec l'intention de lui faire passer toute envie de recommencer.

« Draco, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur comme ça, t'es malade ? » cria-t-il.

« Moi malade, je veux juste que tu comprennes bien une chose. Tu ne toucheras plus jamais à Krista, c'est claire ? »

« Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, on parlait. »

« Bien sûr, comme avec Marianne l'année dernière ? Je veux juste te faire passer l'envie de le refaire, _Endoloris_ ! »

C'était la première fois que je lançai ce sort et c'était enivrant. Je me sentais tout-puissant face à cette raclure, il était là à se tordre de douleur en hurlant. C'est le cri de ma mère qui me fit stopper ce que je faisais.

« Merlin, Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Arrêtes !» cria-t-elle.

C'est ce que je fis.

« Je veux qu'il s'en aille, maintenant ! Quant à toi, si tu t'approches encore de Krista, je n'hésiterais plus à te tuer, compris ? »

Rangeant ma baguette, j'allais m'accroupir à coté de la jeune femme qui était toujours assise contre le mur. Ma mère qui prit lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer prit Jack par le bras pour le faire sortir.

« Krista ! »

« ... »

« Krista, ça va ? »

« Je... Merci Draco... Comment as-tu su ? »

« Je sais pas trop, je t'ai entendu crier et je suis venu. »

« Mais j'ai pas crié ! »

Décidément je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je raccompagnai Krista dans sa chambre avant d'aller lui chercher un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. J'aurai pu appeler un elfe, mais je voulais voir ma mère avant. Je la trouvais dans son bureau en train d'écrire, en me voyant, elle s'arrêta.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensai pas que ça se passerai comme ça, comment va Krista ? »

« Bien, il ne lui a rien fait, il est où ? »

« Enfermé dans sa chambre, sans baguette. J'écris à sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher à la première heure demain. »

Je parti ensuite dans la cuisine avant de retourner dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle avait profité du temps où je n'étais pas là pour se changer et mettre une chemise de nuit. Je lui tendis sa tasse avant de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil à coté d'elle.

« Il est où ? » finit-elle par me demander.

« Dans sa chambre, il ne peut pas sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je me levai pour aller me coucher quand elle m'interpella.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

Mon cœur eut un loupé... C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Heu... Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur qu'il vienne. »

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas il ne viendra pas, il ne peut pas sortir de sa chambre, bonne nuit Krista. »

Je sorti à toute vitesse de la pièce avant de m'appuyer contre le mur.

« Draco Malefoy tu es un gros crétin » me dis-je à moi même.

Pourquoi j'avais réagit comme ça ? J'avais pourtant déjà dormi avec un tas de fille et pas fait que dormir, soit dit en passant... Mais là j'avais eu un blocage. Après avoir mis mon pyjama, qui était constitué seulement d'un bas, je soupirai un bon coup avant de retourner devant la chambre de Krista. Avant que j'aie eut le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas toute seule » chuchota-t-elle.

« Mais si je suis trop prévisible je peux encore retourner dans ma chambre ! »

« Non c'est bon, entre. »

Une fois que j'eus fermé la porte, il y eut un gros malaise où nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux sans bouger. Puis un fou-rire nous prit.

« Désolé ça fait un peu comme deux personnes ne se connaissant pas qui sont enfermées dans une chambre pour leur nuit de noce. » dit-elle.

« Ouais sauf qu'on se connaît. »

« Et on ne va pas coucher ensemble ! »

Comme je ne répondais pas elle me lança un regard noir.

« T'inquiète, je ne te ferai rien, je serai tout gentil tout pleins, promis. »

Nous nous couchâmes à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Elle se mit sur le coté pour me faire face après avoir éteint la lumière.

« Dis-donc tu dors toujours torse-nu où c'est exceptionnel ? »

« En fait je voulais que tu me prêtes une nuisette, comme ça tu aurais pu penser que j'étais une fille et tu m'aurais avoué tous tes secrets ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« N'essaies même pas de m'imaginer dans cette tenue ! » la menaçai-je.

« Trop tard ! » souffla-t-elle avant de rire encore plus fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit par se calmer et il y eut de nouveau un silence.

« Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu pour Jack, mais je me suis fait avoir quand même. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je suis content que tu n'aies rien. Ce mec a un problème mental, l'année dernière il a agressé une fille durant une soirée mondaine. Depuis ma mère le garde de temps en temps pour qu'il se socialise. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il soit là ce soir, mais sa mère n'a pas pu venir le chercher. J'aurais du rester avec toi et pas te laisser seule sachant qu'il était pas loin. »

« Mais je vais bien et ce pervers est enfermé. De plus tu restes avec moi ce soir alors je ne crains rien. »

« Tu penses qu'on peut dire que je suis en train de devenir un vrai mangemort ? Parce que quand je lui ai envoyé un doloris j'ai aimé ça ! »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir. »

« Si je te dis un secret, tu m'en dis un ? »

« On est plus des gamins Malefoy. »

« Je sais, du coup je vais t'en dire un et tu ne seras pas obligée de faire la même chose. Tu sais j'ai... »

Je me coupais dans ma phrase, comment dire ça sans que je passe pour un hippogriffe mouillé ?

« Tu peux me le dire, je ne dirai rien à personne, je te le promet ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un Mangemort, jamais. J'ai peur maintenant de ce qu'il va se passer et j'aimerai fuir. »

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, tu fuirais vraiment si tu pouvais ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Mais c'est pas la peine d'y penser, une telle chose n'arrivera jamais. »

« Et si c'était possible, tu prendrais cette chance ? »

« Je te dis que ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Si j'avais les moyens de nous libérer, tu viendrais avec moi ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je me redressai pour tenter de voir son visage dans la pénombre.

« Si je trouvais un moyen pour que tout s'arrête tu me suivrais ? Tu me ferais confiance, sans même savoir ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ? »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Je te fais confiance, mais as-tu une solution miracle ? »

« Tu as raison, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi quand je suis fatiguée et sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton adorable cousin. Bonne nuit Draco ! »

« Bonne nuit Krista ! »

Je l'entendis se tourner de l'autre coté. Qu'avait-t-elle voulu dire ? La solution miracle n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Voilà encore un chapitre terminé !  
Alors Krista a-t-elle une solution miracle contre l'acnée... pardon le mangemorisme ?_

_Quel est le plan de Dumby ?_


	18. Open bar !

_Me voila de retour de vacanves avec quelques chapitres d'avance =D_

_Allons-nous enfin savoir se qu'est la solution miracle ?_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Open-bar !**

**PDV Draco :**

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement. Quand nous nous sommes levés, la mère de Jack était déjà venue le chercher, ce qui m'évita de vouloir le tuer si tôt le matin. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, nous trouvâmes mon père attablé en train lire la gazette du sorcier.

« Bonjour les enfants ! »

« Bonjour père, mère ! »

« Bonjour Narcissa ! Lucius ! »

Je m'assis à la gauche de mon père et celui-ci me tendit la gazette. En première page, il y avait un article qui me fit froid dans le dos. Krista se pencha vers moi pour lire par dessus mon épaule.

_LE MINISTERE EST TOMBE !_

_Hier soir, vers 23h45, une attaque violente sur le ministère a éclaté. Des centaines de mangemorts sont apparus à tous les étages et ont tué la quasi-totalité des sorciers travaillant encore à cette heure tardive. Le ministre a été retrouvé mort dans son bureau avec un lettre du seigneur des ténèbres stipulant que le monde tel qu'on le connait va s'écrouler._

_Tous les aurors disponibles ont été envoyés sur place lorsque l'alerte a été donnée, mais les serviteurs du mages s'étaient bien préparés à leur arrivée et en ont assassiné une bonne partie. Une liste des victimes a été établie (voir page 7). Elle s'élève à plus de 48 morts et une centaine de blessés._

_L'auror Kingsley a donné une interview ce matin pour relater les événements..._

Je restais pétrifié face à ce que je venais de lire. La guerre venait d'être déclaré !

Krista me pris le journal des mains et se rendit à la page 7 où la liste était écrite. Après avoir parcouru la page de long en large, elle eut un sourire en coin, comme si voir autant de noms la réjouissait.

« Beaucoup de nos alliés ont perdu la vie cette nuit » dit mon père, observant la réaction de Krista.

« Peut-être, c'est navrant, mais le nombre de mort chez notre ennemi est plutôt réjouissant. » répondit-elle toujours avec le sourire. Mon père hocha la tête en répondant à son sourire.

Nous commençâmes à manger en silence.

« Krista » fit ma mère « Aujourd'hui, nous allons aller toute les deux sur le chemin de traverse, il faut que tu aies une tenue présentable pour demain soir. »

« Au sujet de demain soir, l'heure du rendez-vous a été repoussée, notre maître est notre invité d'honneur. »

Du coin de l'œil je pus voir la jeune femme crisper légèrement les doigts. Nous continuâmes ensuite le repas.

« Dis-moi Draco où as-tu passé la nuit ? » questionna ma mère.

Grillé !

« Dans ma chambre. »

« Et depuis quand fais-tu ton lit à 7h30 alors que tu dors encore ? »

La question piège qui tue, je réponds quoi ?

« Pourquoi es-tu entrée dans ma chambre à 7h30 ? »

Elle sourit.

« Tu éludes ma question mon fils, où étais-tu ? »

« Avec moi ! » fit Krista.

Il y eut un blanc. Bien que nous soyons fiancés, nous n'étions pas encore mariés.

« Je le savais ! » dit ma mère, trop enthousiaste.

« Mais pourquoi tu poses la question si tu le sais ? » grondai-je.

« Pour te mettre dans l'embarras mon chéri. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous croyez Narcissa, il est resté avec moi parce que j'avais peur après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jack. »

« Je suis désolée pour ça Krista, vraiment ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. »

« Bon va te préparer nous allons partir. »

« Je vais y aller aussi, je suis attendu au ministère. »

A partir de ce moment je me retrouvais donc seul dans l'immense manoir Malefoy. J'eus tout le loisir de repenser à la discussion que j'avais eu la nuit passée avec Krista. Ensuite, je jetais un coup d'œil à la liste dans la gazette pour avoir ce qui avait faire sourire la jeune femme. Cela ne pouvait pas être le nombre de mort, pas après ce qu'elle m'avait avoué. Elle non plus ne voulait pas tuer, et au fond elle n'était pas pour ce qu'il se passait avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Enfin je crois...

Les filles ne revinrent qu'à l'heure du dîner. Mon père ne revint pas, il avait envoyé un message pour dire qu'on ne le verrait que le lendemain dans la journée. Dans la soirée, je décidais d'aller voir ce que faisait Krista.

« Ta mère est vraiment impossible ! » cria-t-elle quand elle eut ouvert la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Elle... » elle rougit et ne finissant pas sa phrase.

« Elle t'a torturé ? »

« Pire elle m'a fait passer des heures dans des magasins de lingerie. »

Je retins difficilement un sourire.

« Elle est persuadée qu'on couche ensemble ! Limite si elle me demandait pas le nom de notre futur enfant ! »

« Et tu lui a répondu quoi ? »

« Qu'on l'appellerait Jack, en souvenir de la personne qui grâce à qui on s'est retrouvés dans le même lit. »

« Ça c'est ce que j'appelle avoir le sens de l'humour, Krista. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi cette nuit encore ? Comme ça demain elle t'emmènera peut-être acheter des affaires pour bébé ! »

« Abruti ! » cria-t-elle en me mettant à la porte.

C'est en rigolant que je regagnai ma chambre.

Je senti quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit. Par réflexe j'attrapais ma baguette.

« C'est moi ! » chuchota Krista.

Je me laissai tomber sur les oreillers.

« Tu veux quoi à 3h du mat' ? »

« J'arrive pas à dormir, je peux rester ? »

En soupirant, je me poussai pour lui faire la place. Je commençais à me rendormir quand elle décida de me demander quelque chose.

« Draco, hier quand tu me disais que tu me faisais confiance c'était vrai ? »

« Oui ! »

« Si je te dis que j'ai trouvé quelque chose tu viendrais avec moi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que oui ! »

« J'ai vraiment trouvé ! »

« De quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci j'étais totalement réveillé.

« Je peux t'emmener avec moi, mais je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour l'instant. »

Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez.

« Je te l'ais déjà dit, si tu veux de moi je te suivrai sans poser de question. »

« Même si tu ne dois plus jamais parler à ta famille ? »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu vas te marier avec Potter ? »

« Hé ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans le chaudron ! Je suis sérieuse, Draco. »

« Oui, s'il le faut, je ne parlerai plus à ma famille. »

« Merci ! »

Je l'entendis bouger avant de sentir son souffle tout près de mon visage, puis ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais heureux, au fond de moi cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça, que j'en avais envie. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper dans mes cheveux, approfondissant notre baiser. Puis elle s'écarta lentement pour placer sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Ça te dérange si je dors comme ça ? »

« N-non... »

« Alors bonne nuit Draco ! »

« Bonne nuit Krista ! »

En me réveillant ce matin là je me rendis compte de plusieurs chose. Ma main était posée sur un ventre qui n'était pas le mien, donc je n'étais pas seul... C'est bien Draco, t'es vachement efficace pour réfléchir quand tu te réveilles ! La deuxième chose était que mon bas de pyjama avait comme rétréci... BORDEL DE... Je me dégageai doucement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme pour me lancer directement sous le jet d'eau froide dans ma salle de bain.

« Put'... Rah c'est froid ! »

Génial, arriver à me mettre dans un état pareil juste en dormant avec une fille... très jolie soit dit en passant. Mon petit Draco, l'abstinence ne te réussi pas...(1) En sortant de la salle de bain je vis que Krista dormait toujours, comme il n'était que 9h je décidais de la laisser dormir et je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Pixie, un de nos elfe de maison me dit que ma mère était sortie et ne reviendrait que pour le déjeuner.

Vers 10h Krista me rejoignit dans la salle à manger.

« On va se promener ? » proposai-je.

« On va au lac où on était allés cet été ? »

Nous nous préparâmes et sortîmes. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors, d'habitude il ne faisait pas aussi froid. Une fois arrivés au lac, elle me tendit un espèce de bracelet en cuir. Je vis qu'elle avait le même à son poignet.

« Tiens, il faut que tu aies toujours ce bracelet sur toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un portoloin, et si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ce soir, ils nous aideront. »

« C'est qui ''ils'' ? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, mais quoi qu'il arrive il faut absolument que tu aies se bracelet à ton poignet. Le maître m'a donné une mission à remplir, mais je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai à lui apprendre lui fera plaisir. Tout ce que tu auras à faire ce soir c'est de refuser le plus longtemps possible de tuer... A moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis ? »

« Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir comme mon père. Je le respecte, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Dis-moi hier pourquoi as-tu souri en lisant le journal ? »

« Parce que les noms des personnes que j'aime n'étaient pas inscrit. Mon père était au ministère d'Angleterre cette semaine et je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit pas dans la liste, qu'il soit du coté du maître ou de l'autre. »

Nous étions tous prêts à partir. La soirée commençait à 21h, au lieu de 19h. Krista était magnifique dans une robe verte qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. La robe s'accrochait au niveau de sa nuque, laissant ses épaules et son dos nu. Elle avait dissimulé son bracelet en cuir avec un autre en argent et avait avec elle un petit sac noir. Ma mère ne nous accompagnait pas, la soirée étant réservée aux serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres. Mon père tendit la main à Krista et nous transplanâmes devant la demeure des Rookwood. Nous fûmes accueillis par Augustus Rookwood, je l'avais déjà croisé à plusieurs reprise dans des soirées, et comme à chaque fois, il avait toujours son air supérieur qui ne me plaisait pas. La salle de réception était encore plus vaste que celle de notre manoir, même si elle paraissait beaucoup moins luxueuse. Le seigneur des ténèbres était déjà là, au fond de la pièce. Nous allâmes nous incliner devant lui pour lui présenter nos respect. Puis il se retira durant une heure pour faire Merlin ne sait quoi.

« Ca va ? » demandai-je à Krista.

« Pas très rassurée, mais ça va ! » me sourit-elle.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se crispa, en me retournant j'aperçus ma tante qui se dirigeait vers nous.

« Draco, Krista ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

« Bellatrix ! Bien mais pas grâce à toi ! Au fait, merci pour ton doloris. »

« Mais fais pas cette tête Draco, c'était pour rire. Et puis tu dois avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne partageais pas ton humour ! »

« Je sais, mais regarde bien, je vais te montrer ce qui m'amuse vraiment ! »

Elle s'éloigna vers une porte, elle l'ouvrit et fit entrer trois personnes habillées en guenilles, l'air complètement perdu. Un cercle se forma autour d'eux.

« Je vous présente nos invités » fit Bellatrix « Le professeur Burbage qui enseignait l'étude des moldus à Poudlard, et Martin Alaris qui travaillait au ministère dans la brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie et sa moldue de femme. »

Il y eut des sifflements à travers la salle.

« Le professeur Burbage affirme que nous devrions faire comme ce couple, nous accoupler avec les Moldus pour donner naissance à des bâtards immondes, indigne de la magie. C'est pourquoi nous allons lui montrer qu'elle a tord ! »

Bellatrix se tourna vers la moldue et la traîna par les cheveux jusqu'à la balustrade qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée et d'un coup de baguette magique, l'envoya de l'autre coté. Le cri de la femme résonna dans le silence, tout comme le bruit des os brisés quand elle toucha le sol. Ce bruit qui me retourna l'estomac. Je ne pu dire si elle était encore vivante ou non, ni dans quel état se trouvait le corps car je ne m'étais pas rapproché du bord. Des applaudissement résonnèrent dans toute la salle. Je senti la main de Krista attraper la mienne et la serrer de toutes ses forces. Bellatrix revint ensuite vers les autres prisonniers. L'homme était tombé à genoux en pleurant.

« Vous voyez professeur » reprit ma tante « si cette femme avait été une sorcière, un sang noble comme le notre, la magie l'aurait sauvée et elle ne se serait pas écrasée au sol comme le misérable insecte qu'elle est. Ce qui nous prouve que cette race est inférieur, incapable de se défendre seul et de vivre. »

Elle racontait vraiment n'importe quoi, les réflexes magiques n'étaient présent que chez les enfants en bas age, pas chez un adulte alors encore moins chez un moldu. Cette femme était seulement une perverse/sadique. Elle donna un violent coup de pied à l'homme qui pleurait.

« FERME-LA ! Maintenant, nous allons essayer autre chose, professeur Burbage, je pense que vous connaissez mon neveu Draco Malefoy ? »

La vieille femme releva le visage vers moi avec des yeux horrifiés.

« Approche Draco, n'est pas peur. »

Il y eut des rires dans l'assistance.

« Je n'ai pas peur, ma chère tante ! »

« Tant de sarcasme dans un si jeune corps ! As-tu déjà utilisé le sortilège du Doloris ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est bien, montre nous donc ! »

Cette femme était complètement cinglée. Je respirais un bon coup avant de m'avancer en sortant ma baguette magique, je décidais de lancer le sort de manière informulée, pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas un moins que rien. La femme se tordit de douleur à mes pieds en hurlant. Cette fois-ci je ne ressenti aucun plaisir à le faire, je me sentais surtout stupide, un monstre dénué de sentiment. Je finis tout fois par lever ma baguette, je ne voulais pas la rendre complètement folle ou pire la tuer, même si je n'avais jamais aimé cette femme.

Avant que ma chère tante n'aie eu le temps que me dire quoi que se soit, le maître revient dans la salle, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et fit signe à Krista de s'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'inclina ensuite devant lui.

« Krista, je suppose que tu as reçu mon message quand tu étais à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il avec sa voix doucereuse.

« Oui maître ! »

« Alors qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? »

Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient.

« Severus Rogue est un traître maître ! Il est du coté de l'ordre du phénix. »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'indigna Bellatrix en attrapant Krista par le bras.

« Bellatrix ! » fit le seigneur des ténèbres « lâche cette enfant, elle dit la vérité ! Lucius, prends trois hommes avec toi et allez me chercher ce traître ! »

Des cris d'indignation face à la traîtrise du bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres remplirent alors la salle, mais s'arrêtèrent quand notre maître reprit la parole.

« Laisse-moi voir ! »

Krista recula légèrement.

« LAISSE-MOI VOIR ! » hurla-t-il.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

« Que tentes-tu de me cacher ? »

« Rien ! »

Il lui attrapa le menton de tel sorte qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Cela ne sembla durer qu'une fraction de seconde, puis le maître la lâcha comme si il venait de se brûler. Krista tomba à genoux en criant la tête entre ses mains, le maître vacilla un instant en se tenant lui aussi la tête. Gardant une main sur son crâne, il brandit sa baguette magique sur la jeune femme.

« Qu'as-tu fait sombre idiote ? De plus tu ne peux pas fuir ici il y a bien trop de monde pour cela. _Avada kedava_ ! »

Au moment où il lança son sort je propulsai avec ma baguette le premier mangemort à ma portée entre le seigneur noir et Krista. Quand ils prirent conscience de ce que je venais de faire, tous les mangemorts sortirent leur baguette magique. Je me plaçai alors entre Krista et le mage noir, la jeune femme me regarda dans les yeux en hochant la tête. Le bracelet que j'avais au poignet se mit alors à briller et je sentis mon corps se dissoudre doucement, jusqu'à ne plus rien voir. Une douleur sourde me prit à l'épaule, puis plus rien, le vide noir.

**PDV Externe :**

Tout le monde était dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd en train de prendre le dessert. Le repas s'était éternisé, ils fêtaient l'heureux événement que Molly avait découvert. Cette après-midi là, alors qu'elle lavait le linge avec Ginny, Hermione et Tonks, elle avait demandé à cette dernière quand qu'est-ce qu'elle et Remus penseraient faire un enfant. Tonks avait répondu que pour l'instant cela n'était pas envisageable, mais sans le vouloir, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme avait porté sa main à son ventre en souriant. Molly s'était alors jetée sur la futur maman en la félicitant tellement fort que toute la maison appris la bonne nouvelle..

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jason, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Severus, Remus et Tonks étaient présent autour de la table à discuter et rigoler de tout et de rien. Enfin sauf Severus, lui ne rigolait pas. La future maman se leva pour aller chercher des tasses dans l'armoire derrière elle, elle la fit tomber la première en sursautant. De l'autre coté de la pièce, une fourchette tomba dans une assiette avec fracas, les regards allaient de Tonks et sa maladresse légendaire à Severus Rogue qui jamais n'était maladroit. Tonks se redressa pour regarder le professeur de potion puis elle se tourna face à la porte.

« Nymphadora tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. »

« Mais tu l'as entendu crier comme moi, il faut la ramener. »

« On ne peut pas faire ça, il faut attendre qu'elle nous le demande. »

« Réfléchis Severus et si s'était ça son signal ? »

Ils sortirent alors tous les deux de la cuisine, laissant les autres en plan complètement perdu.

« Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » finit par demander Georges.

Puis tous se levèrent pour sortir également. Ils trouvèrent Rogue et Tonks dans le hall en train d'enlever tous les objets qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

« Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous faites ? » questionna Remus.

« Nous devons faire venir une personne ici par portoloin. »

« Qui ? Et je ne vous laisserai pas faire sans l'accord de Dumbledore. » déclara Kingsley.

Tonks sursauta une nouvelle fois.

« C'est bon j'ai le signal ! »

« Tout le monde recule contre le mur. _Accio corpusportus_ ! » cria Rogue.

Il y eut un grand jet de lumière et un corps apparu sur le sol. Tous sortirent leur baguette magique quand ils se rendirent compte qui s'agissait de Draco Malefoy. Severus s'accroupit près de son fillieul en voyant qu'il avait une dague plantée dans l'épaule, il l'enleva soigna la plaie avant de regarder son poignet.

« Il n'a que la moitié du bracelet, pourqu... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il y eut jet de lumière et un autre corps apparu sur le sol du hall. Il s'agissait de Krista Hollingworth. Tonks se pencha vers la jeune femme et la tourna pour la mettre sur le dos, elle étouffa un cri.

« Severus ! Elle est blessée. »

Délaissant son neveu qui reprenait lentement conscience, il alla voir la jeune femme. Elle s'était apparemment reçu un sortilège Lashlabask, sort qui envoie des étincelles brûlantes. Son bras droit et son torse semblaient avoir étés touchés.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? »

* * *

_(1) ne pas noter le sous-entendu de la phrase...^^_

_Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé !  
Mais qui crie comme ça ?_


	19. Y auraitil un médicomage ?

_On va enfin savoir qui crie des insultes dans le hall..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Y aurait-il un médicomage dans l'assistance ?**

**PDV Draco :**

La douleur de mon épaule avait disparu, mais j'avais mal partout. En ouvrant les yeux je vis des visages autour de moi, j'étais où ? Quand je vis plus net je reconnu les personnes qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un monstre.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » criai-je.

Je me levais d'un coup cherchant ma baguette dans mes poches, mais elle était par terre au pied de Granger. Cette dernière se pencha pour la ramasser.

« Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

« Calme-toi Draco, s'il-te-plaît. »

Je reconnu la voix de mon parrain, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi, je profitai pour lui mettre mon point dans la figure, pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. J'entendis un craquement sinistre, mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire.

« Toi la sang-de-bourbe, rends-moi ma baguette ! »

« Fermes ta gueule Malefoy » fis une voix très basse à ma droite.

En tournant la tête, je vis Krista qui tentait de se redresser tant bien que mal, aidée par l'aurore aux cheveux rose, Tonks je crois. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, elle s'approcha en chancelant, son bras droit était couvert de cloques, brûlé. Une fois qu'elle fut devant moi elle leva son bras valide et me frappa à la poitrine plusieurs fois avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras, en pleurant.

« Il l'a tué ! »

« Qui ? »

« Il a tué mon père ! »

« Hein ? Mais comment, il n'était même pas là! »

« Il est arrivé quand le maître me parlait et lorsque tu as disparu il a voulu se mettre devant moi pour me protéger et il l'a tué. »

Elle avait dit ça tellement doucement que personne ne dû entendre. Je la pris dans mes bras avant de faire face à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le hall.

« Il me faut un endroit pour l'allonger. » demandai-je le plus calmement possible.

« Avant je veux savoir ce que ce... type fait chez moi ? »

« Chez toi Potter ? Cette maison appartient aux Black, ce devrait être la maison de ma mère. »

« Harry a raison, il faut que quelqu'un nous explique pourquoi ces deux gamins sont ici ! » questionna le loup-garou.

« C'est une longue histoire Remus, il faut prévenir Dumbledore pour le faire venir ici. » dit Tonks.

Dans mes bras Krista perdit connaissance et son bras gauche se retrouva dans le vide.

« Merlin ! Elle porte la marque ! » cria Granger.

Sans prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient, je regardais autour de moi et vis que la porte à ma gauche menait dans un salon. J'entrai dans la pièce et posait la jeune femme sur le canapé. Severus, bien que me lançant un regard indigné, entra à son tour dans la pièce avec une potion et entreprit de guérir les blessures de Krista. Les autres finirent par entrer eux aussi dans le salon et s'éparpillèrent pour s'asseoir où il y avait de la place.

« Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me demanda Tonks en regardant Krista.

« J'en sais rien, j'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Quand j'ai disparu, elle allait bien alors je sais pas. »

« Racontes-nous tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que vous êtes sorti de King Cross. » me questionna l'aurore aux cheveux rose.

« Je ne vais pas raconter ma vie à tout le monde ! »

« Toutes ces personnes font partie de l'ordre du phénix, alors tu peux. Si tu es ici c'est que tu as décidé d'agir contre Voldemort et pour cela il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout. » me dit mon parrain.

Je soupirai.

« Les deux derniers jours il ne s'est rien passé. Ce matin, elle m'a donné ce bracelet en me disant que quelqu'un nous viendrait en aide en cas de problème. Ce soir, nous étions invités à un... Open-bar et... »

« Quoi ? » me coupa Rogue « Elle m'a dit que c'était une soirée, pas un open-bar ! »

« C'est quoi un Open-bar ? » demanda un rouquin.

« Une soirée de massacre de moldu et née-moldu. Continue Draco. » répondit Severus.

« Le maître était invité également, il a demandé à parler à Krista, elle lui a dit que sa mission avait été effectuée. Elle lui a dit que tu étais un traître, Severus ! Mon père et d'autres sont partis à ta recherche, il veut te tuer. »

Je me tus, préférant garder sous silence les autres événements de la soirée pour le moment.

« Il a voulu voir ce que j'avais dans la tête ! » fit Krista qui venait de reprendre connaissance « mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, et comme il a voulu forcer le passage, je me suis défendue en entrant dans son esprit. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir, mais c'était l'expérience la plus traumatisante que j'ai vu. Dumbledore a menti en disant que ce serait facile, je n'ai rien vu. »

Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule, j'étais assis par terre à coté de sa tête.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné la dedans. » s'excusa-t-elle « à cause de moi tu vas devoir supporter le balafré et la belette. »

Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

« Je te l'ai dit je te fais confiance ! Pour les deux là-bas » dis-je en les fixant du regard « je pense que je m'habituerai plus à voir leurs sales têtes tous les jours qu'à ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure avec... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je ne pouvais pas raconter ce que j'ai fait pour le moment.

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir moins de regret avec Jack ! » rigola-t-elle.

« Jack le méritait, pas elle ! Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le professeur Burbage ne reviendra plus à Poudlard. Elle était à la soirée en tant que prisonnière. »

Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vais en informer le directeur. En attendant ces deux enfants vont rester ici avec nous, ils sont sous la protection de Dumbledore. »

« Je peux récupérer ma baguette ? » demandai-je.

C'est avec réticence de Granger me la tendit, mais au moins cela voulait dire qu'elle avait un minimum de confiance en nous.

« Quoi ? Mais il risque de nous attaquer ! » scandalisa la belette Weasmoche.

« Si je voulais vous faire du mal, je ne serai pas là en train de te regarder dire des conneries ! » répliquai-je.

Severus se pencha sur Krista.

« Les brûlures sont presque parties, ça va te lancer pendant quelques jours, mais tu n'aurais pas de cicatrice. »

« Merci, professeur ! »

Puis elle tenta de se lever une nouvelle fois.

« Vous avez faim ? » demanda une femme rousse et potelée, sûrement la mère des Weasley.

Je fis non de la tête.

« Si vous avez à boire je veux bien. » répondit Krista.

« Viens dans la cuisine je vais te faire du thé ou un chocolat chaud, comme tu préfère. »

« Un chocolat je veux bien. »

Je les suivi dans la cuisine, mais je n'étais pas le seul, McFee fait de même. Un fois que nous fûmes assis, Krista se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Quand tu me parlais de changement dans ta vie celui-ci en faisait partie ? »

« Oui, mais je ne te l'aurais jamais dit. »

**PDV Krista :**

Je bus le chocolat que la femme me prépara.

« Au fait, vous êtes qui ? » lui demandai-je.

« Molly Weasley et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Hollingworth, Krista Hollingworth ! »

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose... »

« C'est le nom d'un politicien américain. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ton père ? » me demanda Lupin.

Mon père... Il s'était mis entre Voldemort et moi pour me protéger... Je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues. Tout le monde, excepté Mr Weasley, Rogue et Kingsley vinrent s'asseoir autour de la table qui avait été délaissée au milieu du dessert. Un gâteau était posé au milieu de la table et au fond sur le mur une pancarte était déployée :

**Félicitation au futur petit Lupin !**

J'eus un léger sourire et me tournait vers Tonks.

« Je ne suis plus la seule à avoir deviné ? »

« Non, mais tu as été la plus rapide ! »

« Elle était au courant ? » interrogea Lupin.

« Depuis le premier jour où on est arrivé à Poudlard. Cette fille a de grandes capacités de déductions »

« Un véritable don, vous voulez dire ! »

Albus Dumbledore venait de faire son apparition, suivi de Severus Rogue.

« Professeur, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi et ils ont... »

« Krista, calmes-toi, Severus m'a raconté. Me laisses-tu accéder à ton esprit pour voir le déroulement de la soirée par moi-même ? »

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer et ne lui montrer que ce qui l'intéressait. La torture par Bellatrix, la confrontation avec Voldemort, l'impression de mourir que j'avais eu en lisant dans ses pensées, la mort de mon père,... Il ne fit aucun commentaire ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Mr Malefoy » dit le directeur en se tournant vers l'intéressé « Vous avez été très courageux, ce soir. »

Le blond baissa la tête mal à l'aise.

« Lui courageux ? » rigola Ron Weasley, ce qui fit rire les autres roux autour de lui.

« Oui Mr Weasley, il a eut le courage de se mettre entre la baguette de Voldemort et sa cible. » dit le directeur.

Il sorti de la pièce en disant qu'il reviendrai le lendemain, ayant des affaires urgentes à régler dans la nuit. Je remarquai que depuis un moment Draco portait sa main à son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, c'est guéri, mais ça me fait de plus en plus mal. »

« Tu as eu quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, c'est Severus qui m'a soigné ! »

« Une dague ! » dit le maître des potions.

Il la posa sur la table.

« C'est celle de Bellatrix » fit Draco en blanchissant « elle est empoisonnée avec du venin de Dragon à pince ! »

« Molly pouvez-vous contacter Charlie au plus vite, nous avons besoin d'urgence d'un spécialiste en Dragon. »

Elle s'exécuta en sortant de la pièce en courant.

« Draco enlève ta chemise ! » Demanda Rogue.

« Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! »

« Allez tu dors bien torse nu ! » rigolai-je

« Ferme-là Hollingworth ! »

« Tout le monde dehors, allez ! » Grogna Rogue « Toi aussi Krista, Lupin tu restes. »

Je fis un sourire encourageant à Draco avant de sortir avec les autres. Comme je ne savais pas trop où aller, je retournais dans le salon. En m'asseyant sur le canapé, je me rendis compte que les Gryffondors et les jumeaux m'avaient suivit. En parlant de jumeaux, où étaient mes frères ? Allaient-ils bien ? Etaient-ils protégés comme Dumbledore me l'avait promis ?

« Hollingworth ? Je peux te poser une question ? » me demanda Granger.

« Vas-y ! »

« Pourquoi Malefoy est ici ? Enfin c'est un fils de mangemort, il est comme son père, non ? »

« Dans ce cas là moi aussi, mon père était un mangemort. Comme moi Draco n'a rien choisi, dans nos famille, on nous impose tout, on est élevé dans une optique différente. Moi, on m'a élevée pour être la petite femme parfaite à l'image de ma mère, mais j'ai jamais voulu être comme ça. Depuis toute petite je veux parcourir le monde, voyager en train ou en avion, prendre le métro. Vivre avec une tente... »

« … un sac de couchage, un paquet de cigarette et sa baguette magique ! » termina Jason « Mais tu sais, c'est fini ce temps-là, il a disparu avec Lucie. »

« Et je te le redis : ma gentillesse et mon humanité son partis à ce moment là ! »

« Tu es resté humaine puisque tu as décidé de lutter contre Voldemort ! » dit Potter.

Je rigolai.

« Je ne le fais pas pour moi. Au fond je m'en fout, je suis un déchet, je n'ai plus rien. Mais je veux mettre mes frères à l'abri, leur permettre de vivre la vie qu'ils veulent. Et eux savent déjà à qui ils veulent ressembler plus tard. »

« Qui ? »

« Fred et Georges Weasley ! »

Les jumeaux rigolèrent, détendant l'atmosphère. Soudain, mon avant bras gauche se mit à me brûler, ma marque n'avait jamais été aussi présente. Sous la douleur j'avais fermé les yeux, en les rouvrant je vis que Potter était allongé sur le sol, ses amis autour de lui. Quand il se releva, il me regarda.

« Il n'est pas content que tu sois parti, il dit avoir perdu une chose très importante à cause de toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Aucune idée ! » répondis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Nous nous mesurâmes du regard pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre du bruit venant de l'entrée, des gens venaient d'arriver, on pouvaient entendre des voix.

« C'est Charlie, il a fait vite ! » dit l'un des jumeaux.

« Je peux savoir qui est qui ? » leur demandai-je.

« Fred ! » dit l'un.

« Georges ! » fit l'autre.

Je me levais pour m'approcher d'eux et les examiner correctement.

« Mais ça ne te servira à rien de le savoir, la plus part des gens ne nous reconnaissent pas, même notre propre mère, sauf par rapport à nos vêtements. » m'expliqua Georges.

« Oui et vous vous amusez à inverser la couleur de vos vêtements plusieurs fois par jours. » dis-je « je sais j'ai deux frères jumeaux, j'ai l'habitude, mais je suis capable de vous reconnaître maintenant. »

Madame Weasley vient nous voir dans le salon.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'aller vous couchez. Ginny, Hermione, Krista dormira avec vous. »

Nous nous lançâmes toutes les trois des regards mauvais, mais aucune ne dit mot. Je suivais alors les filles, avant de monter l'escalier, je me tournai vers Mme Weasley.

« Où est Draco ? »

« Il se repose ! »

« Où est-il ? J'aimerai le voir ! Il va bien au moins ? »

« Tu le verras demain, il se repose. »

Et elle retourna dans sa cuisine. En me concentrant, j'essayai de voir si je pouvais capter l'esprit du jeune homme dans la cuisine, mais il n'y avait rien. Je me concentrai alors sur toute la maison, je le senti à un étage inférieur. Je suivis les filles jusqu'à une chambre où il y avait deux lits superposés, elles occupaient un lit à elles deux, je pris donc la couchette du bas de l'autre lit. Je sorti de mon petit sac quelques vêtements que j'avais emporté.

« Je peux mettre mes affaires où ? » demandai-je aux filles.

Weasley m'indiqua une petite commode qui était inutilisée.

« Un sac avec un sort d'extension indétectable ? » me questionna Granger.

Je hochai de la tête.

« J'en ai un aussi, c'est bien pratique. »

Je demandai ensuite où se trouvait la salle de bain, Granger se leva et m'accompagna au fond du couloir. Elle m'expliqua comment tout fonctionnait, où se trouvaient les produits de douche et les serviettes, puis me laissa. Je rempli la baignoire d'eau avec l'intention de prendre un bain pour me décontracter. Mauvaise idée, eau chaude et brûlure ne font pas bon ménage, je me lavai donc assise dans la baignoire pour éviter que le haut de mon corps soit mouillé. Je me laverai les cheveux plus tard en demandant éventuellement de l'aide à quelqu'un. Une fois sortie, je me plaçai face au miroir pour voir les dégâts sur mon corps. La brûlure s'étendait de mon cou jusqu'au bas de mes cotes, la moitié de ma poitrine était brûlé, ainsi que la partie supérieur de mon bras à peu près jusqu'au coude. Je n'avais pas mal, grâce à la potion anti-douleur que m'avait donné le professeur Rogue, mais la vision de mon corps meurtri me fit venir mes larmes aux yeux. Enroulée dans ma serviette je m'assis sur le sol froid et y versa quelques larmes.

**PDV Externe :**

« Non, mais sérieusement, Draco Malefoy et Krista Hollingworth, deux mangemorts ici, c'est n'importe quoi ! » vociféra Ron pour la cinquième fois au moins.

« On n'est même pas sûrs qu'on puisse leur faire confiance. » dit Fred.

Les jeunes s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre de Harry et Ron, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de l'arrivée des deux Serpentards.

« Dumbledore leur fait confiance, c'est lui qui les a fait venir ici. » leur répéta Hermione pour essayer de les convaincre. Mais au fond, elle essayait aussi de se convaincre qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. « Tu en penses quoi Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai confiance en Dumbledore, mais c'est quand même Draco Malefoy ! »

« Krista n'est pas une mauvaise personne, elle n'a jamais été pro-Voldemort. » intervint Jason.

« Mais elle a peut-être changé depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vue, c'était il y a deux ans. » le coupa Ron.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Pas sur ce genre de sujet. »

« Mais Malefoy, pourquoi il est là ? » redemanda Fred.

« Il a peut-être suivit Krista, où je sais pas, on lui demandera quand on le verra ! » dit Hermione.

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans le couloir, faisant taire toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Par réflexe, Georges déploya une des oreilles à rallonges qu'il avait dans sa poche et tous vinrent écouter qui parlait.

« … le voir maintenant, je suis désolé. » la voix appartenait à Tonks. « Écoutes Krista, on ne vous a pas forcé à venir ici, vous avez choisi par vous même tout les deux, mais il va falloir que vous vous fassiez discrets pendant un moment. »

« Je sais tout ça, mais il faut que je parle à Dumbledore, c'est urgent. »

« Demain, pour l'instant tu devrais dormir. »

« Je n'arriverai pas à dormir. »

« Entre ce que vous nous avez raconté et ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas il y a une différence n'est-ce pas ? Ça te ferai peut-être du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Pour l'instant en parler ne servirait à rien, juste à renforcer l'idée que Bellatrix Lestrange doit mourir, cette femme est un monstre. »

« Elle t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« A moi, non, mais à ces gens... Il y avait une moldu, elle était terrorisée et elle ne pouvait pas se défendre... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne pouvais rien faire, il faut que tu te ménages. On va... » Tonks s'interrompit brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« Le bébé à bougé ! » s'écria Tonks folle de joie.

« Alors, fille ou garçon ? »

« On ne veut pas savoir, on attend la surprise. »

« Mais tu dirais quoi ? »

« Mmh... Fille ! »

« Et moi je dis garçon ! »

« Mais c'est pas juste, je suis sûre que ton don te permet de savoir ce genre de choses ! »

« Tonks, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est pas des yeux à rayon X que j'ai ! »

« Des quoi ? »

« Laisses tomber. Bon je retourne dans la chambre, je vais profiter du fait que les autres ne soient pas là pour... réfléchir à tout ce qui c'est passé. Et pour Draco ? »

« Dès que j'ai du nouveau je viens te le dire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent en s'éloignant, puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Krista apparu sur le seuil, un pied sur l'oreille à rallonge.

« C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations d'autrui ! »

Puis elle parti.

« Oups ! » rigolèrent les jumeaux.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de don ? » demanda Hermione, mais personne ne lui répondit, même pas Jason.

Une bonne heure plus tard les filles montèrent se coucher, en entrant dans la chambre, elle trouvèrent Krista allongée sur son lit en train de lire.

« Je t'ai emprunté un livre, ça te dérange pas Granger ? »

« Non, non c'est bon ! »

**PDV Krista :**

« Krista ! Krista ! Réveilles-toi, vite ! »

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux.

« Tonks ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est Malefoy, il ne va pas bien ! »

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé !_

_Vais-je faire mourir Draco Malefoy ?_

_Mouahahah... La suite au prochain épisode..._


	20. Seulement un drap pour cacher la mort

_Et bien voici la suite !  
En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Seulement un drap pour cacher la mort.**

**PDV Krista :**

Je me levais d'un bon, complètement réveillée.

« Quoi ? » criai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda une voix endormie au fond de la chambre.

Je n'y prêtais pas attention et tirais Tonks hors de la chambre. Elle m'emmena dans une pièce qui devait être un bureau. Un lit de camps avait été mis au milieu et dessus se trouvait Draco Malefoy, qui paraissait dormir. Il était en mauvais état, et avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de fièvre. Bien que la couverture soit tirée, je distinguais son épaule, elle était presque entièrement noire. Je mis ma main sur son front avant de me tourner vers les adultes présents sur place. Il y avait Rogue, un jeune roux que je n'avais jamais vu, Mme Weasley et Lupin, en plus de Tonks et moi.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire, au lieu de le regarder mourir ? » crachai-je.

« On lui a donné l'antidote, mais vu son état avancé, on ne sait pas si cela fera effet. » me dit le garçon roux.

« Vous devez être le spécialiste des Dragons ! »

« C'est moi, Charlie Weasley, tu est Krista, non ? »

Je hochais la tête, puis reportai mon attention sur Draco.

« Il faut que j'y aille, s'il y a du changement prévenez-moi. » fit Rogue avant de partir.

Tous le monde décida d'aller se coucher quelques heures, car pour l'instant personne ne pouvait rien faire à par attendre. Charlie Weasley préféra rester, il était le plus expérimenté au niveau des poisons de dragon, il se mit sur le canapé en me demandant de le réveiller au moindre problème. Je rapprochai la chaise du lit, pris un linge propre que je mouillai avant de le poser sur le front du jeune homme. La nuit allait être longue.

A un moment Draco avait reprit connaissance, il me sourit avant de replonger dans les ténèbres...

Un drap recouvrant le corps voilà tout ce qui restait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit. Tu sais la mort est le commencement d'une nouvelle vie... je ne me souvenais plus qui m'avait dit ça.

Les gens autour de moi me parlaient, mais je n'entendais rien. On m'avait éloignée du corps, pour que seuls les bons souvenirs restent gravés dans ma mémoire. Mensonge ! Même avec un drap dessus un mort restait un mort et cette image serait gravée à vie dans mon esprit. Quelqu'un me toucha la joue, je ne connaissais pas son visage, mais à force de regarder, mes souvenirs firent surface : Jason. Il posa une tasse sur la table à coté de moi, m'embrassa sur la joue et parti rejoindre les autres. Quelqu'un pleurait et criait, son cri était horrible, le cri du désespoir. Lorsque mes pieds me menèrent jusqu'au corps, je compris que c'était moi qui criais :

« Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ? Tu avais promis, j'avais confiance en toi ! Pourquoi ? »

« Krista ! Calmes-toi, s'il-te-plaît, Krista ! »

Je me réveillais un sursaut. Un cauchemar, seulement un cauchemar ! En levant les yeux, je croisais le regard gris que j'aimais tellement.

« Draco... » murmurai-je.

Il me sourit.

« Draco, tu... tu es vivant, tu vas bien ? »

Je me redressais, étant allongée sur le lit à coté du garçon. Comment je m'étais retrouvée dans cette position ?

« Le traitement a fonctionné, il est hors de danger. » me renseigna Weasley.

Draco me fixait.

« Quoi j'ai un bouton sur le nez ? » demandai-je.

« Je suis content, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir et la première chose que j'ai vu quand je me suis réveillé c'était toi. »

Je rougis comme une idiote.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de l'enterrement de Lucie. »

Je me levai en remettant ma robe de chambre en place.

« Qu'elle heure est-il ? » demandai-je à Charlie.

Il regarda sa montre.

« Presque 10h ! Comme vous dormiez, je ne vous ai pas réveillés. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. »

« Je sais plus »

« Mmh... La dernière fois que j'ai entendu tes pas dans la pièce il devait être 7h. »

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai empêché de dormir. » m'excusai-je.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un travail où il m'arrive de ne pas dormir pendant près de 48h, je ferais la sieste tout à l'heure. Bon les jeunes, vous avez faim ? »

Nous dîmes oui tous les deux. Doucement, Draco réussit à se mettre debout, bien qu'il tanguait légèrement. Charlie le maintint debout en le soutenant par le bras. Je savais que Draco n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée d'être aidé par un Weasley, mais il ne dit rien, il ne devait vraiment pas se sentir bien.

« Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose à manger plutôt ? » lui demandai-je.

« Si je reste encore couché sur ce lit, je vais croire que mes dernières heures ont sonnées, il faut que je marche un peu. »

Il failli chuter plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre la porte.

« Fais gaffe mec où cette fois tu vas y rester ! » lui lança Charlie alors qu'il le rattrapait de nouveau.

« Tu sais Weasley, je crois que tu es le seul roux que je vais peut-être pouvoir supporter sur cette planète. »

« Et toi le seul Malefoy que je connaisse à faire de l'humour, c'est peut-être parce que je ne connais pas d'autre Malefoy ! »

Nous finîmes quand même par arriver dans la cuisine où les autres jeunes prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Une fois que Charlie fut sûr que Draco soit bien assit, il se tourna vers sa famille et la fille Weasley se jeta dans ses bras. Personne ne nous avait salué à part Mme Weasley et Jason qui était venu me poser un baiser sur la joue. Les souvenirs de mon rêve firent surface.

« Jazz ? »

Il parut surpris que je l'appelle comme ça.

« Le jour de l'enterrement de Lucie, tu étais là n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas parlé. »

« Je ne sais pas trop je n'es pas de souvenir de ce jour là, mais cette nuit j'en ai rêvé et je voulais savoir si toi tu étais bien venu me parler. »

« J'ai essayé, mais tu semblait ailleurs, tu n'as rien dit jusqu'à un moment où tu t'es mise à crier et tu as voulu te jeter sur le cercueil... » il avait les yeux dans le vague, comme emportés par les souvenirs.

Je reportai mon attention sur le reste de la pièce, tout le monde discutait avec Charlie, sauf Potter, qui était en plein combat de regard avec Draco. Ce dernier était très blanc mais ne semblait pas vouloir perdre ce combat.

« Vous allez arrêter oui ! » criai-je, les faisant sursauter « Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans le même camps, alors arrêtez de vouloir vous battre, mettez vos fierté de coté pendant cinq minutes, vous êtes vraiment lourd tout les deux ! »

J'attrapais ensuite la cafetière et me servis avant de la reposer un peu trop fort sur la table. Il y avait un silence total.

« Heu... je suis désolée, c'est les nerfs qui lâchent ! » m'excusai-je.

« Tu as le droit de craquer, surtout après ce qui est arrivé hier. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ? » me demanda Tonks en me tendant le journal.

Il y avait un article qui mentionnait la mort de mon père. Il était dit que son corps avait été trouvé dans une ruelle du Londres moldu. Je ne regardai pas la suite et me levai.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu envie de parler de ce genre de chose. En fait c'est plutôt que je n'ai pas pu, peut-être le choc, c'est pas tous les jours que son père se fait tuer devant nos propre yeux ! » crachai-je avant de sortir.

**PDV Externe :**

Personne n'avait encore rien dit, Draco tenta de se lever pour suivre Krista, mais ne put le faire seul, trop faible. C'est Hermione qui se leva et sorti de la cuisine pour rattraper la jeune femme. Elle la trouva dans leur chambre, couchée sur son lit face au mur. La Gryffondor s'assit au bord du lit à coté d'elle.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » dit-elle.

« Tes parents se sont fait tuer devant toi ? » dit-elle mauvaise.

« Non, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, avant la rentrée en septembre. Je leur ai effacé la mémoire pour qu'ils m'oublient et je les ai envoyé dans un autre pays. »

Krista se tourna pour faire face à Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Pour les protéger, pour ne pas qu'on les tue parce que je suis l'amie de Harry Potter. »

Les deux filles avaient des larmes qui coulaient le long de leur joues, elles se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire.

« Merci Granger ! »

« Je pense que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« Alors merci Hermione »

Elles commencèrent à redescendre les escaliers quand elles entendirent des cris venir du hall. Harry et Draco étaient en train de se battre en duel. Les enfants Weasley s'étaient mit du coté de Harry et l'encourageaient, il n'y avait aucun adulte dans les parages.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Hermione attrapant au vole les deux baguettes « Non, mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »

« C'est lui qui... » commença Draco, mais il fut coupé par Krista.

« Vous n'êtes que des gamins immatures, pourquoi vous vous battez ? Parce que le célèbre Harry Potter a piqué sa tartine au méchant mangemort ? Ou le mangemort a voulu retirer le biberon de la bouche de bébé Potter ? »

« Parlons de vous les mangemorts justement » fit Ron « Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Parce que Voldemort ne vous a pas donné tout ce que vous vouliez, il n'a pas été gentil ? »

Krista vit rouge, elle se tourna vers le roux.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi on est ici, Weasley ? Parce qu'on a pas choisi d'être des mangemorts. On a vu des choses horribles, un moldu a été jeté d'un balcon parce que apparemment c'était drôle. Être forcé de voir quelqu'un se faire torturer devant soi n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler de divertissant. Mais la chose que j'ai le plus aimé c'est quand Voldemort, comme tu l'appelles, a tué mon père juste sous mes yeux parce que je n'avais pas voulu lui donner une information. Tu penses vraiment que... »

Elle se retourna pour ne plus faire face à personne lorsque ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ravalant ses sanglots, elle finit sa phrase.

« Tu penses vraiment que parce que nos noms de famille sont craint dans le monde, nous sommes sans cœur ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui de nouveau.

« Répond ! » cria-t-elle « Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes des monstres qui n'éprouvent aucun sentiments ? Que l'on pense qu'à nous ? »

« Nous on sait que tu ne penses pas qu'à toi... »

Krista tourna la tête pour voir les deux garçons qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

« Merlin, Merci ! »

Elle tomba à genoux en pleurant, ses deux petits frères la prirent dans leurs bras. Elle les serra contre son cœur, puis Morgan se leva pour se diriger vers Draco qui était appuyé contre le mur, encore plus blanc qu'avant.

« Je ne te frapperai pas parce que tu as déjà l'air de souffrir, mais je te jure que j'ai envie de te frapper. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Je sais pas, comme ça ! Et puis tu es le seul Serpentard sur qui on peut se défouler ici, on ne va quand même pas frapper notre sœur. Perso, on a trop peur d'elle pour ça. »

**PDV Krista :**

Une semaine passa après l'arrivée de mes frères, tout s'était plus où moins bien passé. Le pire avait été quand Mme Weasley avait fait la répartition dans les chambres. Granger, Weasley et moi dans une chambre, les deux paires de jumeaux dans une autre et dans la dernière Draco, Potter, Jason et Weasley. Quand elle avait dit ça des cris de mécontentements s'étaient élevés dans la cuisine. La première nuit passée, ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués. Les jours suivants nous avions du faire le ménage, la maison Black étant dans un état pitoyable, et j'avais l'impression que plus on nettoyait, plus il y avait à faire. J'avais rouspété au départ, plus pour la forme, et Draco restait avec moi. Ne devant pas faire d'effort pendant une semaine, pour que les potions fassent effet, il passait donc son temps à se foutre de moi. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un seau d'eau en pleine face. Le soir, je ne discutais pas vraiment avec les filles, il arrivait que Gra... Hermione me pose des questions. Elle était gentille avec moi et c'était réciproque, c'était une fille très intelligente, mais un peu chiante sur les bords, parce qu'elle donnait l'impression de tout savoir.

A la fin de la semaine, nous eûmes la visite des professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue, ainsi que Tonks. Ils nous réunirent tous dans la salle à manger, excepté mes frères et la fille Weasley, car ils étaient apparemment trop jeune. Mais frères en connaissaient assez en magie noir pour battre un adulte en duel. J'avais préféré ne rien dire, car les savoir en sécurité était le principal.

« Bonjour ! » commença Dumbledore « Je vous ai demandé de vous rassembler, car nous avons un problème, une attaque a été prévu au manoir Rookwood, mais celui-ci a été déserté. Donc j'aimerai savoir dans quel autre endroit il pourrait se trouver ? Mr Malefoy avez-vous une idée ? »

« Il peut se trouver n'importe où et vous ne pouvez pas lancer des attaques dans tous les manoirs de Grande-Bretagne. Il serait plus simple de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrai vous renseigner ! »

« Vous avez une idée de qui ? »

« Peter Pettigrow, Bellatrix Lestrange et mon père sont les plus fidèles, mais aussi les plus durs à attraper. » dit-il son air hautain de prétentieux.

« Bien, nous allons creuser l'idée. Maintenant, il faut parler des recherches sur les horcruxes, nous avons trouvé un nouvel indice au sujet du médaillon. »

« Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi des horcruxes ? » demandai-je.

« Ce sont des objets où l'on cache une partie d'une âme. »

« Voldemort en aurait créé un ? »

« Six ! » me dit Potter.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé de ça ? » questionna le directeur.

Je jetais un œil à Draco, il fit non de la tête, moi également.

« Vous en avez déjà détruit ? » fit Draco.

« Oui, le journal de Jedusor, la bague d'Elvis Gaunt et nous somme à la recherche du médaillon de Serpentard. » Il sorti de sa poche la réplique « Voici un faux que nous avons trouvé, vous l'avez déjà vu ? »

« Oui ! » dit Draco.

Tous le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Il appartient à la famille Black, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois sur des photos. On dit que c'est un médaillon qui porte malheur, il rendrait mauvais toutes les personnes qui le porterait »

« Et saurais-tu où il se trouve ? »lui demanda Rogue.

« Non, mais comme il appartient aux Black, il faut chercher dans les descendants de la famille. Donc il pourrait être ici, comme c'est la dernière demeure des Black. Bellatrix, ma mère, Andromeda cela m'étonnerai, puisqu'elle a été supprimé de la descendance, tout comme Sirius black. Peut-être Regulus Black. »

Potter sorti d'un cahier un mot qu'il posa sur la table, en disant qu'il y avait ça avec. Les initiales R.A.B. y était inscrit.

« Regulus Arcturus Black ! » m'écriai-je.

Tous me regardèrent avec des grands yeux.

« L'autre jour on m'a demandé d'enlever les plaques des portes de chambre et sur une il était écrit « Regulus Arcturus Black (R.A.B.) »

« Donc il aurait appartenu au frère de Sirius, malheureusement aucun des deux n'est encore là pour nous venir en aide. » dit Rogue.

« Kreatur ! » s'écria Potter.

L'elfe apparu alors dans la cuisine.

« As-tu déjà vu ce médaillon ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« C'était celui de maître Regulus. »

« Il y en a un autre, où est-il ? »

« Enfermé dans une cave de la maison Black. »

« Il y a une cave ici ? » demanda Ron étonné.

L'elfe indiqua le mur derrière lui, puis il claqua des doigts, un trou avec des escaliers apparu alors. L'elfe s'inclina avant de dire :

« Seul un vrai descendant des Black peut descendre dans les sous-sol. »

Puis il s'éclipsa.

« Le dernier était Sirius, non ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, Mr Weasley » fit Dumbledore « Nous avons parmi nous deux descendants directes de la famille Black ! »

Il regarda Draco et Tonks.

**PDV Draco :**

Ouais et alors ?

« Il va falloir qu'on descende Albus ? » demanda Tonks.

« Et il va falloir que vous nous remontiez le médaillon. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le loisir de protester cette décision, Tonks m'avait attrapé par le bras et entraîné dans l'ouverture du mur...

* * *

_Où vont-ils aller ? Que va-t-il leur arriver ?_


	21. La descente aux enfers !

_Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !_

**Chapitre 21 : La descente aux enfers !**

**PDV Draco :**

Nous descendîmes les escaliers pendant près longtemps, je ne sus dire s'il s'agissait de dix minutes ou une demi-heure. Personne n'avait encore prononcé la moindre parole. Il faisait noir complet, nous n'étions éclairé que par nos baguettes. Puis deux portes apparurent. Sur celle de gauche il était inscrit ''Nymphadora'' et celle de droite ''Draco'', après s'être concerté, chacun ouvrit la porte où son nom était inscrit.

Je me retrouvais donc dans un grand couloir en pierre éclairé par des torches accrochées un peu partout. Je longeais pendant un long moment le couloir quand j'entendis des bruits de pas autres que les miens. Toutes les trente secondes je me retournais pour voir si quelqu'un me suivait. Je fini par arriver au bout du couloir où il y avait une porte, je l'ouvris. J'entrais alors dans une petite salle avec un rideau noir sur le mur de gauche. La porte claqua dernière moi, puis disparu.

« Mais je suis tombé où ? » fis-je, commençant légèrement à m'énerver.

Après avoir tourné un moment dans la pièce, j'ouvris le rideau, dernière se trouvait une vitre où je voyais un autre rideau lourd. Une fois que j'eus lancé plusieurs sorts dans la pièce pour tenter de sortir, je finis par m'asseoir par terre, légèrement fatigué. Mon épaule me tiraillait, j'avais mal à la tête, j'avais faim, soif, froid et j'avais personne à qui me plaindre.

Après plusieurs minutes, le rideau dernière la vitre bougea pour laisser apparaître Mme Lupin. Elle tenta de me parler, mais je n'entendais rien, les pièces étaient complètement hermétiques. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, je vis du coin de l'œil Tonks relever la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, me montrant le plafond, puis son oreille. J'en déduisis qu'elle entendait quelque chose, puis elle se leva et sorti de mon champs de vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un bruit comme s'il pleuvait pas loin.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » me demanda une voix.

« Draco Malefoy ! Et vous ? »

« Que viens-tu faire dans les caves des Black ? »

« On m'a demandé de venir chercher le pendentif de Regulus Black, mon... cousin germain. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

Il commence vraiment à me taper sur le système celui là !

« Je viens de le dire : Draco Malefoy ! »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Draco Malefoy ! » m'énervais-je.

Les murs se mirent alors à bouger, commençant à se rapprocher les uns des autres.

« Mais je vous dis que je suis Draco Malefoy ! Draco Lucius Malefoy ! »

Mais rien à faire les murs continuèrent à se rapprocher de moi.

« Je suis le fils de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et de Narcissa Druella Black Malefoy ! Je suis a Serpentard... »

Les murs se stoppèrent enfin, je me retrouvais dans un espace d'à peine 1m². Les murs s'étaient arrêtés quand j'avais dit quoi ? Celui en face de moi disparu, laissant apparaître Tonks.

« Vue de mon coté ta cellule me paraissait plus grande. » me dit-elle.

« Les murs se sont resserré. »

« Bon continuons, il y a une porte là-bas. »

Une fois de l'autre coté, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un pont en corde en piteux état suspendu au dessus d'un trou sans fond, en tous cas, je ne le voyais pas.

« Un choix s'impose ! » intervint la voix « un seul peut passer, l'autre doit rester. L'un aura ce qu'il veut en se sacrifiant, l'autre atteindra la sortie. Ce pont n'est pas forcement la solution. »

« Euh... OK ! » fis-je.

« Je connais ce proverbe, m'a mère m'en a parlé, alors attends que je me souvienne. Celui qui passe le pont se sacrifie pour trouver l'objet. L'autre atteindra la sortie avec l'objet. Et la sortie n'est pas de l'autre coté. Un truc comme ça ! »

« Tu es sure de toi ? »

« Non, mais on n'a pas le choix ! Tu restes là, j'y vais. »

Je la retins par les épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que vous êtes deux ! » dis-je en désignant son ventre, puis j'entrepris de traverse le pont. Je posais mon pied sur la première planche, y mettant mon poids progressivement pour tester sa solidité. Constatant qu'elle tenait le coup, j'avançais doucement, jusqu'à me retrouver au premier quart du pont. Là, la voix résonna de nouveau.

« Pourquoi te sacrifies-tu ? »

On peut dire qu'il n'y va pas par quatre chemins ! Je me tournais vers Mme Lupin qui m'encouragea à répondre.

« Je ne me sacrifie pas, je veux juste récupérer le médaillon des Blacks. »

« Tu peux traverser. »

Je continuais à traverser lentement de peur de tomber. Une fois de l'autre coté, je découvris une table avec sept médaillons posés. J'attrapai celui qui était le même que j'avais vu dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt et me tournais vers la jeune femme.

**PDV Externe :**

Tonks ne quittait pas Draco des yeux de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle en était quand même responsable, c'était elle l'adulte ici. Même si elle n'appréciait pas forcement le jeune homme, il était dans leur camps et ils devaient s'entre-aider. Il était maintenant au milieu du pont, le médaillon se mit soudain à luire, puis il lui échappa des mains pour venir atterrir dans celles de Tonks. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et elle n'eut que le temps de voir le garçon passer au travers des planches pourries.

« DRACO ! » Cria-t-elle, mais s'était trop tard. Elle tenta de se rapprocher du bord, mais une force invisible la tirait vers l'arrière. « NON ! » Elle fut ensuite aspirée rapidement vers le couloir d'où ils étaient arrivés. Elle fut expulsée à travers la porte de la cave et se cogna le dos contre la table. Puis se relevant, elle voulu se jeter de nouveau à travers l'ouverture de la porte, mais le mur réapparu.

Les autres dans la pièce n'arrivaient pas à savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y a peine dix secondes Tonks et Draco avaient passé la porte et là la jeune femme faisait un vole plané, comme repoussée. Remus fut le premier à réagir quand il vit sa femme crier au mur de se rouvrir en tapant fortement contre celui-ci. Il la pris contre lui, lui demandant de se calmer.

« Mais, il... Le pont... Il faut aller le chercher ! »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous Nymphadora ? » questionna Dumbledore perplexe.

« Draco, il... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, éclatant en sanglots.

Remus ne savait pas trop comme réagir, il était très rare de voir la jeune femme verser des larmes.

« Trop d'émotions, avec les hormones, elle craque c'est normal. » le rassura Mme Weasley.

« Où est Draco ? » finit par demander Krista inquiète à cause de ce que venait de dire l'aurore. Elle s'approcha rapidement pour se mettre en face de la femme aux cheveux rose « Tonks, où est Draco ? »

« Il est... Le pont a cédé et il est tombé. »

Krista s'assit par terre, prise soudainement de vertige.

« Quel pont ? » demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Tonks entreprit de leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis tendit le médaillon au directeur. Celui-ci le mit dans une petite bourse qu'il posa ensuite sur la table.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas » dit Hary « comment a-t-il pu se passer tout ça alors qu'ils ne sont partis qu'une dizaine de secondes ? »

« Le monde de la magie, Mr Potter, n'a que très peu de limite et moduler l'espace/temps n'en fait pas partie. » lui répondit McGonagall.

« Mais Malefoy est mort ? » fit Fred.

« J'en ai bien peur. » dit sombrement l'homme à la barbe argentée.

« Non... »

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais tous se tournèrent vers Krista. Elle était debout une main posée contre le mur où la porte était apparue plus tôt, le regard plongé dans le vague. Jason fit un mouvement en direction de la jeune femme, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de ne rien faire. C'est Rogue qui vint se mettre à coté de son élève pour lui parler.

« Que voyez-vous Miss Hollingworth ? »

« Du vide... Du sang, il y a des corps partout et une lumière au dessus de ma tête... Il... Il me cherche, mais il ne me trouvera pas, je suis bien caché. » sa voix était lointaine, presque d'outre-tombe, puis tout-à-coup, elle redevint normale et Krista fusilla son professeur des yeux « Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas essayer de lire mes pensées _professeur_ ! »

« Je m'excuse ! »

« Reculez ! » lui fit-elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda-t-il énervé.

« Le mur va s'ouvrit alors si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre une brique dans la tête je vous conseille de reculer. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard le mur se mit de nouveau à bouger pour laisser apparaître un Draco Malefoy encore en plus mauvais état que quand il était parti. Krista lui sauta au cou pour le serrer contre elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'écarta rapidement, rouge de honte, sous les sourires goguenards de Jason et des jumeaux Hollingworth.

Tonks, sans être embarrassé le moins du monde fit la même chose.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... » répétait-elle inlassablement en sanglotant lui l'épaule du jeune homme.

Draco, choqué, ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était passé à travers le pont pour tomber dans une espèce de rivière, il avait regagné le bord où Nymphadora Tonks se trouvait au moment de sa chute. Il avait alors fait tout le chemin en sens inverse, ce qu'il lui avait pris plusieurs heures.

« Tu es tombé, comment as-tu... ? » demanda l'aurore entre deux sanglots.

Réussissant à se dégager de l'étreinte de Tonks, Draco prit le temps de s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Si j'avais su ce qui allait m'arriver quand j'ai passé le bracelet, j'aurais peut-être cherché à trouver un autre refuge. » marmonna-t-il.

« Te plaint pas trop sale fouine, t'es encore vivant qu'on sache ! » fit un des jumeaux avec un regard mauvaise.

« Bien » coupa Dumbledore avant que les jeunes ne se sautent à la gorge « maintenant que nous avons le médaillon, je vais m'occuper de le détruire, il faut commencer les recherches pour trouver ceux qui nous manquent. Je vous tiendrai au courant de ce qu'il se passe d'ici trois jours, en attendant profitez-en pour vous reposer. »

Sur ce, il se leva et parti en compagnie de McGonagall. La réunion était terminée, tout le monde sorti de la cuisine pour vaquer à ses occupations. Krista regarda Draco, il semblait encore plus blanc que d'habitude et de mauvaise humeur pour changer. Une fois dans le hall, elle prit la parole, se doutant de pourquoi son ami était comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Draco ? »

Il ne répondit pas, commençant à monter les escaliers.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir sauvé la vie ? » cria-t-elle, le figeant dans ses mouvements.

« Oui je t'en veux de ne pas m'en avoir dit plus sur le lieu où l'on irait, avec qui et ce qu'on devrait faire. Je t'en veux parce qu'à cause de ça j'ai du abandonner mes amis et je suis sûr que le maître va directement aller les voir pour leur demander des nouvelles. »

Krista avait blanchi face à ses accusations, c'est vrai que sur le coup elle n'avait pensé qu'à protéger ses propres intérêt, comme mettre à l'abri ses petits frères. La jeune femme fixa ses yeux sur Draco, lançant des éclairs. Les autres jeunes qui étaient retournés dans le salon étaient revenu en arrière pour suivre l'action des Serpentards.

« Ça t'écorcherai de dire merci ? Désolé de t'avoir proposé un échappatoire, mais si tu veux savoir moi non plus je ne savais pas où je me lançais, ni avec qui, ne te prend pas pour un martyr, Malefoy, tu as peut-être torturé une pauvre femme, mais tu sais pas ce que j'ai vécu en entrant dans la tête de Voldemort. J'ai vu, j'ai ressenti comme si c'était moi qui avait fait toutes ces horreurs, tous les meurtres qu'il a commis. Depuis qu'on est arrivé je n'ose pas regarder Potter en face, car dans son esprit c'est comme si c'était moi qui avait tué ses parents. J'ai peur, tu comprends ? J'ai peur de devenir folle au point de commettre des crimes comme _lui_ ! Je sais que tu penses à Blaise, Pansy et les autres, mais moi aussi. Sauf que contrairement à toi, je sais de quoi il est capable et ce qu'il va leur faire. Alors maintenant arrêtes de croire que tu es le seul à souffrir. »

Il eut un sourire en coin avant que ses yeux ne deviennent glacial.

« Tu as raison, je suis juste un petit garçon pourri gâté par ses parents comme tu sembles le croire, mais laisse moi te dire ce qu'il en est. Mes parents ont toujours été bienveillants avec moi, mais j'ai été élevé dans la violence, j'ai vu le premier homme mourir de la main de mon père quand j'avais sept ans, il a été poignardé dans le hall du manoir. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais couché, mais comme tout enfant j'avais voulu voir ce que les adultes faisaient durant les fêtes où je n'étais pas convié. Quand mon père a su que j'avais assisté à ça, il m'a corrigé pour que je ne désobéisse plus aux règles. Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'os dans le corps avant cela. Après ça, une fois par mois, j'étais envoyé en week-end chez ma tante et mon oncle, les Lestranges, vu comme tu connais Bella, tu peux facilement savoir que l'on n'a pas fait des biscuits et du Quidditch. Non je ne me prend pas pour un martyr. Et oui je m'inquiète pour mes amis, mais toi tu t'en fiches parce qu'à par toi, les autres ne sont rien que des grains de poussière sans intérêt. Tu es seule et tu le resteras ! »

**PDV Krista :**

Sur ce, il monta les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage. Il avait raison, je m'étais laissée emporter, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait vécu, je n'avait pas le droit de le juger. Je restais donc dans le hall, à fixer les escaliers comme une bécasse, sans trop savoir ce que je devais faire, entre aller voir Draco pour m'excuser, faire face aux Gryffondors derrière moi ou aller me planquer quelque part où personne ne me trouverait. Mon dilemme prit fin quand quelqu'un prit la parole.

« Mais pour qui il se prend celui là ? »

Puis je vis Jason passer comme une tornade à coté de moi et grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de disparaître dans les étages. Puis nous parvint des cris, puis des bruits de casse et de lutte. Je sorti alors de ma léthargie pour monter moi aussi l'escalier à la suite de Granger, Potter et Weasley's brother.

J'ouvris grand les yeux face à la scène que nous trouvâmes : Draco était au sol, se frottant la mâchoire, et Jason appuyé contre le mur une main sur l'épaule. Mme Weasley débarqua alors, sûrement alertée par le bruit.

« Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête jeunes hommes ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Même pas capable de rester dans la même pièce sans se chercher des poux ! Allez tous le monde dans le salon et plus vite que ça ! »

Sans chercher à protester, nous nous dirigeâmes là où elle nous avait demandé d'aller. Mes frères, la fille Weasley, le couple Lupin, Rogue ainsi que Charlie nous attendaient. Je pris place à coté de mes frères, gardant obstinément le regard baissé, sans oser regarder les autres. Dans ma tête tournait en boucle la dernière phrase de Draco ''_tu es seule et tu le resteras !_''. Il avait raison, j'étais une lâche, une personne qui ne pensais qu'à elle, j'avais protégé mes frères, mais j'avais d'abord fait en sorte que je sois hors de danger. Plongée dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas entendu les autres prendre la parole, c'est pourquoi lorsque Morgan me secoua le bras, je fus surprise de voir que tous le monde me regardait.

« Miss Hollingworth, vous allez bien ? » me demanda le professeur de potion. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de voir mes pensées, mais n'osait pas entrer une nouvelle fois dans ma tête.

_Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre professeur Rogue ! _Pensais-je en le regardant.

Il sursauta surprise, attirant les regards sur lui. Apparemment je pouvais envoyer des messages par la pensée.

« Je vois que tu continues les exercices que je t'ai appris. » dit-il.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me tutoyer devant les autres Severus ? » lui lançais-je, espérant le déstabiliser, j'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

« Mais tu n'es plus une élève puisque personne ici ne retournera à Poudlard, la guerre étant déclarée. »

_Ou plutôt parce qu'on va tous mourir !_

« Dumbledore ne vous laissera pas mourir. Serais-tu dotée d'un don de voyance maintenant ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Il commençait sérieusement à m'irriter, cherchait-il à me déstabiliser ou juste à m'énerver ? Les autres nous regardaient sans comprendre, ils devaient être étonnés que je parle de cette façon au maître des potions le plus acariâtre que l'on connaisse.

« Non je ne suis pas voyante, mais je n'en ai pas besoin ! Voldemort nous cherche et il ne laissera pas tomber. Si un jour, il tombe sur cet endroit, il trouvera d'un coup tout ce qu'il cherche : celui qui a survécu, les traîtres et... »

_La putain de télépathe ! Un monstre qui voit dans la tête des gens._

Rogue se leva pour s'approcher de la cheminée où un feu avait été allumé.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre ! » avait-il murmuré, assez fort du moins pour que tout le monde entende.

« De quoi parles-tu Severus ? » demanda Molly.

« De rien ! »

« Si, il y a quelque chose ! » je me levais, j'en avais marre de me cacher « Pourquoi les choses doivent se passer comme ça ? Si je n'avais rien dit à mon p... » je trébuchais sur le mot « ...mon père, rien ne se serait passé comme ça, je serais encore à Salem et il ne SERAIT PAS MORT ! »

« Qui est mort ? » demanda Gabriel.

Horrifiée, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas été mis au courant pour notre père. La tête que je devais faire dû grandement les alerter.

« Krista ? » m'appela Morgan alors que je ne répondais pas.

« Ah, je... personne ! »

« Tu mens toujours aussi mal » fit Gabriel en s'approchant de moi. Je me recroquevillais un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Il posa son index sur mon front, tandis que Morgan s'approchait et quand il voulu poser son doigt sur mon thorax, je sautais brusquement du canapé pour mettre de la distance entre nous. J'avais une famille assez étrange, ils étaient également dotés d'un don étrange, quand ils touchaient une personne en même temps à des endroits stratégiques, ils pouvaient faire dire ce qu'ils voulaient à cette personne. Une sorte de _véritaserum_. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne voulais pas que Voldemort sache ça, il n'y avait que moi qui savait, pour l'avoir entendu dans leur esprit à leur insu. Il y avait des jours où je me demandais si nos parents n'avaient pas décidé de faire des expériences étranges avec nous lorsque nous étions bébé.

Quand je m'étais déplacée brusquement, j'avais fait sursauter bon nombre de personne dans la pièce et maintenant, ils me regardaient avec des yeux encore plus étonnés qu'avant, cherchant à comprendre. Les jumeaux me regardaient suspicieusement avant d'échanger des regards, ils avaient compris.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda l'un.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Gab' ! »

« Si, tu sais très bien, on avait fait un pacte, on devait tout se dire et tu ne devais pas chercher à savoir ! » riposta son double.

« C'est pas ma faute si vos pensées clignotent au dessus de vos têtes à chaque fois que vous êtes en train de réfléchir ! »

« Tu nous traites d'idiots ? »

« Mais non... »

« Si, si c'est ce qu'elle fait ! » intervint Draco.

« Ferme-là Malefoy ! » Nous répondîmes tous trois en même temps.

« Krista, tu nous expliques ? » demanda Tonks.

_Je ne suis pas la seule dans ma famille à avoir un don et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je leur cache la mort de leur père !_

Mais pourquoi il fallait toujours que je raconte ma vie a cette femme ? Pitoyable !

« ARRETE DE FAIRE CA ! » cria Morgan « Pourquoi tu leur dis à eux et pas à nous ? »

« Mais elle n'a rien dit ! » dit Potter complètement perdu, comme tous les autres.

« SI JUSTEMENT ! » cria l'autre jumeau, hors de lui.

« Parce que je veux vous protéger ! Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez ! »

« Nous protéger de quoi ? Voldemort ? C'est sûr qu'en vous enrôlant dans ses fidèles, vous le faites à merveille toi et père. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, comment se fait-il que tu aies accepté de faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec la façon dont il nous traite, hein ? C'est homme est un rebut, il ne mérite pas d'exister, ni de... » Gabriel ne finit pas sa phrase, je venais de lever la main sur lui pour la première fois.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, TU ENTENDS ? »

« Mais... »

« Tais-toi ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je vous cache ? » je vis les regards désapprobateurs de Tonks et Rogue, mais je n'en tins pas compte « il est mort, assassiné par Voldemort lui-même. »

**PDV Draco :**

Elle tourna ensuite les talons pour sortir de la pièce, furieuse. Des bruits d'objets brisés se firent entendre dans toute la maison. Une chance pour la bâtisse, la jeune femme avait laissé sa baguette magique dans le salon...

_Un nous chapitre de terminé !  
J'avoue que mon histoire devient assez étrange, c'est plus des sorciers que j'ai cré, mais des télépathes _**légèrement**_ violent !_

_Bref on verra bien ce que sa donnera plus tard!^^_


	22. Y a des jours comme ça

_Hello ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... *OK je sors*..._

_Bref cela fait VRAIMENT longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais avec les examens, les stages, le boulot et tout, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps._

_Mais je compte bien terminer cette fiction avant la saint glinglin !_

_Donc pour vous, voici le chapitre tant attendu (enfin j'espère) d'un seul avenir..._

**Chapitre 22 : Y a des jours comme ça, où on aurait préféré rester couché !**

**PDV Draco ****:**

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Krista refusa de descendre prendre ses repas avec les autres, se plaignant de mal de tête atroce. Le choc passé, ses frères étaient allés lui parler, mais depuis elle ne voulait plus parler à personne. La nuit dernière, alors que tous le monde était couché, j'étais allé boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine – oui, ici il faut se lever, il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison pour le faire - quand j'avais vu la jeune femme couché sur le canapé du salon. Je commençais à me poser des questions sur cette histoire de télépathie, était-ce à cause de cela qu'elle ne voulait plus s'approcher des gens ? Je n'avais pas de réponse à mes questions et je me sentais frustré, de plus elle n'avait pas voulu me parler non plus. C'est vrai que je m'étais emporté avec elle, mes paroles avaient dépassé mes pensées. Du coup je me retrouvais seul avec les bouffons d'or à essayer de nettoyer ce taudis qu'on ose appeler maison. Si la demeure avait appartenu à ma mère, elle aurait été, dans un bien meilleur état. Secouer des rideaux pour en déloger des bestioles n'était pas fait pour les personnes de ma prestance, c'était quelque chose de vraiment dégradant. Il n'y avait que la belette à qui cela allait bien !

Le lendemain matin, Krista apparut enfin dans la cuisine, elle avait le teint cireux et n'avait pas l'air dans son chaudron. Ses mains tremblaient, faisant déborder son thé à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de porter sa tasse à sa bouche. Elle fronçait le front comme si elle essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose, voyant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle finit par laisser tomber, pour ensuite regarder toutes les personnes assises autour de la table. Comme il était encore tôt, peu de monde était levé, d'habitude je suis un lève tard, mais les ronflements de Weasley aurait sans problème pu réveiller un troll des cavernes en hibernation ! Krista eut un petit rire, puis elle se replongea dans la contemplation des pancakes de Mme Wealey, qui étaient très bon, soit dit en passant, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à haute voix. Donc excepté Krista et moi, la table était composée de Mme Weasley, Charlie et Granger.

McFee arriva dans la cuisine et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien aimée avant de se tourner vers les autres pour lancer un joyeux ''bonjour''... Pathétique !

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, ton mal de tête n'est pas passé ? » demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers la concernée.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, toujours absorbée par la contemplation de ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Ce mec avait vraiment une sale gueule, il n'y avait que les sangs-de-bourbes pour...

« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ! » cria Krista. Je me rendis compte que c'est à moi qu'elle parlait.

« Mais j'ai rien dit ! »

Elle blanchit un peu plus si s'était encore possible.

« Krista qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » la questionna la mère de fratrie.

« Vous pourriez demander au professeur Rogue de venir, s'il-vous-plaît ? » sa demande se rapprochait plus de la supplique, elle semblait au bord des larmes, la tête entre ses mains.

Mme Weasley hocha de la tête avant de sortir de la cuisine pour aller Merlin ne sait où. Pendant ce temps, Krista avait mit sa tête entre ses bras sur la table et nous continuâmes à déjeuner sans oser parler de peur de la déranger. Elle finit par relever la tête et me regarda, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie quand elle sourit. Elle eut alors un sourire et ses joues prirent une adorable couleur rosée. Mon cœur eut un raté, Je devais dérailler !

Mon parrain et le directeur arrivèrent moins d'un heure plus tard, nous étions tous dans le salon où Krista s'était réfugiée sur un fauteuil, les genoux collés contre la poitrine, la tête dans les bras. J'étais assis près de la fenêtre, un livre dans les mains. Si on m'avait demandé de quoi il parlait, j'aurais été incapable de le dire, trop concentré sur la conversation des Bouffondors. Ils avaient parlé des horcruxes un moment, puis Weasley, en baissant la voix, avait mentionné une carte de Poudlard et une cape d'invisibilité. Qui possédait une telle merveille ? Sûrement pas la ginger's family (1), trop pauvre ! Granger ! Non, trop... moldu ! Donc il ne restait que McFee et le balafré. J'opterais pour le balafré, cela expliquerait comment il avait réussit à s'en sortir toutes ses années alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs. Mais Merlin ! Une carte d'invisibilité ! Il en existait à peine une dizaine sur le globe et il fallait que se soit lui qui en possède une.

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! » fit Dumbledore « Harry, je vous annonce que l'épée de Gryffondor a réapparu et donc le médaillon a pu être détruis. »

Puis il se dirigea vers Krista toujours assise sur le canapé.

« Miss Hollingworth ? » l'appela-t-il. Au bout de trois essai, elle finit par relever la tête. Durant un quart de seconde, ses yeux parurent vide, complètement blanc. « Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Je pense que j'ai ouvert un passage entre l'esprit de Voldemort et le mien et cela est en train de me ronger. »

Rogue s'approcha à son tour et lui tendit sa main, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et durant une dizaine de seconde, ils restèrent figé puis le maître des potions se releva. Il s'adressa à son supérieur.

« Il va falloir refermer le passage où elle risque de perdre la raison. »

« Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'elle soit de nouveau en contacte avec lui, ce qui est impossible, elle ne reviendrait pas en vie. »

« Il y a peut-être un moyen, professeurs ! » lui dit Krista « il faudrait un catalyseur, un autre esprit qui aurait été en lien avec celui de Voldemort ! »

« Et où peut-on trouver ça ? » demanda Rogue.

Krista se tourna vers Potter.

« Lui est un lien ! » (et il ne sert à rien!^^)

**PDV Externe :**

« NON ! C'est hors de question d'utiliser Harry pour atteindre l'esprit de Voldemort ! » S'écria Ron.

« Mr Weasley, ce n'est pas à vous de prendre ce genre de décision ! » fit le maître des potions.

« Il va m'arriver quoi si je fais ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry » lui répondit honnêtement Dumbledore.

« On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'affaiblir Potter pour aider une autre personne. » intervint » coupa Fol œil en entrant dans le salon « excusez mon retard, Albus. »

« Le problème » intervint Rogue « c'est que cette demoiselle est tout aussi importante dans la bataille que ce cher Mr Potter. Si nous le laissons entrer dans sa tête et prendre le contrôle, plus personne ne sera en mesure de l'arrêter, même pas le survivant. »

« Voyons, Rogue, le choix est vite fait, nous... » commença Maugrey, mais il fut coupé par Harry.

« Je suis pour aider Krista ! »

« Parfait, puisque le choix est fait, ne perdons pas de temps ! » dit Rogue « Mr Potter, asseyez-vous là »

Harry prit place sur le fauteuil indiqué qui avait été déplacé devant celui de Krista. La jeune femme attrapa les mains de Harry, puis se tourna vers les autres.

« Si vous restez ici, vous risquez de tout voir, tout entendre. Le mieux est que vous sortiez, ce peut-être dangereux, voir choquant. »

« Je reste ! » dit Ron « On ne sait jamais, je ne te fais pas confiance donc je ne veux pas que tu restes seul avec Harry. »

« Je reste aussi » intervint Draco.

Il se décida donc que Tonks, Rogue, Lupin, Jason, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Fred et Georges resteraient. Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment Krista, elle ne voulait pas que tous le monde sache ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Si, se devait être les pensées de Potter à la limite, elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais là ! Mais elle préféra ne pas discuter, elle avait trop mal à la tête pour ça.

« Très bien, Potter, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirais de faire, sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ? » finit-il par demander.

Elle lui sourit.

« Pas du tout ! »

Puis elle tendit ses mains pour attraper les siennes, elle se concentra pour essayer d'atteindre son esprit, sans réussite.

« Potter, il faut que tu m'ouvres ton esprit, sinon demain on y est encore ! »

Il s'excusa, la laissant accéder à ce qu'elle voulait. Au début, les autres occupants de la pièce les regardaient d'un air ennuyé, car rien ne se passait. Puis des images apparurent par flash, de plus en plus long, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent voir des petits épisodes. Ils étaient dans la tête de Harry. Le placard à balais chez les Dursley, son premier vole sur un balais contre Draco, la rencontre avec le troll des montagnes, l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet drive, son premier baiser avec Ginny, les rires dans le dortoirs des garçons, batailles d'oreiller dans la chambre de Ron au Terrier,... Puis les images devinrent plus sombre, Krista commençait à arriver à son but, la partie concernant Voldemort ! Ils purent voir le premier combat de Harry lors de sa première année, le basilic en deuxième, le retour du mage noir lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, la mort de Sirius et la rencontre avec _lui_ dans le hall du ministère, lors qu'il avait temporairement prit possession de son corps. Là ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, chacun crut que le regard de Voldemort était posé sur eux. Krista poussa le contact jusqu'à l'esprit de l'homme au visage de serpent. Il y eut un cri horrible, tout le monde cherchaient d'où il venait, mais autour d'eux, tout était plongé dans le noir. Tous étaient seuls, livrés à eux même, cette sensation paru durer des heures avant que de nouvelles images apparaissent. Des lumières vertes, des corps sans visages, du sang partout. Ils surent ensuite qu'ils étaient dans la tête de Krista, car il y eut le meurtre de son père qui avait voulu la protéger, la main de la jeune femme se glissant dans celle de Draco alors que le corps atterrissait en dessous du balcon, la douleur de la marque sur son bras, les cauchemars qu'elle faisait à ce sujet, l'agression de Jack Malefoy dans la bibliothèque avec le sort que lui fit subir Draco. Puis des images un peu moins lugubre : Draco torse nu devant la porte de sa chambre, un sourire en coin, puis leurs disputes et pour finir lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés.

Le brouillard qui semblait s'être levé dans la pièce retombait doucement, il y eu le bruit de corps tombant sur le sol. Lorsque enfin ils purent voir correctement, Krista et Harry était par terre inconscient.

**PDV Krista :**

J'avais l'impression de mettre endormi dans un mixeur, parce que de un j'avais des courbatures de partout et de deux, je ne sentais plus certaines parties de mon corps. En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais qu'il faisait jour et que j'étais dans une chambre qui ne me disait rien. Je voulu me lever, mais l'attraction terrestre me rappela vite à l'ordre lorsque je me retrouvais allongé de tout mon long sur le sol. Quelqu'un se précipita sur moi pour me recoucher dans le lit. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger, mais impossible d'entendre ce qu'elle me disait. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. La fille, brune continuait à me parler en faisant de grand geste et des sourires en tentant d'illustrer ses dires. Elle finit néanmoins par s'arrêter en voyant que son monologue tombait dans l'oreille d'un sourd... Sourde, voilà ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Avant tout, il fallait que j'arrive à définir où je me trouvais et avec qui. Puis doucement, comme si on tournait une molette, le son revint.

« Krista, ça va ? » me demandait la fille « bouges pas, je vais chercher Mme Weasley. »

Et elle s'en alla chercher... Qui ? Je ne la connaissais pas non plus, j'avais comme un blanc, je me souvenais que je m'appelais Krista Hollingworth, que j'avais 17 ans, que je vivais... quelque part et qu'il y avait un mec blond dans mes souvenirs, mais à par ça, pas grand chose.

Une femme, rondelette et rousse, entra dans la chambre accompagné de plusieurs personnes dont le visage ne me disait rien du tout. Je soupirai.

« Krista, comme allez-vous ? » me demanda l'homme en noir.

« Je sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien ! »

« C'est normal, vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines, comme M. Potter qui c'est réveillé il y a deux jours. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne me souviens de plus rien ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que je fais ici. »

Ils se regardèrent avec un air grave, puis la grosse dame vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

« Sais-tu qui tu ais ? »

« Krista Hollingworth ? »

« Te souviens-tu de comment tu es arrivé ici ? »

« Non, désolé ! »

« Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu... »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase à cause de l'arrivée d'autres personnes donc le visage ne me disait absolument rien, sauf le blond au milieu, il me regardait avec un grand sourire. Je sentis alors mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine et sans savoir pourquoi je me mis à pleurer.

**PDV Draco :**

J'étais dans le salon avec Blaise, Theodore et Millicent. Trois jours après que Krista et le balafrés soient tombés dans le coma, j'avais décidé d'aller chercher mes amis. Jusqu'au dernier moment j'avais décidé d'y aller seul, puis l'ordre a décidé de m'aider, soit disant qu'ils avaient entendu dire que le seigneur des ténèbres était chez les Zabini. Bref comme convenu dans les lettres que j'avais envoyé à Blaise, lui, Pansy, Millicent et Theo, sont arrivés à un point de rendez-vous, mais pas les mains vides. Voulant montrer leur totale opposition au mage noir, ils avaient piqué pleins de choses chez eux, partant du livre de magie noir à des potions encore non identifiées. Une fois que tout le beau monde était arrivé sain et sauf au Square, c'est là que la bataille avait commencée.

***¤*¤*FLASH BACK*¤*¤***

« Non mais c'est pas possible, c'est une invasion de serpent ou quoi ? » pesta Ron Weasley.

« Écoutes-moi bien Weasmoche, si tu me regardes de travers, je te démonte la gueule, c'est clair ! » lui répondit Pansy.

Puis Granger s'était avancé pour se mettre entre les deux clans.

« Bon écoutez, on se déteste, OK ! Mais il va falloir que tout le monde y mette du sien pour vivre tous ensemble. Même si ça plaît pas, tant pis, maintenant on est dans le même camps que sa vous plaise ou non ! »

Blaise s'avança alors pour mettre son bras autour de la taille de sa copine.

« Tu sais, même si je l'aime pas, elle a raison. Il faut que tous le monde fasse des efforts. »

Pansy regarda Granger, puis soupira.

« Très bien ! Et puis c'est pas comme si on avait le choix ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

« Bon, elle est où ma blondasse préférée ? »

Je levais un sourcil.

« Pas toi, l'autre blondasse, celle avec les cheveux long. »

Mal à l'aise je détournais le regard.

« C'est vrai ça, elle est où ? Et Potter aussi n'est pas là, il y a quelque chose que vous avez oublié de nous dire, non ? » questionna Millicent, sortant pour la première fois de son mutisme depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

« Ils sont en haut. » Finis-je par répondre.

J'allais sortir du salon quand :

« Drake ! »

Je me tournais vers Blaise.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je me tournais vers Granger et McFee, ils me firent signe de tout raconter. Mes amis me regardaient étrangement, évidemment, le grand Draco Malefoy qui demande l'autorisation d'une sang-d... Née moldue pour parler ! Du jamais vu.

***¤*¤*FIN DU FLASH BACK*¤*¤***

Depuis cette soirée là, six jours s'étaient écoulés. Potter s'était réveillé et il allait bien, donc on attendait le réveille de Krista avec impatience, je ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis ce jour là. En faite, je n'osais pas trop, après ce qu'on avait vu dans ses pensées, ce mec avait vécu pleins de choses horribles depuis son enfance. Skeeter racontait que des cracks je devais bien l'admettre.

Pansy, quant à elle, n'avait quitté le chevet de Krista que pour manger. Comme elle dormait sur le lit au dessus de la jeune femme, elle pouvait même veiller sur elle la nuit. C'est pourquoi quand je l'ai vu débarquer dans le salon en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je compris que Krista venait de se réveiller. Nous montâmes alors les escaliers en courant, lorsque je la vis assise dans son lit, je me mis également à sourire, surtout quand elle posa les yeux sur moi, là mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Puis elle se mit à pleurer ! Non là je ne comprenais plus rien, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

_Les Weasley ! Ginger veut dire roux en anglais !_

Encore merci de suivre cette fic', même si je mets beaucoup de temps pour poster.


	23. Trou de mémoire

_Après plusieurs mois sans postage, un nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à ma nouvelle Béta : Platypus1407_

**Chapitre 23 : Trou de mémoire**

**PDV Draco**** :**

Puis elle se mit à pleurer ! Non là je ne comprenais plus rien, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant, comme un enfant paniqué.

« Krista qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit par demander McFee en s'approchant doucement.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

« Jazz, tu peux aller chercher Lucie, s'il-te-plaît, il faut que je lui parle ? »

Jason blanchit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Elle a perdu la mémoire » dit-il d'un air grave « j'aimerai que tous le monde sorte. »

Tous commencèrent à sortir, je pris mon temps pour être le dernier. En attendant je gardais mon regard fixé sur elle, elle finit par lever les yeux sur moi.

« Est-ce que tu... » Commença-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien, je suis désolé. »

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Mme Weasley qui lui avait apporté de quoi manger. Je rejoignis les autres dans le salon.

« Draco, ça va ? » me demanda Pansy.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » répondis-je un peu sèchement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con des fois ! » fit-elle en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**PDV Externe**** :**

Son poing parti tout seul et se retrouva à moitié enfoncé dans le mur. Ils purent tous entendre ses os craquer.

« Malefoy, mais ça va pas la tête ! » s'écria Hermione.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle lui remit les deux os qu'il s'était brisé en place.

« N'essayes même pas de refaire ça Granger, sinon... »

« Sinon quoi ? » le coupa Harry.

Draco le regarda puis s'éloigna pour regarder par la fenêtre, il était dans un état de fureur extrême et il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement. Sûrement l'accumulation de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis presque un mois et l'état de Krista avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron.

Blaise qui connaissait son meilleur ami fit un signe de tête à Potter lui indiquant de ne pas s'approcher du Serpentard. Ne pouvant pas trop prévoir ses réactions, il était préférable qu'il n'y ait pas de meurtre maintenant. Il posa donc une question qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment :

« Qui est Lucie ? »

Jason le regarda, puis soupira.

« S'était ma cousine et la meilleure amie de Krista. »

« Était ? »

« Elle a été assassinée il y a deux ans. »

« Désolé ! »

Jason lui sourit, même s'il avait le regard triste. Rogue entra dans la pièce à ce moment là.

« Personne ne monte dans la chambre temps que Krista n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire ! »

Il allait faire demi-tour, quand Draco l'interpella.

« Severus ? Tu crois que sa mémoire va revenir ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'avancer, Draco ! »

« Comme toujours, tu es un incapable ! » s'écria le blond en direction de son parrain.

Celui-ci, s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir attraper son filleul par son pull.

« Écoute-moi bien, ce qui est arrivé à Jenny ne va pas se reproduire, ton père est un con, pas moi ! »

Puis il le lâcha et sorti à grand pas de la pièce dans un tourbillon de cape.

Cette fois-ci, Pansy, s'approcha de son ami.

« Jenny a perdu la mémoire à cause de ton père et son système de torture, Rogue n'est pas comme lui et il va aider Krista. Nous aussi d'ailleurs, on va tous l'aider. Même les bouffondors... Ensemble ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! » firent en même temps Ron et Draco.

« Au faite, où sont les jumeaux ? » demanda Millicent.

« Parti dans leur magasin je suppose. » lui répondit Jason.

« Je parlais des autres jumeaux, les Hollingworth ! »

« Oh ! Dumbledore les a ramené à Poudlard, les cours ont repris, comme Ginny. Ils sont étroitement surveillés, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour eux ! » dit Hermione.

« Et Krista est d'accord avec ça ? »

« Oui, c'est elle qui l'a proposé, vous venez manger ? » les interrompu Tonks.

Les jeunes se levèrent pour aller manger, ils furent surpris de trouver Krista assise à la table. Elle semblait différente, comme plus snobe. Sa tenue était stricte, son regard froid et distant.

« Elle a insisté pour manger avec nous, en faite, elle ne nous a pas laissé le choix. » leur dit Tonks avant de les laisser s'asseoir autour de la table.

**PDV Krista**** :**

Personne ne parlait, mais ils me regardaient discrètement, croyant que je ne les voyais pas. Il y avait Jason McFee dans le lot, un garçon que je connaissais de vue de l'équipe de Quidditch de Jactatuschool. Le cousin d'une fille des Whiteblood (1) Lucie Madhatter. Le garçon blond me disait quelque chose, mais impossible de me souvenir où je l'avais déjà vu. Il dût sentir mon regard sur lui, car il releva les yeux à ce moment.

« Un problème Krista ? »

« J'essaie de me souvenir où j'ai bien pu te voir, ta tête me dit vaguement quelque chose... »

Il blanchit et crispa sa main sur son verre, tellement fort qu'il le fit explosé, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-il, en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, refusant que la grosse dame rousse l'aide.

Tiens en parlant de baguette, je fouillais mes poches sans trouver la mienne.

« Excusez-moi Mme Weasley ? »

« Molly ! »

« Si vous voulez ! Je pourrais récupérer ma baguette ? »

« C'est le professeur Rogue qui vous la prise, je suis désolée, il va te falloir attendre qu'il revienne pour la récupérer. »

En soupirant, je me calais au fond de ma chaise, puis me tournais vers le Jactatuschoolien.

« Dis-moi McFee, comment ça se fait que tu te retrouves au milieu de Poudlariens ? »

« Pour la même raison que toi Hollingworth, parce que j'ai quitté les États-unis pour la Grande-Bretagne ! »

**PDV Hermione**** :**

Le ton de la voix de Jason était froid et sans appel, comme s'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Puis il se leva de table pour sortir, quand Krista reprit la parole.

« Et moi qui pensais que les McFee n'étaient pas des lâches ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton grand-père ! »

Il se stoppa devant la porte avant de faire demi-tour.

« Retires ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Que quoi ? Que tu es un lâche ou un idiot ? »

« Pour une insulte qui vient directement d'une fille de mangemort et une tueuse en série, c'est charmant ! »

Krista se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte en attrapant mon petit copain par le bras. Lupin et Tonks se levèrent pour les suivre, tout comme les Serpentards, puis finalement nous aussi. Je n'avais plus vraiment confiance en Krista à ce moment, elle paraissait trop différente, mauvaise et méchante. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans le salon, mais nous pouvions entendre des brides de parole à travers la porte.

« ...un crétin comme... »

« ...dingue comme si tu... »

« ...Si tu redis ça je te tue ! »

« ...Voldemort l'a.. »

Puis les voix se calmèrent, nous pûmes entendre des pleurs qui venaient de Krista. La porte se rouvrit alors pour laisser la jeune femme passer, puis elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Tonks la suivit.

**PDV Tonks :**

Je suivis la jeune femme jusque dans la chambre où elle s'était enfermée, n'ayant pas de baguette magique, je pu rentrer sans problème.

« Krista, il faut que tu te calmes si tu veux te souvenir. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Quoi ? » répondis-je choquée.

« Si je ne veux pas me souvenir de comment je suis arrivée dans cette maison pourrie, comment je me retrouve à parler à des traîtres, au survivant, comment mon père est mort, comment... ? Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ses choses. »

Je m'assis à coté d'elle et lui pris la main, elle voulu la retirer, mais je l'en empêchais en la posant sur mon ventre légèrement arrondit.

« Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'as demandé la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré ? »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes et quand le bébé donna un coup, elle releva les yeux vers moi.

« Si le métier d'auror n'était pas dangereux pour le bébé ! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle complètement affolée.

« Il faut... Nous devons... Il va... »

Ses mains tremblaient, je resserrais ma prise sur elle.

« Calmes-toi et dis-moi ce qui te reviens. »

« Voldemort, nous avons réussit à atteindre son esprit, Potter m'a sauvé la vie, sans lui j'aurais été aspiré. Mais j'ai réussi à capter quelque chose, il y a des traîtres parmi nous. Le mage noir le sait, mais il ne sait pas ou nous sommes. »

« Qui ça ''ils'' ? »

Elle secoua la tête, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas... j'ai oublié. »

Je la pris dans mes bras, la laissant aller à ses larmes. Elle finit par me dire :

« Il a de la chance ! »

« Qui ? »

« Ton fils ! Il a des parents qui l'aiment. »

« Et si c'est une fille ? »

Elle me sourit mystérieusement avant de se lever.

« Je me souviens ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Je partis à sa poursuite en soupirant, cette fille allait me tuer avant l'heure.

**PDV Draco :**

Le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi m'avait blessé, mais qu'elle ne se souvienne même pas de son ex ou de sa meilleure amie était vraiment inquiétant. Lupin nous avait entraîné dans le salon, pour calmer tous le monde, surtout Jason qui avait commencé à détruire le mobilier à coup de pied. Une fois tous assis, le loup-garou prit la parole.

« Jason, il va vraiment falloir que tu te calmes, surtout quand elle dans le coin. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle de ne se souvenir de rien. De plus ses souvenirs ne sont pas cohérents, puisque à certains moments, elle se souvient de certaines personnes, puis trente secondes plus tard d'autres personnes. La preuve quand elle a mentionné Lucie, puis qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir été amie avec elle, ni toi. » Finit-il en regardant le Gryffondor.

« Et on fait quoi pour l'aider ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas, lui parler calmement, tenter de lui rappeler des souvenirs et attendre des nouvelles de Rogue. »

Je n'avais pas desserré la mâchoire depuis le début de la conversation, je sentais que le premier qui tentait quelque chose, je le frapperais. De plus l'attente pour savoir comment allait Krista était insupportable.

« Je te jure Draco que si tu lèves la main sur qui que se soit, tu te prends un doloris dans le cul ! » me dit Pansy, cette fille lisait dans mes pensées.

« Pan' sois polie tu veux ! » soupira Millicent.

« Oui maman ! »

Je souris intérieurement face à leur comportement, même dans les moments difficiles, elles arrivaient à trouver des choses stupides à dire.

« Krista, où vas-tu ? » fit la voix de Tonks dans le couloir.

Je me précipitais hors du salon, suivit par les autres.

« Il faut que je le retrouve ! » dit-elle.

« Qui ? »

Elle se tournait dans tous les sens, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur moi, elle me sourit avant de s'avancer et de venir plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus surpris et tentais de me dégager, mais elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque. Elle quitta mes lèvres pour s'approcher de mon oreille.

« Je t'aime ! » murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle recula avant de se tourner vers Tonks. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air stupide, je ne bougeais plus, trop abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de me déclarer. Évidemment j'étais le seul à avoir entendu. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, j'étais heureux. Au moment où j'aillais dire quelque chose, Krista se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

**PDV Krista :**

Je regardais la femme avec les cheveux rose, elle souriait. Pourquoi ? Et comment je m'étais retrouvée là encore ? Je me tournais vers les autres, ils avaient des airs plus ou moins choqués sur le visage, le mec blond semblait figé, je demandais aux autres.

« Il a quoi ? » en le pointant du doigt.

Le blond releva la tête, son regard passa de la tristesse à la fureur et avant que qui que se soit puisse faire quelque chose, il quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

« Draco ! » cria une fille.

« Malefoy ! » dit un autre en lui courant après.

_(1) Rappel, à Salem, il y a deux classes, les Whiteblood (sangs impurs) et Blueblood (sangs purs)_

_Oui je sais ça devient un peu n'importe quoi, mais ça va revenir...^^_


	24. la confiance

_Mais que va devenir Draco Malefoy ?_

**Chapitre 24 : la confiance se mesure à la grandeur des sentiments**

**PDV Draco :**

Marre d'être enfermé, marre de devoir me cacher ! Mais merde pourquoi je l'ai suivit moi ? J'étais pas heureux avant ? Même si mes amis ont débarqué au Square, je ne supportais plus d'être avec les Weasmoches et les bouffondors. Trop de crétins en même temps c'est pas bon pour le mental... En faite j'essayais plus de me trouver des excuses à cause de Krista, j'étais tombé amoureux et elle venait de me mettre ''le pire râteau de ma vie'' si je puis dire. Elle m'embrasse, elle me dit je t'aime puis oublie tous, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute ça fait mal... très mal !

Je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible dans un pays où personne ne pourrait me retrouver, mais je ne pouvais pas transplaner sans qu'on me localise et étant aussi pauvre qu'un Weasley, prendre les transports allait être difficile. La poisse ! De plus, comme nous étions au mois de novembre, il faisait froid et je n'avais pas pris le temps de mettre un manteau. Les sorts de réchauffements sont pratiques mais pas quand on porte seulement un pull. Je m'étais réfugié dans le parc près du square, j'étais sûr que le transplanage était surveillé par le ministère et donc par Voldemort et ses birbes. J'avais vu passer pas loin Lupin, apparemment il me cherchait, rien a faire ! Je m'allongeai sur un banc, j'avais froid, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et à tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis plus d'un mois.

Je senti le banc bouger, je me relevais en sursaut baguette au point.

« Du calme mon garçon et pose ce bout de bois avant de m'éborgner. » me dit une vieille femme, moldu d'après ses paroles. « Que fait un jeune homme ici à cette heure tardive ? »

Je la regardais de travers avant de me dire que je n'avais rien à perdre en répondant.

« Je réfléchis ! Et vous ? »

« Je vis dans la rue, habituellement je vais au foyer, mais les jeunes sont plus rapide, ce soir je vais dormir à la belle étoile. »

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? »

« On peut s'habituer à tout, jeune homme. Même à ce que l'on aime le moins. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant me concentrer sur la petite fontaine devant moi.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » dis-je sèchement.

« Non, tu as raison, mais il est parfois plus simple de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. »

Je me levais et la regardais méchamment, cette petite vieille commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. J'allais partir quand je l'entendis me dire.

« Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un je serais là jusqu'au levé du soleil. »

« Pfff ! »

Je parti me trouver un autre endroit tranquille pour réfléchir. De toute façon je n'avais pas trop le choix, s'était soit je rentrais au Square, soit j'allais devoir fuir et me cacher toute ma vie pour ne pas que le seigneur des ténèbres ou mon père me retrouve. Parce que, ce que j'avais fait, ils ne me le pardonneront jamais. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'ils me pardonnent ! Après une heure à tourner dans le parc, je finis par revenir vers la mamie.

« Je ne m'habituerais jamais à vivre avec ceux que j'ai toujours appris à détester et que la fille que... j'apprécie ne se souvienne plus de moi ! » finis-je par dire alors qu'elle me laissait une place à coté d'elle sur le banc.

« On peut apprendre à vivre avec nos ennemis, pour au final se rendre compte qu'on a des points communs avec eux. Et je suis sûr que tu as des amis pour te soutenir ! » j'acquiesçais « mais qu'est-il arrivé à ton amie que tu apprécies ? »

« Elle a perdu la mémoire après un accident et ne se souvient des gens que par intermittence. »

« Tu l'aimes ! »

« Non ! » répondis-je précipitamment, peut-être même un peu trop vu le sourire qu'elle me fit.

« Ce n'était pas une question ! »

« Tsss... » soupirais-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, cette vieille était vraiment étrange et puis pourquoi j'étais là à lui parler, en plus j'avais froid.

« Il faut que tu sois patient, que tu lui parles, quitte à reprendre toujours les même choses. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu perdes espoir. »

Je me plongeais dans mes pensées la vieille disait vrai, mais comment le faire. J'avais peur au fond de moi, peur de leurs réactions. J'avais quand même fui le refuge pour aller dans la rue. Ils pouvaient donc penser que j'étais un traître. Quand je voulu demander quelque chose à ''mamie conseil'', elle avait tout bonnement disparue. Je me levais pour la chercher quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Ne bouge pas ! » me dit Lupin, sa baguette pointé sur ma nuque.

**PDV Externe :**

Remus avait suivit Draco quand il s'était enfui. Au début, il avait eu du mal à le trouver, et quand il l'avait repéré, il l'avait suivit pour voir où il allait. Il se cacha à bonne distance du banc où le jeune homme était assis avec une dame âgée. Quand la vieille femme de volatilisa, il décida qu'il était temps d'attraper Draco avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise avant de l'emmener vers le square Grimmauld.

Draco ne savait plus où il se trouvait, il avait seulement conscience que Lupin lui avait lancé un sortilège de confusion. D'après ce que son conscient lui envoyait, il devait être dans la cuisine du Square. Puis tout redevint normal, Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour savoir si tout était réel ou non, apparemment oui. Il se trouvait devant les adultes de l'ordre du phénix, son parrain était présent.

« Qu'as-tu dit à cette femme ? » demanda Maugrey.

« De qui ? » répliqua Draco, complètement perdu.

« La femme sur le banc avec qui je t'ai vu parlé, qui était-elle ? » fit Remus.

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais pas, une moldue complètement cinglée est venu me parler. C'est quoi le problème ? Et pourquoi je suis attaché ? » finit-il par dire remarquant les chaînes autour de ses poignet et de ses chevilles.

« Une moldue ? Les moldus ne savent pas transplaner à ce que je sache ! »

« Mais non, elle n'a pas transplané, elle est partie, c'est tout. »

« Arrêtes les mensonges ! Elle fait parti des fidèles de Voldemort ? » fit Fol œil en s'approchant de lui.

« Mais je vous dis que je ne savais qui elle était ! » s'écria Draco.

« Il dit la vérité ! » fis une voix venant d'un coin de la pièce.

« Krista ! Tu ? »

« Oui, je vais mieux, Rogue a trouvé un remède. Par contre j'ai un peu du mal à me souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon réveil. » fit-elle perplexe « puis elle ajouta en le regardant droit dans les yeux « mais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure était vrai ! »

Draco senti son cœur se gonfler et son rythme s'accélérer.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il ne ment pas ? » demanda Arthur Weasley.

« De la même manière qu'elle sait qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. » dit le directeur de Poudlard en entrant dans la cuisine.

Tous le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Remus, peux-tu le détacher, je suis sûr qu'il ne se sauvera pas avec autant de monde dans la pièce. Miss Hollingworth, vous souvenez-vous de qui est le traître que vous avez mentionné ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, je suis désolée. »

« Tu dis que Malefoy n'est pas un ennemi ? » demanda Charlie.

« Comme toutes les personnes dans cette pièce, nous somme du même coté. Même si moi aussi j'aimerai savoir qui était cette femme. » fit-elle en levant les sourcils.

« Mais je vous dis que je ne sais pas ! Et puis, si elle avait transplané, je l'aurais entendu, ou du moins senti. Depuis tout petit, j'ai appris à ressentir quand la magie affluait autour de moi, détecter la moindre trace de magie. »

« Donc qui était-elle ? » demanda Charlie.

« Miss Hollingworth, pouvez-vous entrer dans l'esprit Malefoy pour... » commença Maugrey, mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Non ! Je suis désolé, mais la dernière fois que je suis entrée dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, j'ai bien faillie mourir et lui aussi, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne retente pas l'expérience tout de suite. »

« Sinon, tentons le_Véritaserum_ ! » proposa Severus.

« Bien ! » fit le directeur « Dans ce cas, je veux que seul, Severus, Maugrey, Remus et Arthur restent, tout les autres, vous sortez. »

Après quelques protestations, ils sortirent de la cuisine. Krista rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Elle n'avait entraperçu ses amis qu'un bref moment avant de devoir rejoindre les adultes dans la cuisine, car ils avaient retrouvé Draco. Quant elle entra, Pansy et Jason se levèrent en même temps pour aller la voir.

**PDV Draco :**

Ils commençaient à me soûler gentiment.

« Du _Véritaserum_, sérieusement ? » fis-je quand les autres sortirent de la cuisine.

« Nous sommes obligé de vérifier ce que tu dis. » répondis Fol-oeil.

« Tsss... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

« Comment peut-on savoir si tu dis la vérité ou non ? » questionna Arthur

« Parce qu'un Malefoy dit toujours la vérité ! »

Maugrey éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai que Lucius Malefoy est un symbole de vérité ! »

« Ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux » intervint Rogue « Lucius est peut-être un être horrible, mais il ne ment que très rarement, il contourne toujours la vérité pour ne pas passer pour un menteur. C'est pourquoi, il serait très dure de le coincer par _véritaserum_. Mais Lucius a des années d'entraînement, un gamin comme Draco en serait incapable. »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin ! »

« Taies-toi morveux. » le coupa Fol-oeil « donc tu lui fais confiance alors qu'il parlait avec une femme suspecte qui a transplané ? »

« Oui ! »

Le directeur regardait l'échange avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de la potion, Severus. » finit-il par dire « Mais j'aimerai savoir, de quoi avez-vous parlé dans le parc ? »

Draco trouva soudainement un intérêt passionnant pour ses chaussures.

« De rien d'important ! » bafouilla-t-il.

« Il ne dit pas la vérité, c'est un traître ! » réagit Maugrey.

« Je ne pense pas... Je pense par contre savoir le sujet de conversation. Il est arrivé une chose semblable il y a quelques années à un ami à moi. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Le sujet de conversation portait sur ce que tu as sur le cœur en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais le silence était éloquent.

« Un Malefoy qui partage ses sentiments, on aura tout vu ! » ricana le maître des potions.

« La ferme ! »

« Qui était cette femme ? »

« On ne sait pas trop, certain les appelles des anges, d'autres cupidon, des noms pour définir des êtres qui viennent à nous pour nous aider dans un choix difficile quand on en a le plus besoin. » dit savamment le vieillard.

« Baliverne ! Les anges n'existent pas ! »

« On ne saura jamais, mon cher Alastor, mais je pense qu'il serait gênant pour tous le monde de soumettre M. Malefoy au _Veritaserum_, c'est pourquoi, la séance est close. »

Draco se leva immédiatement, préfèrent fuir les adultes.

**PDV Krista :**

Pansy et Jason me posèrent pleins de question sur ce qu'il s'était passé, si j'allais bien et autre. Mais mes pensées étaient focalisé sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans une pièce plus loin. Je pense qu'ils ont finit par comprendre que je n'étais pas avec eux quand ils virent que je répondait à coté de la plaque à la moitié des questions.

Quand Draco entra dans la pièce, il posa les yeux sur moi avant d'aller s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Il recommençait à se mettre à l'écart.

« Draco, je peux te parler » puis j'ajoutais en voyant les yeux pétillants des autres « en privé ? »

Il ne dit rien, mais me suivit néanmoins jusqu'à ma chambre. S'assit sur mon lit et attendit.

« Je suis désolée »

« Pourquoi ? Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Non pour tout ! Le fait que je t'ai entraîné dans cette... Maison ? Enfin notre situation. »

Il soupira avant de s'allonger dans le lit les bras croisés derrière la tête. Je m'assis par terre le dos contre le lit.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te suivais parce que j'étais d'accord avec toi sur tes idées, j'ai beau être un Serpentard, je fais mes propres choix et pas par peur ou parce que l'on me l'a demandé. »

« Même devenir mangemort ? »

J'avais demandé ça distraitement bien que je connaissais déjà sa réponse puisqu'elle était la même que la mienne. Il eut plusieurs minutes de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Avant je me fichais de ce que ma vie allait devenir... Mais s'était avant. »

« Avant quoi ? »

« Toi ! »

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

« Moi ? »

Il avait ce sourire en coin qui me faisait craqué.

« Quand on m'a annoncé que je devais me marier avec un fille qui allait devenir elle aussi un mangemort, je me suis dit que j'arrivais au bout de ma vie et que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. J'ai même pensé à me laisser mourir dans un combat. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué mais j'avais des tendances suicidaires... Mais la fille que je devais épouser s'est révélé être une personne particulièrement intéressante. On peut donc dire que tu m'as sauver la vie. »

**PDV Draco :**

Non, j'ai pas dit ça ? Merlin sauvez-moi de cet élan de guimauve dans lequel que je me suis lancé !

Alors que j'étais en train de me morfondre dans ma découverte d'un coté séducteur à l'eau de rose, je ne vis pas arrivé Krista qui se jeta dans mes bras. Elle se retrouva couché à coté de moi dans le lit, une de mes mains dans le bas de ses reins et l'autre jouant dans ses cheveux. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens une fois de trop et je me penchais pour l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Pansy.

« Oups ! » fit-elle une pile de livre dans les mains « Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là, je... je repasserais. »

Krista, qui s'était relevé, prit les livres des mains de Pansy pour les poser sur la table de nuit.

« T'inquiète ! On avait fini de parler, on redescend ? » me proposa-t-elle.

Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais la laisser partir comme ça ? Une fois que Pansy eut passé la porte, je verrouillais la porte d'un coup de baguette magique, empêchant Krista de suivre son amie. Alors qu'elle se retournait, je la plaquais contre la porte avant de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je fis passer tout ce que je ressentais dans ce baiser : ma peur de l'avenir, comme mon amour pour elle... Parce que oui Draco Malefoy est tombé irrévocablement amoureux de Krista Hollingworth.

Après quelques minutes, nous mîmes fin au baisé, complètement essoufflés. Elle me sourit avant de dire :

« Les autres vont se demander ce que l'on fait ? »

« On s'en fiche ! »

Je lui tendis la main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Nous descendîmes alors tout joyeux, en arrivant dans la cuisine, tous le monde était réuni, un air sérieux.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Krista.

« La guerre est déclarée... »

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé !_

_Bientôt la fin =D_


	25. La guerre est déclarée

**Chapitre 25 : la guerre est déclarée**

**PDV Krista :**

La guerre avait été déclarée depuis maintenant trois semaines, nous avions subit de nombreuses pertes : Plusieurs Aurors, mais les deux plus grandes restaient Fred et Millicent. Nos amis, oui parce qu'avec le temps Fred était devenu un proche, avaient été tué dans un affrontement dans le parc de Poudlard le 8ème jour. Depuis, nous étions coincé dans le château, attendant la prochaine bataille avec angoisse. Il y a deux jours, Hermione avait été sérieusement touché à l'épaule en voulant protéger Théodore. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa petite amie, il était intenable durant les combats, il se jetait tête baissée, sans faire attention à sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille 5h00 plus tard à l'infirmerie, le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté le chevet de la courageuse Gryffondor, tout comme Jason. Apparemment, il se fichait de sa vie, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie des autres en danger avec son comportement.

Quand nous étions arrivés au château après l'annonce du début de la guerre contre Voldemort, les alliés ne nous prenaient pas au sérieux, nous les Serpentards. Ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance. Aujourd'hui, nous nous serrions tous les coudes, ainsi que la ceinture afin de gagner avec un minimum de perte.

En ce matin de guerre après 17 jours de combat et d'attaques, je me réveillais aux cotés de Draco. Depuis le jour où nous avions perdu nos amis, nous avions décidé de ne plus nous séparer et de profiter de ses rares moment où nous pouvions être ensemble. Il était beau, malgré les nombreuses blessures et balafres qui recouvraient son corps. La couverture n'étant remonté que jusqu'à sa taille, je passais ma main sur la cicatrice qu'il avait en travers de la poitrine. Il attrapa ma main au passage.

« Bonjour mon ange » me dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en m'attirant contre lui.

Je l'embrassais avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Nous ne dîmes rien, mais de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous allions nous lever, prendre notre ration du jour et aller relayer l'équipe de nuit, puis attendre que l'ennemi attaque de nouveau. Cela faisait deux jours que rien n'avait bougé, depuis la dernière attaque qui avait fait de nombreux blessés des deux cotés rien ne bougeait. Je finis par me résigner à me lever, j'attrapais la chemise de Draco au sol pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Nous nous étions installé dans un des dortoirs des Gryffondors. Les salles communes avaient été réquisitionnées, ceux de Gryffondor et Serdaigle servaient de dortoirs, ainsi que les salles des préfets et autres chambres dans les étages. Celui des Poufsouffle servait pour les réunions et la préparation de plan et de potions en tous genre, car elle était la plus prêt de la grande salle et de la porte d'entrée. Le dortoirs des Serpentards étant trop éloigné des autres avait été abandonné, tous les lits et meuble avaient été récupéré pour aménager d'autres pièce plus en étage. Draco et moi étions dans celui des Gryffondors avec nos amis, nous avions décidé d'un accord commun de rester le plus proche possible. Nous partagions notre chambre avec Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Gregory Goyle qui contre toute attente avait rejoint les partisans de la lumière quand ils avaient annoncé la fermeture de l'école. Pour l'instant, nous étions seuls dans le dortoir, tous les autres étaient de l'équipe de nuit. En me lavant, je pensais à ce que Minerva nous avait dit hier, qu'il fallait absolument faire sortir les plus mal en point de l'école et de les emmener dans l'hôpital de secours. St-Mangouste ayant été attaqué, certains médecin étaient venu porter main forte dans le château, d'autres avaient établi un camp pour blessés à quelques kilomètre de Londres. Il fallait des volontaires pour les escorter en lieu sûr et je pensais de plus en plus à faire parti du groupe. Mais Draco n'allait jamais me laisser partir aussi loin de lui. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois avant de sortir m'habiller, le temps que le prince des Serpentard aille se laver.

Une fois prêt, nous partîmes rejoindre l'ancienne salle de métamorphose qui servait de réfectoire, la grande salle étant occupé par les blessés et les malades. En chemin, nous croisâmes Neuville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood et Vincent Blend qui s'occupaient des plantes pour les potions, eux aussi allaient manger.

« Vous vous levez ? » demanda Luna.

« Oui, on est de garde de jour. » lui répondis-je.

« Heu... Krista, je pourrais te parler ? » fit-elle.

Je la regardais intrigué, cette fille ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole et en même temps, je n'avais jamais cherché à parler avec une fille aussi... spéciale. Faisant signe aux autres de continuer, nous ralentîmes la cadence pour ne pas être entendu, sans nous arrêter, car ici personne n'avait le temps de s'arrêter pour parler.

« Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais participer au raid jusqu'à l'hôpital. »

« Oui et ? »

« La décision a été prise il y a deux heures, nous partons ce soir. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, viens à la réunion à 15h00. »

Elle me sourit, puis reparti plus rapidement pour attraper les garçons. Je fis de même et Draco me prit la main quand je me retrouvais de nouveau à ses cotés. Comment lui annoncer que j'allais partir ? Le groupe du raid n'était pas très important. Au niveau des blessés, il y avait deux aurors, dont l'un estropié et l'autre sur une civière dans le coma. Il y avait également trois élèves plus jeunes qui devaient être évacué avant de devenir fou. L'escorte prévue se composait de Luna, Ginny, Charly Weasley, un infirmier du nom de John Brock et moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, s'il arrivait quelque chose et que je n'étais pas là, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, ainsi qu'à Draco s'il m'empêchait d'y aller.

Nous déjeunâmes en silence puis partîmes rejoindre notre poste de surveillance dans la tour nord.

« Dray ? »

« Mmh ! »

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Ça a un rapport avec la discution que tu as eu avec Lovegood tout à l'heure ? »

Je m'appuyais sur la rambarde à coté de lui.

« Entre autre... » je pris une grande inspiration « tu sais qu'une équipe doit escorter les mala... »

« NON ! »

« Draco écoute, je... »

« Non ! » me coupa-t-il de nouveau « Non, Non, tu ne peux pas y aller, je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans un endroit où je ne peux pas veiller sur toi et je dois rester ici, j'ai promis à Potter de l'aider à la recherche des derniers horcruxes. »

Je me passais la main sur le visage pour souffler. Il fallait que je me calme.

« Tu ne _peux_ pas m'obliger à rester ici ! »

Il ne répondit pas, mais quand il se tourna vers moi, son regard me fit mal. Il semblait malheureux, comme si je venais de lui annoncer la pire des tragédies.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester et que quoi que je dise tu iras si tu as décidé d'y aller, mais... » il détourna les yeux pour observer l'horizon « mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Non ! Je ne _peux_ pas te perdre, je t'aime et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. » il sembla réfléchir « De toute façon ils ont dit que ce n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait ce raid et... »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Nous partons ce soir ! » lui annonçais-je.

Je vis ses mains se resserrer sur la rambarde, mais il ne se tourna pas vers moi.

« Je monte voir Thomas pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. »

Je ne l'empêchais pas de partir, il ne voulait pas parler et je comprenais sa décision. En regardant la forêt une larme m'échappa, que j'essuyais d'un geste brusque. J'avais pris ma décision, j'allais partir avec le groupe.

Durant trois heures, je restais seule à attendre et surveiller l'horizon à la recherche des mangemorts. Sans m'en rendre compte, je frottais mon avant-bras gauche qui me lançait affreusement. Voldemort devait être en train de réunir ses plus fidèles, une attaque n'allait pas tarder. Vers midi, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra.

« Où est Malefoy ? » s'enquit-il.

Depuis que nous étions venu à Poudlard, une espèce d'amitié était née entre Draco et Harry. Personne ne comprenait ce qui les liait et je crois que même eux ne savaient pas ou alors ils ne le disaient pas.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était monté sur le toit pour vérifier les installations avec Dean Thomas. »

« Quand ? »

« Il y a quatre heures je crois. »

Je continuais à fixer l'horizon, ne voulant pas me retrouver face au jeune homme. Je l'aimais bien, mais depuis que nous avions été connecté à Voldemort, j'étais mal à l'air avec lui. J'avais vu la mort de ses parents comme si s'était moi qui les avais tué.

« Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

J'eus un sourire tremblant.

« Tu lui as dit que tu partais pour le raid ? »

Je me tournais vivement vers lui.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne l'ai dis à personne ! »

« Krista, je suis un des leaders de cette guerre et je te rappelle que ma petite amie fait également parti du voyage... » il marqua une pause « S'il-te-plaît, protège-la. Tu as un don que personne d'autre n'a, sert-en pour aider au mieux les membres du raid, Albus m'a dit que tu avais la capacité de détecter des personnes à moins de 500 mètres. Avec toi, emmener les blessés à l'hôpital devrait être rapide. » il me serra l'épaule « je vais retrouver ton copain pour lui secouer les puces, on se voit à la réunion ? »

J'acquiesçais et il sorti.

**PDV externe :**

Harry emprunta l'échelle qui menait sur le toit. En ouvrant la trappe, il trouva Dean en train de réparer l'antenne de la radio. Georges, Angelina Spinet et Lee jordan avaient créé une émission qui était transmis au reste du monde sorcier. Seul ceux de la résistance y avaient accès grâce à un mot de passe. Cette station radio pirate permettait aux sorciers de Grande-Bretagne de rester au courant de l'avancée de la guerre.

« Ça va Dean ? »

« Mouais, j'arrive pas à capter la signal radio d'ici et l'émission commence dans 10 minutes. »

« Tu sais où se trouve Draco ? »

« Malefoy ? Il est redescendu il y a un moment déjà, pourquoi ? »

« Il n'est pas à son poste et j'ai besoin de lui. »

Après avoir salué son ami, Harry redescendit dans le couloir de la tour, il sorti la carte du maraudeur pour chercher le Serpentard. Il le trouva avec une autre personne qui se trouvait être Charly Weasley, deux étages plus bas. Il se rendit donc à cet endroit. En arrivant sur place Draco était seul et regardait par la fenêtre.

« On déserte son poste ? » demanda le survivant.

Draco se retourna vers lui.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Je voulais demander quelque chose à Charly. »

« De prendre soin de Krista pendant le raid ? »

« Tu es au courant ? » en posant cette question, le jeune homme ne paressait pas surpris.

« Ginny aussi y va. »

« Oh ! Tu dois donc être stressé. »

« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille, mais on a pas le choix. On sort tout les deux avec des filles au caractère impossible. »

Ils se regardèrent avant de rire.

« C'est vrai, le seul moyen de les empêché d'y aller serait de les attacher quelque pars dans une pièce sans porte. » dit Draco.

« Tu parles, même comme ça, elles trouveraient le moyen de sauter par une fenêtre pour s'y rendre quand même. »

« Alors trouvons une pièce sans porte et sans fenêtre ! »

Draco retourna à la contemplation du parc de Poudlard.

« Va la voir, dit-lui que tu l'aimes et qu'elle fasse attention. La réunion de préparation du raid à lieu dans moins de trois heures. »

« Merci Harry ! » dit sincèrement le blond, puis il parti rejoindre sa petite amie.

Le Gryffondor resta un moment à regarder le paysage à la place de Draco, il soupira en repensant au moment où ils étaient devenu aussi proche. Quand ils étaient arrivés au château quelques semaines auparavant, la première confrontation avec Voldemort avait été très difficile. L'alliance avait eu le temps de protéger correctement le château, mais pas le parc, celui-ci avait été envahi de mangemorts et de trolls.

**Flashback**

De loin, Harry avait vu le groupe de Serpentard se battre avec leurs anciens amis, quand il allait s'approcher d'eux pour leur prêter main forte, son regard sur attirer quelques mètres plus loin. Il vit Draco se battre en duel contre Bellatrix Lestranges et Daphnée Greengrass. Un sort toucha à l'épaule l'ancien prince des Serpentards, le faisant baisser sa garde durant quelques secondes. Bellatrix en profita pour lancer un _doloris_. C'est à ce moment que Harry ne réfléchit plus, il désarma Greengrass et lança un sortilège de bouclier pour protéger Draco.

« Tiens, tiens, le survivant aide le traître ? » cracha Bellatrix.

Harry se plaça aux cotés du blond et à eux deux, ils firent face. Le combat durant longtemps, Daphnée n'était pas une flèche, mais elle connaissait ses sorts de magie noir sur le bout des doigts. Et la mangemort se révélait être une duelliste hors paire. Au moment où Daphnée lança un nouveau sortilège de magie noir, Bellatrix se volatilisa pour réapparaître derrière les deux jeunes hommes. Draco connaissait cette feinte et en profita pour lancer la dague empoisonnée que la tante lui avait envoyé lors de l'Open-bar. Surprise, la mangemort la reçu dans le ventre, l'obligeant à transplaner à nouveau pour se mettre à l'abri. Le duo se retrouva donc face à Greengrass qui fut momentanément déstabilisée. Elle finit se retrouver au sol.

« Laisses tomber Greengrass, tu vas mourir si tu continu. » lui dit Draco.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser tomber le camps gagnant pour suivre comme un petit chien _Harry Potter_ ? Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy ! À cause de toi et de ta traînée, nous avons été torturé pour savoir où tu te cachais. Ta mère était dans un état critique après être passé entre les mains du maître. »

Draco perdit les quelques couleurs qui lui restées. Harry se tourna vers son équipier.

« Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas vrai, ta mère va parfaitement bien, je l'ai vu dans les yeux de Voldemort. »

Daphnée profita de leur inattention pour lancer le sortilège de mort sur Harry. Draco tira le jeune homme en arrière avant de lui même pointer sa baguette sur la jeune femme.

« _Avada Kedavra _! »

Et elle tomba raide morte sur le sol.

**Fin FlashBack**

Depuis ce jour, les deux garçons avaient établi une sorte de confiance entre eux, se promettant silencieusement de s'entre-aider dans le futur.

Draco frotta son bras, la marque était beaucoup plus présente maintenant qu'il avait tué quelqu'un de sang froid. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, mais en même temps, si s'était à refaire, il ferait la même chose. Comme toute la résistance, il misait sa propre vie dans la réussite de Harry.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il regagnait le haut de la tour d'astronomie où il trouva sa femme de sa vie assise sur le rebord du balcon, appuyé contre le mur à fixer l'horizon. En entendant du bruit, elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Je pensais que tu t'étais perdu. »

« Je suis dans cette école depuis 7 ans, je ne me perd pas aussi facilement. » il chercha ses mots « J'avais seulement besoin de réfléchir un peu. J'ai croisé Potter tout à l'heure et il a raison, Weasley et toi êtes des filles aux caractères bien trempé et quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse, vous ferez ce que vous avez décidé. »

Krista ouvrit la bouche.

« Attend ! Laisse-moi finir. J'aimerai te donner quelque chose avant que tu partes. »

Il sorti de sa poche une bague.

« Tu... »

Il sourit.

« Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, parce que théoriquement on l'est déjà. Mais plutôt une bague de promesse. Je veux que tu me promettes quoi qu'il arrive de faire attention à toi et surtout de rester en vie. Cette bague sert de messager, tu pointes ta baguette dessus et tu communiques le message à la personne qui porte l'autre. »

Pour prouver ses dire, il montra une bague identique qu'il portait annulaire gauche. Krista descendit de son perchoir pour aller se nicher dans le bras du blond. Draco lui mit la bague au doigt et l'embrassa.

« Je veux que tu m'envoies un message le matin et le soir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, en plus j'y vais avec de bons sorciers. »

Il restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand la jeune femme regarda sa montre, il était déjà 14h30. Elle parti donc à la réunion, promettant à Draco de revenir directement après.

En chemin, elle croisa Ginny qui se rendait elle aussi à la réunion. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas amies, elles se supportaient juste.

« Tu viens finalement ? » lui demanda la plus jeune de Wealey.

« Oui, je ne peux plus rester enfermé ici. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas t'enfuir une fois qu'on sera dehors ? »

Krista ne répondit même pas à la provocation. C'est en silence qu'elle rentrèrent dans la salle communes de Poufsouffle. Tous les autres étaient déjà présent.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous présent, nous pouvons commencer. » dit Minerva Mcgonagall en se levant « vous savez déjà pourquoi vous êtes là, je ne m'étendrais donc pas sur le sujet. L'équipe de sauvetage se composera donc de Charlie que je nomme responsable. Ginny, Luna, Krista, John et William qui a accepté au denier moment. »

**PDV Krista**

Je me tournais vers le nouveau volontaire. S'était un ancien élève de Serdaigle qui avait obtenu son diplôme deux ans auparavant, d'après ce qu'il dit quand il se présenta brièvement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sentais pas ce gars et je n'étais pas la seule, Ginny avait un regard de dégoût pour lui. Quand il me fit un sourire, je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et me concentra sur ce que disait la professeur de métamorphose.

« Vous devrez être rapide et discret, surtout pour l'aller, car en plus de protéger votre vie vous devrez prendre soin de celle d'autres personnes. L'auror Blen sera un poid pour vous, d'ailleurs l'un de vous devra faire léviter la civière tout le long du trajet. L'auror Johnson qui est ici présent vous aidera au maximum dans cette traversée. »

Elle parla ensuite du chemin qui devrait être pris, un portoloin avait été mis à disposition pour quitter Pré-au-lard, puis nous devrons nous déplacer sur une vingtaine de kilomètres avant de tomber sur les relayeurs du camps. Il ne nous restera qu'à faire demi-tour et rentrer sans portoloin cette fois-ci, donc une centaine de kilomètres. Si tout ce passait bien, nous arriverions au relais le lendemain soir et il nous faudrait deux à trois jours pour rentrer.

« Krista » m'interpella Minerva « par rapport à vous savez quoi, je vous fait confiance, Nymphadora et Severus sont entièrement disposés à vous aider. »

Je hochais la tête, nous avions décidé, d'un accord commun, de ne pas révéler le secret de ma télépathie au reste de la résistance. Seuls mes amis proches étaient au courant, c'est à dire toutes les personnes qui avaient séjourné au Square Grimmauld dernièrement. Dans le groupe du raid, seul les deux Weasley le savaient.

Alors que nous finalisions le plan, une explosion retenti dans le château. Quelques secondes plus tard, un auror entra dans la pièce :

« Ils attaquent par la forêt interdite ! »

Nous nous levâmes et alors que nous allions partir rejoindre nos postes, Minerva nous arrêta.

« Vous devez partir, maintenant ! »

_Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de mon histoire, il sera peut-être suivi d'un épilogue, je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien =)_


	26. Une fin comme une autre

_Dernier chapitre !_

_**Rappel parce que même moi je m'y perd ^^**_

_L'équipe de sauvetage se compose de : Charlie, Ginny, Luna, Krista, John et William._

_Et les blessés sont :L'auror Blen, l'auror Johnson et trois élèves de Poudlard_

**Chapitre 26 : Une fin comme une autre**

« il y a des corps partout et une lumière au dessus de ma tête... Il... Il me cherche, mais il ne me trouvera pas, je suis bien cachée. »

**PDV Krista :**

La première partie du plan avait été une partie de plaisir, nous avions emmené les blessés jusqu'au relais du camps médical. John et Charlie étaient de la même promotion, ils passaient leur temps à rigoler et à tenter de détendre l'atmosphère du groupe. Ginny et Luna étaient des amies proches, mais elles m'avaient accepté dans leur groupe, m'invitant à participer aux conversations. Nous avions mis deux jours pour parvenir au relais, car l'auror Blen ne marchait pas très vite et il devait se reposer assez souvent. Nous nous relayions la civière pour ne pas trop nous épuiser à utiliser la magie constamment. Seul William restait à l'écart, il discutait avec nous mais sans plus. Je ne l'aimais pas, d'ailleurs il me le rendait bien. J'appris qu'il avait fait des avances à Ginny pendant un an, mais celle-ci avait refusé, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus. Pour le retour nous avions dû changer notre itinéraire, car des rafleurs traînaient dans le coin.

Tous les matins et soirs, j'envoyais un message à Draco grâce au bracelet magique qu'il m'avait donné. Il allait bien, mais j'appris également qu'il y avait eu de nouvelles pertes lors de la dernière attaque. Des élèves de Poudlard de dernière année que je ne connaissais pas, le professeur Sinistra, ainsi qu'un auror du nom de Dawlish. Blen en fut attristé, s'était un ami à lui.

Alors que le cinquième jour se levait, nous étions déjà en train de plier le campement.

« Avec un peu de chance, demain soir nous seront arrivés à bon port. » Annonça John en tentant de mettre la tente dans son sac à dos. Voyant qu'il galérait, je finis par lui venir en aide avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose.

John était un homme gentil et drôle avec un physique de rêve, mais j'avais également appris au cours de ses derniers jours qu'il n'avait aucune patience et qu'il s'énervait toujours pour un rien, envoyant valser ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Merci jolie blonde ! » me taquina-t-il.

Je lui souris avant de lui mettre un coup dans l'épaule. En me retournant, je vis que William n'avait pas manqué un morceau de la scène. Il avait un sourire goguenard.

« Quoi ? » lâchais-je.

« Rien ! Je me disais juste que ton mec ne serait peut-être pas heureux de savoir que sa petite-amie était une traînée. »

Durant une fraction de seconde, je vis une image dans sa tête : lui avec ses mains posées sur mon corps. Mon poing parti tout seul, je lui avais brisé le nez.

« Putin, mais t'es folle ou quoi ? »

« Ne me traîne plus jamais comme ça, sinon, je te jure que je te montre pourquoi les gens craignent les Hollingworth ! » Lui dis-je en détachant bien mes mots.

Les autres avaient vu toute la scène, mais n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pour m'en empêcher. Je partis ensuite vers la petite source pour me laver le visage. Ginny me rejoint.

« Ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ce mec est un porc ! Il... » mais je ne finis pas ma phrase retournant à mon brossage de cheveux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a dit ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, mais... ce qu'il pensait ! »

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » de questionna-t-elle.

« Il... m'imaginait avec lui dans une situation qui n'arrivera jamais. »

Je n'explicitais pas plus, elle avait très bien compris où je voulais en venir.

« Dès qu'on rentre, je lui lance un bon coup de _chauve-furie_ en pleine face ! »

Nous rîmes, j'avais pris connaissance de la réputation de la jeune Weasley qui était une pro pour lancer ce sortilège. Nous retournâmes ensuite avec les autres et alors que nous allions nous mettre en marche, des voix se firent entendre.

« Ils ne sont pas loin, je les sent ! »

« Fenrir ! » paniquais-je, « Il faut partir, tout de suite. »

Alors que nous courrions, un sortilège de mort frôla mon épaule. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir qu'il venait de William.

« Je t'aurais sale traînée ! » cria-t-il.

J'accélérai le pas, mais j'entendis tout de même le jeune homme appeler les mangemorts pour signaler notre position.

« C'est un traître ! » S'écria Charlie «Courez, on se sépare, mais ne restez pas seul. Allez ! »

Je partie alors à droite, suivit de près par John. Charlie, Ginny et Luna partir dans l'autre direction. Je senti alors la main de John se poser sur mon épaule et la sensation d'être ballotter dans tout les sens me prit. En rouvrant les yeux, je vis que nous étions plus haut dans la montagne, nous venions de transplaner. Nous nous mîmes de nouveau à courir.

« Il y a un village pas loin d'ici, nous allons nous y réfugier et demain matin, nous transplanerons près de Poudlard. » me dit-il.

« Pourquoi pas... pas maintenant ? » demandais-je essoufflée.

« Nous sommes suivit et le passage secret du château ne s'ouvrira pas avant cette nuit. »

Nous accélérions encore pour arriver le plus vite possible au village. Au bout de 20 minutes de course, nous entrèrent dans un vieux bâtiment. John sorti des clés, ouvrit la porte d'un appartement et me fit entrer. À bout de souffle, je m'écroulais dans un fauteuil alors que lui lançais des sortilèges de protection partout. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir couru aussi longtemps alors que moi, je respirais comme un scrout à pétard qui aurait coursé une licorne. Après cinq minutes, il revint dans le salon avec un verre d'eau que j'engloutis d'une traite.

« Tu vis ici ? » lui demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête en surveillant la rue par la fenêtre.

« Tu as quand même une drôle de façon de ramener une fille chez toi ! » lançais-je, aillant retrouver mes poumons.

Il rigola, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait comme les autres. »

« Tu crois que les autres vont bien ? » finis-je par demander.

« Aucune idée. Mais je pense que oui, Charlie est un excellent sorcier et les filles ne sont pas du genre à se laisser faire. De plus, elles font parti de l'A.D. »

Je lui sourit, puis regardais l'heure, 9h13. Nous allions devoir patienter jusqu'au soir avant de pouvoir regagner Poudlard. Je profitais d'être ici pour aller me laver, puis nous nous installâmes sur les fauteuils pour attendre. Nous établîmes un plan pour ce soir, nous allions devoir transplaner de nouveau. Cela était dangereux, car transplaner laissait des traces magiques que nos traqueurs pourraient suivre. Je finis par m'endormir sur les coup des 11h00 pour me réveiller vers 16h00. John m'avait posé sur la table un plateau avec la ration du jour, il y avait également un mot pour moi.

_Krista_

_Je vais faire un tour pour voir si nous avons été suivit et poser des pièges au cas où._

_Si je ne reviens pas avant 18h00, attend que la nuit tombe et rejoins Poudlard._

_Bon ap'_

_John_

Je mangeais alors en silence, jetant des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Plus le temps passait, plus je m'inquiétais. S'était-il fait prendre ?

A 17h45, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un John trempé. Je regardais dehors, mais il ne pleuvait pas.

« Fallait le dire si tu voulais aller te baigner. »

« Rigole ! Ils ne sont pas loin, j'ai du me jeter dans le lac pour ne pas qu'ils me voient. Heureusement que je suis bon en sortilège de _tête-en-bulle_ ! »

Il alla se changer avant de revenir s'asseoir dans le salon. Il m'expliqua ce qu'il avait vu, il avait eu le temps de poser quelques pièges, mais avait vite dû rebrousser chemin à cause des rafleurs. Nous établîmes alors de partir à 22h30, le passage ne s'ouvrant que sur les coups de 23h15 et il fallait d'abord s'éloigner du village avant de transplaner. Il me regardait en coin alors que j'envoyais un message à Draco, lui mentant, disant que tout allait bien. Si je lui avais dit la vérité, il serait parti me chercher immédiatement.

« Quoi ? » finis-je par demander.

« Comment fais-tu pour supporter la fouine ? »

« Il s'appelle Draco ! » lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! Il n'est pas facile à vivre, mais oui, je l'aime ! »

Il semblait en pleine réflexion.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je me dis qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec un mec comme lui ! »

D'abord choquée par ses paroles, je finis par éclater de rire quand je vis qu'il se moquait de moi.

« Non, mais je suis sérieux ! » se reprit-il après avoir rit avec moi.

« Et qui voudrait de moi ? Je suis un mangemort, j'ai la marque qui orne mon bras gauche... »

Dans un réflexe, je rabaissais ma manche de pull.

« Krista ! » soupira-t-il « Tu n'es pas un mangemort, tu portes peut-être la marque des ténèbres, mais tu ne l'as pas choisi et tu n'as pas les idéaux de tu-sais-qui. »

Je lui souris, je savais qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, je le sentais. John était un jeune bien et gentil.

« Malheureusement, les gens s'arrêteront au fait que je porte la marque pour toujours, je serais vu comme un traître. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ma relation avec Draco. »

« Je sais ! » c'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de se lever et d'aller dans la cuisine. Je l'entendis sortir des casseroles, il devait préparer quelque chose à manger. Chose étrange que j'avais remarqué chez lui, en dehors du fait que je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées comme bon me semblait, c'est qu'à coté de lui je me sentais complètement détendu. Comme avec Draco, quand on ne se prenait pas la tête... D'ailleurs depuis de début de la guerre nous ne nous étions plus disputé, sauf pour le raid.

À l'heure prévu, nous partîmes pour Poudlard, nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du village, quand John me plaqua contre un mur. Il me fit signe de me taire, je tendis alors l'oreille, mais je n'entendais rien. Je me concentrais alors pour les esprits qu'il y avait proche de nous. Je comptais 12 mangemorts, nous étions dans la merde.

« Ils sont 12, cinq à l'entrée du village, trois dans les bois, les autres patrouillent non loin de nous. » dis-je à John.

« Comment... » commençai-t-il.

« Ne pose pas de question, fais-moi juste confiance, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Où allons-nous mademoiselle radar ? »

Je lui montrais la direction du doigt et nous partîmes aussi discrètement que possible. Cela allait être difficile étant donnée que Fenrir était toujours avec eux. Je notais également qu'il y avait un autre loup-garou, une chance pour nous que la pleine lune n'était pas pour ce soir. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans un bâtiment au moment où ils allaient apparaître au coin de la rue. John me fit signe de me taire et me dit de me cacher si le danger se présentait. Lui allait . Il ressorti du bâtiment après avoir vérifié que la voix était libre. Après cinq minutes j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans le hall et je savais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ami.

Je m'étais réfugiée dans le placard sous un escalier, espérant de tout cœur que celui qui entrait n'était pas un loup-garou, sinon, à l'odeur, il me trouverait sans problème. Je reculais au fond du placard, bloquant ma respiration. En passant ma main sur mon poignet, je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu le bracelet que Draco m'avait donné.

Ce que j'entendis ensuite me glaça le sang, des hurlements se firent entendre dans le hall de l'immeuble à quelques mettre de moi, puis plus rien, que le silence. Je finis par ouvrir la porte du placard après ce qu'il me semblait des heures pour jeter un œil dehors.

Il y a des corps partout et une lumière au dessus de ma tête. Il me cherche, mais il ne me trouvera pas, je suis bien cachée.

Je refermais la porte en endentant les escaliers grincer...

**PDV Draco :**

La bataille faisait rage, nous savions tous que c'était la dernière, nous n'avions plus le droit à l'erreur. Le dernier horcruxe qu'il nous restait à détruire était Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Nous avions crût Harry mort lorsqu'il était parti rejoindre le mage noir dans la forêt. Maintenant, nous étions dans la grande salle à nous battre, le soleil venait de se lever et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Krista. Le groupe était rentré vers minuit, mais il manquait Krista et John, personne ne les avait vu et je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Elle n'avait plus son bracelet et donc aucun moyen de la contacter.

Charlie se retrouva en face de moi, je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je lui explose la tête ou que je le renvoi immédiatement trouver Krista. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ? J'évitais un sort de mort de justesse et me concentrais de nouveau dans la bataille, en poursuivant deux mangemorts que je ne reconnais pas à cause de leurs masques, je me retrouve de nouveau dans le parc. À un moment, nous entendîmes des cris de joies retentir du château, des jeunes scandent que Voldemort avvait été détruit. Les mangemorts restant disparaissaient sans se faire prier et je ne tentais pas de les rattraper, nous aurions bien le temps plus tard, là j'étais exténué.

Dans un état second, je rentrais dans la grande salle, tous le monde est heureux, mais cette guerre avait été un massacre, au fur et a mesure que les corps étaient emmenés dans la salle, la joie s'en allait pour laisser place au désespoir, fasse à la perte des êtres proches.

Je repérais de loin les Weasley, ils pleuraient Ron, je serais les points, j'avais fini par l'apprécier ce type. Mon parrain était également allongé sur une civière, une larme glissa sur ma joue en voyant le visage ensanglanté du l'ancien professeur de potion. Un main se posa sur mon épaule : Hagrid.

« Il a été courageux jusqu'au bout, il a été tué par Nagini. »

« Et qui a tué le serpent ? » finis-je par demander.

« Neville. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et parti à la recherche d'autres blessé ou mort. Je mis quelque part dans ma tête qu'il faudrait que j'aille remercié le Gryffondor. Mais pour l'instant, je ne cherchais qu'une seule personne, la femme de ma vie, que je ne voyais nul par. En cherchant, je tombais également sur le couple Lupin couchés avec les cadavres, je pensais à ce que dirait Krista quand elle l'apprendrait. Je continuais à chercher, mais rien. Harry vient vers moi.

« Elle va arriver. »

Je haussais les épaules, je n'arrivais plus a réfléchir. Il reprit la parole voyant que je ne disais rien.

« Ta mère m'a sauvé la vie. »

Cette fois-ci je levais les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand je suis allé dans la forêt, Voldemort m'a tué, enfin c'est ce que je pensais, en faite une part de son âme était en moi. »

« Un horcruxe ? »

« Apparemment ! Quand je me suis réveillé, elle est venu me voir et m'a demandé si tu étais en vie. Elle a ensuite menti à Voldemort, lui faisant croire que j'étais bien mort. La suite tu la connais. »

J'acquiesçais, puis ajoutais

« Je suis désolé pour Ron. »

« Pas autant que moi »

Il me fit une tape dans le dos avant de se lever, il ajouta :

« Je crois que finalement, tu vas pouvoir lui passer un savon. »

Je relevais la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, il fixait la porte. Je suivis son regard et là je la vis, elle était vivant, drôlement amochée, mais vivante. Je me levais précipitamment et la pris dans mes bras. Elle grimaça, mais me serra fortement dans ses bras, elle pleurait.

« Shut, mon ange, ne pleure pas c'est fini. » la rassurais-je, tentant par là de me rassurer moi-même.

« Draco » articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le type à coté d'elle commença à s'éloigner, quand elle l'interpella.

« John ! Attend » elle se dégagea doucement de mes bras et le serra dans les siens. « merci ! »

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi et je vis qu'elle boitait affreusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demandais-je.

« Plus tard, s'il-te-plaît, j'aimerai juste me reposer et me faire soigner. »

Je n'en demandais pas plus et la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener voir les médecins. Après quelques examens, le médecin en charge annonça qu'elle boiterait sûrement toute sa vie, mais qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, car sans les premiers soin de John, elle aurait perdu sa jambe. J'appris qu'elle avait reçu un sortilège de nécrose accéléré.

Alors que nous allions monter dans le dortoir pour nous reposer, Jason vint prendre son amie dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toujours ! On ne se débarrasse pas d'une Hollingworth aussi facilement. »

« Nous avons envoyé la nouvelle dans les refuges, là-bas tout va bien. »

« Celui de Montargue aussi ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il lui dit que vous et donc que ses frères aussi. Puis nous montâmes dans le dortoir nous reposer. Il y avait déjà Pansy et Blaise qui dormaient, je souris en les voyant, ils allaient bien tous les deux. Krista tenta de se débarrasser de son pull, mais avec son épaule luxée, je finis par lui venir en aide avant qu'elle ne pète un câble.

« Attend, laisse-moi faire. »

Je l'aidais à se déshabiller et à mettre un tee-shirt à moi.

« Dis donc y a des gens qui dorment, allez faire vos cochonneries plus loin » grommela mon meilleur ami.

Le bruit réveilla Pansy, qui entreprit de s'habiller avant de se jeter dans les bras de Krista.

« Et c'est à nous d'aller ailleurs ? » rigolais-je en voyant la petite tenue de Blaise.

« Y avait personne dans la pièce. » ronchonna-t-il en enfilant son pantalon.

Pendant ce temps là, les filles pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'ai vu passé la porte tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas venu tout de suite, on avait besoin de se retrouver avec Blaise. » avoua la Serpentard honteuse.

Krista rigola, lui disant qu'elle comprenait.

« Qu'as-tu à la jambe ? » demanda mon ami à mon ange.

« Un mauvais sort. »

« Tu vas boiter longtemps ? » continua Pansy.

« Sûrement à vie... Et toi ? » Interrogea Krista en regardant le bras de la Serpentard o l'on voyait une longue balafre s'étendre de l'épaule au poignet.

« Mon père... »

Les filles se remirent à pleurer jusqu'au moment où Théodore et Grégory entrèrent dans la pièce. Nous nous posâmes dans les lits, tous le monde avait besoin de se reposer. L'infirmière du collège avait préparé en très grande quantité de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Avant de nous coucher, nous lui fîmes un rapide résumé de la fin de la guerre et Krista consenti enfin à nous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le raid. Elle raconta que la première partie s'était très bien passée, puis la traîtrise de William.

« Quand nous nous sommes séparés, John et moi avons transplané dans un petit village où il vit, on s'est caché dans son appartement toute la journée et le soir venu, on a tenté de sortir du village. Ils étaient partout et Greyback et un autre loup-garou nous on prit en chasse. John m'a dit de me cacher dans un immeuble et il est parti, quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, je me suis planquée dans un placard et j'ai attendu. Le mangemort a tué les gens de l'immeuble avant d'y mettre le feu. » elle avait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, je la serais contre moi « Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, je suis sorti par la porte et ils étaient là, deux mangemorts, un des loup-garou et William. Je savais que je n'avais pas de chance de m'échapper, mais j'ai tout de même essayé avec un sortilèges de fumée épaisse. Mais on m'a lancé un sort de nécrose à la jambe et je me suis cognée la tête après je ne me souviens pas très bien, je me rappelle juste avoir vu John tuer William et le loup-garou. Après, je ne sais plus, jusqu'au moment où la douleur de ma jambe m'a réveillé. John était à coté de moi il tentait de me soulevé. Quand il a vu que j'étais blessé, il a prodigué les premiers soins comme il pouvait à ma jambe. Il a beau être infirmier, il ne s'y connaît pas beaucoup en nécrose. Il est rentré chez lui prendre des clés et on est venu en voiture jusqu'aux abords de Pré-au-lard, puis à pied. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané ? » questionna Grégory.

« Trop épuisés. »

Les jours qui suivirent furent ceux des bilans. Il y avait eu beaucoup de mort, trop. Nous avions enterrés nos proches et nos connaissances. Pour moi, le plus dur avait été de dire au revoir à Severus, même si nous n'étions pas très proche, il avait été un guide pour moi. Surtout ces derniers temps. J'avais revu ma mère, elle avait été jugé et devait faire des travaux d'intérêts générales pour payer sa dette. Le fait qu'elle ait eu le soutien de Harry lui avait évité la prison. Les aurors étaient à la recherche des mangemorts en fuite et parmi eux se trouvait mon père. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils l'attrapent, il devait payer pour ses crimes.

Krista était mon soutien de tous les jours et je crois que sans elle, je n'aurais jamais tenu dans le droit chemin. Non, j'en suis sûr, sans elle j'aurais pris la facilité, car à l'époque, je pensais n'avoir qu'un seul avenir : être mangemort !

_Et voilà ! Mon histoire est terminée, mais comme je suis gentille, je vais quand même faire un petit épilogue =)_


	27. Épilogue

_Et voilà !_

_C'est la fin de mon histoire, après trois ans... c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça =)_

_Un petit épilogue pour terminer et aussi pour mettre un élément que j'ai complètement oublié... bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 27 : épilogue**

**PDV Krista :**

_Krista,_

_Je sais qu'une lettre n'excusera jamais tout ce que j'ai fait, mais je me dois de te le dire quand même. En sortant de l'université, un choix s'est ouvert à moi. Choisir entre la politique et la justice. Comme tu le sais j'ai choisi la première option, mais s'est alors ouvert à moi un autre monde, celui où le bien et le mal s'affronte constamment._

_J'ai rencontré le professeur Dumbledore par hasard, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je ne pense pas que s'était dû au hasard. Il m'a proposé d'entrer dans l'ordre du phénix et de surveiller les mages noirs aux États-Unis. J'ai toujours accepté les ordres d'Albus, je me suis marié avec la fille d'un grand médicomage américain et j'ai eu quatre magnifiques enfants, j'ai même rejoins les rangs de tu-sais-qui sans poser de questions. Mais quand j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas une enfant comme les autres, j'ai pris peur et je me suis éloigné du mage noir. Il l'a su et à enquêté, il a alors voulu que tu entres dans son cercle de fidèle. Quand Lucius l'a apprit, il a demandé à ce que nos enfants s'unissent pour avoir encore plus de contrôle sur nous. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin, d'ailleurs, si tu as cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes sur une chose, je voudrais garder la place de père dans ton cœur et que tu ne m'oublies pas, que vous ne m'oubliez pas, tes frères et toi. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je vous laisse entre les mains de Dumbledore, je sais qu'il vous protégera autant qu'il le pourra, nous avons fait un serment inviolable, je voulais être sûr qu'il ne vous laisse pas tombé, ni qu'il vous mette en danger._

_Mon plus grand regret sera de ne pas avoir été autant présent pour vous que je l'aurais souhaité._

_Votre père qui vous aime_

_Marcus Hollingworth_

Je posais la lettre dans son enveloppe, puis dans le tiroir du bureau. Je me levais et m'approchais de la cheminée, dix ans déjà. Ce soir était l'anniversaire de la mort de mage noir le plus puissant qui n'avait jamais existé. Inconsciemment, je passa ma main sur ma cuisse droite, souvenir de cette bataille, le médecin m'avait dit que j'aurais sûrement mal toute ma vie et que je boiterais. Mais je ne m'y arrêtais pas, car une petite tête blonde de cinq ans entra dans le bureau.

« Maman ! » s'écria-t-elle en m'attrapant la main « papa et parrain sont encore un train de se disputer ! »

Elle me tira jusqu'à la salle de réception où effectivement, mon mari et mon ami étaient entrain de brailler aux corneilles pour savoir quelle équipe de Quidditch mon fils devrait soutenir. Le pauvre s'était assit sur le fauteuil et cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'échapper. Je lui fis signe de venir près de moi et c'est avec joie qu'il couru dans mes bras.

« Scorpius où vas-tu comme ça ? » scanda son père.

« Mais laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille Draco. » lui dis-je « il n'a que neuf ans et il a le temps pour choisir son équipe favorite. »

L'amour de ma vie vint m'embrasser la joue.

« C'est ton ami qui tente de convertir notre fils à l'équipe Irlandais. Il faut qu'il soutienne l'équipe nationale. »

« Va donc finir de te préparer » rigolais-je, puis je me tournais vers mon ami « John, s'il-te-plaît, arrête avec ça ! Et puis ton fils aura tout le temps d'apprendre à aimer l'équipe d'Irlande dans quelques années. »

« Si je le laisse faire » intervint Leah, la femme de John depuis cinq quand, ils avaient eu un petit garçon au printemps dernier.

Après la guerre, John et moi étions resté proche, étant infirmier en soin handicapé, c'est lui qui avait supervisé ma rééducation. Oui, maintenant, j'étais vu comme une blessé de guerre. Draco et lui se détestaient au début, puis ils ont trouvé un terrain d'entente et on peut dire qu'aujourd'hui ils s'appréciaient, si on ne tenait pas compte du fait qu'ils se disputaient toujours pour rien.

Je travaillais pour un laboratoire de recherche en potion avec Pansy et Leah, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que cette dernière et John s'étaient rencontrés. Il s'étaient mariés il y a trois ans et avaient eu un enfant. Draco avait continué les études pour devenir médicomage, il avait eu du mal à se faire respecter à cause de son nom, mais à force d'entêtement et de patience il avait réussi. Théodore et Blaise avaient eu décidé d'être auror, afin de mettre les dernier mangemorts sous les verrous, il n'en restait d'ailleurs que très peu, car les deux jeunes hommes étant des enfants de mangemorts connaissaient certaines cachettes et ils avaient leur réseau de contacts. Jason, Hermione, Harry et Neville étaient devenu professeurs à Poudlard respectivement en temps que professeurs de Vol, Potion, défense contre les forces du mal et botanique. Hemione était enceinte et comptait prochainement prendre un congé maternité, elle m'avait d'ailleurs proposé de prendre sa place en temps que professeur de potion, je ne lui avait pas encore donné de réponse. Harry et Ginny avaient eux deux garçons et elle était enceinte d'une petite fille. Mes deux petits frères avaient rejoint Georges Weasley dans son commerce de farces et attrapes, le magasin était maintenant mondialement connu et ils en avaient ouvert d'autres à travers le pays. Je remarquais également que mon fils était un peu trop proche de ses oncles, il faudrait donc que je surveille ses bagages lorsqu'il entrera à Poudlard. Un chance pour moi que son parrain, Jason se trouvait là-bas. Octavus, mon grand-frère était médicomage sans frontière, je ne le voyais que très rarement et cela m'allait très bien comme ça, il ne passait que pour les fêtes de fin d'année et souvent aux anniversaires des enfants. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de ma mère depuis quelques années, elle avait refait sa vie loin, je lui en voulais de nous avoir laissé de coté, surtout pour Lucie et Scorpius. Heureusement, nos enfants avaient une grand-mère aimante dans la personne de Narcissa Malefoy, elle s'était révélé être une mamie gâteau, pour le plus grand bonheur de Scorpius et Lucie. Par contre, ils ne connaîtraient jamais leurs grands-père, le mien étant décédé durant la guerre et Lucius ayant perdu la vie dans une traque aux mangemorts.

La soirée commençait et tous nos amis arrivaient, je les couvais du regard quand un bras passa autour de ma taille.

« À quoi tu penses ? » demanda Draco.

« À nous, à notre famille, à nos amis, au fait que nous aillons survécu, que nous ne soyons pas juste devenu les enfants de mangemorts que nous devions être. »

Il me sourit, m'embrassa sur la joue et me tira au centre de la pièce. Sous le regard de tout nos invités, Draco leva son verre :

« À nous ! »

Et nous lui répondîmes en cœur :

« À nous ! »

FIN !

_Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi dans mon délire et qui m'ont aidé à trouver l'inspiration grâce à nos délires et notre connerie._

_Une petite dédicace à ma sœur, mon Julius national qui m'a motivé à écrire la fin de cette fiction et sans qui nous ne serions pas à la fin de ''Un seul avenir : être mangemort''._

_En espérant vous retrouver avec mes autres fic'_

_Bsx Maechan01_


End file.
